The Unintentional Love of a Werewolf
by Lupinswolfie
Summary: Forced together by malicious intent, can the two find love or will they begin to hate each other? Will they be able to do anything at all when there are those that toy with them for their own purposes? MOONY SERIES
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool, October day with the leaves changing colors and swirling lazily down from the sky. Participants in the current Weasley party were being peppered with bright orange and red leaves along with all manners of thick, slimy, and entirely too gross for words substances from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

It wasn't very often that all of Molly's children were home at the same time, especially since the war had ended and the Ministry had become more and more meddlesome, and it pleased her to no end to have them all at the Burrow for an annual "Weasley Bash." Well, she hoped 'annual' as this was the first one and she wasn't sure if there would be more or if this plan would fall by the wayside like so many others. However, her quaint little get-together was quickly over-run in true twin fashion. They had apparated right in the middle of everything, arms laden with supplies, and shouted that the party could really begin now that they were around. Thanking her lucky stars that they'd all survived, she hugged each mischievous twin to her closely and even agreed to join in the games.

Without missing a beat, Fred and George quickly distributed boxes with each of their names on it. There was one for all of the Weasley's (including Molly and Arthur), Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and even Tonks. They brought extra, unnamed boxes as well, since one never really knows who will show up to events held at the Burrow and they knew no one would want to be left out of their newly invented game.

"What is all this?" Molly asked, slightly disgruntled.

"We've been doing our research," Fred said proudly.

"Our muggle research," George reiterated, quickly catching Arthur's attention. "We've modified a muggle game and have decided that today would be the perfect day for a trial run."

"Um, what muggle game?" Harry asked tentatively.

"They have these contraptions called guns," Fred began and earned himself a groan for several in attendance.

"They're kind of like wands, only muggles use them to shoot each other."

"We are NOT going to shoot each other!" Molly screeched.

"No, Mum, just hear us out," George said, quickly calming his mother. "They use them to shoot other things as well. Things that don't kill others."

"Get to the point," Hermione said, grinning at her two friends that had become even closer in the last year.

"Of course, Miss Granger," Fred mocked before continuing. "They play games in which one is shot with a coloring device. Once you've been hit, you're out of the game. The object is to knock the other team out, one by one, so that your team can win."

"Sounds a bit like Quidditch, without the hoops," said Ron slowly.

"Or the balls, brooms, and anything else that deals with Quidditch," came Ginny's snide remark.

"You don't have to be so mean, Gin. Besides, Ron is kind of right. We split up into two teams just like Quidditch or perhaps war."

"Shut up, Potter! No one asked you!" she hissed.

"So, you two won't be on the same team, then?" Remus asked innocently, making them all snigger and Ginny scowl at the comment about her and Harry's lack of ability to get along as of late.

"Right," Fred said breaking up the tension, "let's divide up into teams and get started. You'll find everything you need in your boxes. Your guns are loaded with colored balls and that's all the ammunition you're allowed. No wands, no head shots, and no hitting your own teammates. Any of those will get you disqualified."

"We've already picked teams for everyone we thought would be here and we can easily include Neville and Luna with the two extra boxes. Brilliant thinking on my dear brother's part."

"Um, I hate to be a stick-in-the-mud…"

"You? Never!" George said sarcastically, earning a glare from Hermione as she continued.

"…But I believe paint ball guns, what I think you're referring to, hurt quite a bit," Hermione said quietly.

"Afraid of a bit of pain, Hermione?" asked Tonks, grinning as her hair changed to a dull green color and Hermione scowled playfully in return.

"Yes they do," Fred said, wincing as if in remembrance, "but we're not using the paint balls that muggles use, we're using our own invention."

There was a series of shared groans that only served to make the twins smile broadly as they pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and began reading off names.

"Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Tonks, Fleur, Dad, and Neville, you're with me," George said proudly.

"Oy! What's up with that?" Bill asked as he watched his wife move to his brother's side.

"We've separated everyone. If you're usually paired with someone, then this time you won't be. Should make for an interesting time, don't you think?" George asked with a smirk reminiscent of Draco Malfoy.

"Don't vorry, Beel, I will be gentle when I keek your butt."

"You're on, witch," he bantered back to his wife good-naturedly.

Hermione, who was currently standing between Harry and Remus, whispered, "I think I'll take this as an opportunity for delayed justice."

"Well, what about those two?" Ginny asked, glaring at Hermione as she whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes, and if we put her with Charlie or Neville, someone else would complain. Geesh, little sis, stop being so bloody girly and let's get a move on," George scolded as he led his team to the garden.

"Really, it's not our fault Granger doesn't make many enemies," Fred added, grinning at Ron's slightly reddened face.

"Now, you'll all notice that we've modified the garden a wee bit…"

"A wee bit?!" Molly screeched as Arthur, still grinning about playing a muggle game, laughed at his wife's hysterics.

"Don't worry, teammate, we'll put it all back to rights when we're finished," Fred said reassuringly.

"Yea, Mum," Harry added, wrapping his arm around her as they walked, "don't worry. Just use this opportunity for revenge, like Hermione here."

"Sod off, Harry," Hermione said, grinning broadly as she watched Ron across the garden looking confusedly at his gun.

Remus laughed at the two and said, "looks like she's not the only one."

They all turned to see Ginny glaring daggers in Hermione's direction. "You can't be serious! She still thinks we had something going on?"

"'Fraid so," Harry sighed. "At this point, I really don't even care anymore. Sorry, Remus."

"It's alright, Harry. Dora still thinks I'm protecting you and was rather angry when I told her that, even if it were true, I'd still take your side."

They all laughed at what their imaginations perceived Tonks' reaction was to his comment and Hermione secretly wondered if that was why they hadn't progressed in their relationship. If Remus truly didn't bow down to Tonks, then she was sure the Auror would stay angry. It might also explain why, as nice as she tried to be to Tonks, the woman never seemed sincere in her affection back.

"Shall we get started? You don't want to stay outdoors too long with the trees, you know. Wood sprites might come down and nest in your hair," Luna said airily.

"Oh, well, in that case," Bill laughed.

Both teams prepared themselves for battle, each donning their camouflage vests and wondering if it was just for kicks, as it certainly wouldn't help in the bright garden. There were over thirty trees by Hermione's count that had suddenly grown up to allow them cover. Thinking of Ron's betrayal with his Quidditch groupies, she quickly began thinking of plans to take him out first. Her anger was justifiable and every time she thought about the unknown number of girls that had been in her own bed, her blood began to boil and she loathed her ex even more. She was, however, still determined to have a bit of fun during the game.

"Use your anger, small fry. Between you and me, the bastard is unworthy and you should take him down in front of everyone," Remus whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head slightly and grinned up at him, wondering if her sudden intake of breath was noticeable as she tried to hide the shivers he was sending along her body. The man was gorgeous, what more could she say? She only wished, for the millionth time, that things were different. She knew he'd never want her and that nothing could happen between them. She also knew that what she felt wasn't purely physical and that it was something she really couldn't act upon. Turning her attention back to Fred, she listened to the rules once more before waiting on the command that would finally start the game.

With the speed of those trained in war, the group began running and ducking behind trees, quickly firing off shots, but careful to watch their supply of 'bullets' as they volleyed back and forth.

Bill landed the first shot, an excellent one at that, on Ginny's shoulder and the slimy matter the bullet encased was slowly covering her chest as she screamed about retaliation later that night. Rolling his eyes, Harry threw a shot at Charlie, but missed him by mere inches. No one saw the shared wink between the him and Bill as they all ducked behind more trees and tried to get better shots.

Luna made a quick run to the tree closest to her, but Neville was too quick and fired a shot that hit her in the thigh. When she screamed in pain and fell to the ground, he rushed out to help her up. He looked very confused to find her laughing instead of crying, but understanding dawned when he was shot in the back by Harry, who was grinning madly and praising Luna.

"I do believe this is getting a bit dangerous. I mean, honestly, if we're not going to follow the rules then surely…"

SPLAT!! "Follow those rules, son!" Arthur shouted as Percy moped off the field and sat with his teammates.

"Give up yet?" they heard Bill yell.

"Not a chance!" Ron screamed back while trying to duck a shot from Fred.

"Fred," Hermione whispered from the tree behind him, "this stuff is amazing! It's exactly like muggle paint balls, only more gooey, and a lot more fun I'd wager!"

"Why thank you, Granger! Now, Ron is coming to the left of that tree in a few seconds so be prepared."

Hermione sighted the tree like an expert and as soon as Ron made a dive, she pulled the trigger. His scream of pain made her jump up and down as she squealed, but hearing the groans around her, she quickly looked at her teammates. The shared look of pain on their faces made her look back at Ron with a bit of trepidation. He was laying on the ground in the fetal position with both of his hands between his legs.

"Damn you, Hermione!" he moaned loudly as Molly admonished his language from the sidelines.

"That's what you get for shooting your own mother, dear," she laughed.

"Wow, Ron," Hermione yelled from behind her tree that she suddenly found herself sharing with a laughing Remus, "I must be really good to hit something that small."

The entire garden froze for several seconds before erupting in the loudest laughter they had ever heard. Birds flew from the trees as tears started streaming down their cheeks and they bent over, many slapping their knees as they tried to regain their breath. Even Molly and Arthur laughed as hard as the others. Remus couldn't help but laugh with the others as he patted Hermione on the back and earned himself a glare from Tonks, who was sitting on the sidelines with Ginny. Those were the only two that weren't laughing, but no one noticed and no one cared either.

"Hermione, you're a bitch!" Ron shouted as he stumbled over to sit with Ginny.

She stared open-mouthed at Ron as the sounds of guns firing were heard from all around her. Everyone still standing from both teams had fired simultaneously at Ron and he screamed in anger and pain as he fell to the ground and covered his head.

"No one messes with my girl, Ronnikins, and that includes you!" Fred shouted.

"That especially includes you, Ronald! And she's my girl, Fred!" George shouted back from his tree.

"She's on my team!"

"Only because you stole her first!"

"Actually boys," came a voice from behind them, making Hermione and Remus spin around quickly, "right now she's mine!"

Charlie quickly fired a shot at Hermione, but was shocked when Remus threw himself in front of her and took the shot in the chest, as Hermione fired at Charlie and coated him with the green, slimy, nastiness.

Harry, laughing from the safety of the bench, said loudly, "I believe Remus has rights, he just took a shot for her!"

"I took out the bloody boy-who-conquered and then got shot by a girl? A girl?!" Charlie grumbled walking over to the bench and sitting with a still laughing Harry.

Remus, slightly red-faced looked up at Hermione's offered hand. With a mumbled, "thanks" he took it and let her help him up.

"Good to know chivalry isn't completely dead," she said, grinning at him and failing to hide her pleasure as she softly kissed his cheek.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "old habit." He walked over to the bench and sat down with Harry.

"Yea, much like Neville, eh? We've got to learn that these women can take care of themselves," Harry chuckled.

The battle raged on with Fred, Hermione, and Bill still fighting against George, Arthur, and Fleur.

"What's the matter, wifey, are you still hiding from me?" Bill taunted behind a low bush near the middle of the field.

"No, not really," she said, springing from a conjured rock and shooting her husband squarely in the chest.

"Fleur, look out!" Charlie shouted from the bench as Fred took aim and fired at her, hitting her between the shoulder blades.

She looked downright angry for a moment, before breaking out in a grin and making her new family proud. "Still, I did heet Beel first!"

Bill lovingly wrapped his arms around his wife and led her over to the sidelines, setting her down on his lap as they watched the rest of the battle unfold.

"Oh, Arthur, dear," Molly yelled to her husband.

"Quiet Molly, no distracting me!" he yelled back.

"I was just wondering if you might would like to change your robes before dinner. I could help you if you like!"

A collective cry of "MMMUUUUMMM!" could be heard as all the Weasleys groaned at the implication. Arthur stood stock still for several seconds before Hermione took a shot and sent him to the bench.

"Thanks, Molly," she said sweetly.

"Anything for my team, dear," the Weasley matriarch replied, grinning at her husband's very red face.

"Well, Georgie, do you give up?" Hermione called sweetly.

"Hardly!"

"Since you're all the way over there, dear brother, I'm going to join Hermione behind her tree. Give us a few minutes uninterrupted if you don't mind."

Hermione started to sputter and tried to protest, but George beat her to it. "I think she'd do to you what she did to Ron, so I'm not concerned!"

"You should be," he said quietly, before shooting in George's general direction.

Hermione motioned to Fred that she'd sacrifice herself for the cause, if he was sure he could hit George.

Everyone on the bench kept silent for once, but as soon as Hermione began moving, Ginny yelled, "Hermione's running, George!"

George popped up and shot at Hermione, hitting her in the lower back hard and knocking her down as Fred took a shot at George and hit his exposed shoulder. The game was over and only Fred was left standing. His team ran around the trees and started clapping them on the back, as Hermione was helped up by Harry and led into the celebration.

It was thought that they all missed Arthur scooting up behind his wife and whispering in her ear. When she blushed slightly and nodded her head, he took her hand and led her away from the garden and up to the house.

"Right gross, that," Ron muttered.

"I think I agree," Hermione responded. "I'm really sorry, Ron, I swear I didn't mean to hit you there. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he growled. "Could have done without the joke though, I'll never hear the end of it." Then he walked off and she followed him into the house.

"Everyone go clean up. Tonks and I are going to help Mum with dinner and we'll call you when it's ready."

"We need to be going," Neville said. They all issued their good-byes to Neville and Luna and then headed up to get as much slime as possible off their bodies before they ate.

Hermione was in the bathroom gingerly trying to remove her shirt, when Harry accidently walked in on her.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he mumbled distractedly.

"Harry, while you're here, do you think you could help me? I think that shot really bruised my back and I can't get my shirt off."

"Sure," he said, walking over behind her and lifting her shirt up and off her body. He'd seen her barely dressed enough times that it no longer phased him. Sure, at first his reaction was to be amazed that his best friend was actually a girl, but that amazement failed after the tenth time he'd walked in on her during their 'tent stays.'

"It's huge, Hermione," he said, referring to her bruise. "You really should take a look at it."

"In my own house, Harry?! How could you?" Ginny screamed, then ran from the doorway

Hermione covered herself quickly and Harry groaned, walking from the bathroom and into Ron's room before slamming the door loudly.

"Ginny, what happened?" asked Tonks as the young girl stormed back into the kitchen.

She listened intently as Ginny told her story and an evil smile spread across her face. "I think I have an idea. It's not exactly legal, mind you, but as an Auror I can get my hands on some pretty powerful stuff. We could get back at both Harry and Remus."

"Do it!" Ginny said excitedly as she watched the woman disappear with a pop and reappear only minutes later.

They sat the table as everyone came down from getting cleaned up. With Molly's raving about the help she had received, no one noticed Ginny slip a few drops of liquid into Remus' cup and then hand Harry another cup.

He took it uneasily when Ginny said, "I'm sorry for overreacting, love."

Sniffing the cup after she'd left, he looked downright repulsed.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked from beside him.

"Ginny gave me that weird drink you girls like. I've never had the heart to tell her that I hate it."

"I'll tell you what," she whispered, "you leave it there and I'll set mine beside it. Then you just drink from mine and I'll drink yours."

His face lit up and he silently thanked her as the meal was passed around and they all began eating. The flush on Remus' cheek as he stared at Hermione went completely unnoticed, along with the way Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off of Remus.


	2. Make You Mine

Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on. As hard as she tried, and she'd exerted so much effort that a forming head ache was her reward, she couldn't understand why she suddenly wanted nothing more than to jump across the table and eat Remus Lupin for dessert. She had caught him looking at her as well, but assumed the hungry expression he wore was one of her imagination. How long had she yearned privately for the man? However, she was finding it harder and harder to control her urges and was thankful when they retired to the Lounge for a nightcap.

"Another round of drinks, I think," Tonks said sweetly as she handed Remus another Firewhiskey.

"Here you go, Harry," Ginny said, mimicking Tonks' movements and giving Harry the drink he hated.

Taking pity on her friend and telling herself that just because Remus was close by didn't matter, Hermione went to the bottle of Firewhiskey and poured another glass. When she handed Remus the bottle to give to Charlie, trying desperately not to look at him, her fingers inadvertently brushed his and she gasped at the shock she received. Looking into his face, she saw her expression mirrored in his own and quickly turned around and headed back to the safety of her friend.

She discreetly changed glasses with him and he gave her another thankful look as the conversation turned to more memory rehashing and several toasts were made to those that were lost in the war. Remus sat down in the chair beside hers, as it was the only available one she told herself, and entered the conversation where needed while sipping his drink absentmindedly. She could smell the man. By the gods she was going crazy. She inhaled his scent again and wished she could taste him as well. His arm touched hers at one point and she swore she saw stars. Listening to the conversation was becoming increasingly impossible and, if she didn't know better, she's think Remus was having problems as well.

Eventually, when enough time passed so as not to appear rude, Hermione stood and started telling everyone good-bye as she gave out the usual hugs. Her departure was interrupted by a very obnoxious voice.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked.

"What's up, Gin?" he asked politely and it was obvious he was trying not to roll his eyes.

"This isn't the drink I gave you," she pouted and although she was a bit quieter with her words, Hermione couldn't help but sense a bit of nervousness in her voice. One couldn't know Ginny as long as she had and not be able to pick up on the subtleties of such things.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Gin. It's just that I don't really like that drink, so I traded with Hermione."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" she yelled. "You mean all the drinks I gave you, you gave to her?" she asked, shooting a terrified look in Tonks' direction.

She could hear him breathe even over the shrill voice as he came up behind her; he was so close to her she could feel his breaths on her skin and she longed to feel his hands all over her naked body. Merlin, there it was again. Surely there was something a bit stronger in that drink than she had originally thought, otherwise why would she be having such insanities?

"It's not like that, Gin," Harry said impatiently while everyone else watched them. "She offered to trade with me and I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Ginny Weasley, that is quite enough from you, young lady," Molly interrupted and the room fell back into smaller conversations.

"Okay, you lot, I'm going home now," Hermione said, swaying slightly where she had stopped in the middle of saying her good-byes, only to jump when Remus' hand fell on her waist and held her still.

"Hermione, you don't look so steady. Need a hand getting home?"

"I'll apparate her home. It's time for me to go as well," Remus offered, one hand sliding silkily down her arm to take her hand. "Let's go to the apparition point," he whispered in her ear and she felt herself sway again even as heat rushed to her core.

Ginny stormed out of the house and was quickly followed by Tonks.

"What are we going to do, Tonks?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Tonks hissed back. They both stopped abruptly when they saw Remus and Hermione walking past the gate. "But if that little whore gets her claws in Remus…Ginny how could you not know he hated that drink. Don't you see what's happening now?"

"Don't blame this on me! How was I supposed to know? He never said anything before. Besides, it's the bloke you want that's taking her home, not Harry," she smirked.

"Listen closely, little girl," she snarled in Ginny's face. "If I lose Remus because of your pathetic mistake, I'll make you wish you were dead."

"Lose him? Don't you have to have him first? Besides, the way I see it, this is your fault for bringing the stuff in the first place."

"Shut up! Did he just apparate with her? He'll be lucky if they don't get splinched! That stuff is stronger than alcohol even without the high-powered lust potion that's mixed in."

So, needing a room in St. Mungo's right next to his predecessor, Gilderoy Lockhart, was in order. Right? How else could he explain the sudden attraction to Hermione. No, 'attraction' wasn't the right word, and certainly not 'sudden'. He had, after all, been attracted to her for the last year now. Her body was magnificent, even the others had noticed that, and her intelligence unprecedented. Today was just different somehow, much stronger. Maybe it was the full moon coming in two nights or perhaps it was the kiss to his cheek, either way, he had never wanted to let Moony come out and claim someone more than he did tonight. That was perhaps the scariest thing to him, more so than any dark, evil, powerful wizard could hope to be. Never before had he 'marked' anyone and he wasn't about to start now. He couldn't do that to another person, he couldn't share his curse in such a way, it just wasn't in his genetic make-up and he refused to allow that urge to control him. No, he growled to himself, it was securely embedded into his genetic make-up--so why the bloody hell had he offered to take her home? That particular urge had hit him right after his second glass of the interesting drink Tonks had made for him. He could tell the drink wasn't exactly Firewhiskey, but the concoction was interesting and so he had continued to drink it.

Drunk! Thank the heavens that's all it was. The drink had been stronger than usual and again, this close to the full moon, it affected him more than it should. They appeared with a soft 'pop', but Remus held her tightly in his arms as his body refused to let her go and she moved even closer into his embrace.

__

'Just hold her. You know you want to.' The familiar voice that he hadn't hear in years sounded like bells inside his head. Moony was back and Moony always got what he wanted…always.

He tried to tell himself that his fingers gently stroking her back was unintentional, he tried to convince himself that he was going to let her go at any moment and that her quickened breathing wouldn't effect him. The problem with lying to yourself, he decided, is that you have to also tell the truth to a certain extent, and the truth of the matter was, he didn't want to let her go, now or ever. In this moment, he wanted her more than he wanted his next breath, but he knew he couldn't have her. He almost had the argument won against himself when she shattered it all.

"Remus?" she asked huskily, her voice making him groan inwardly.

"Mmmm," was his only possible reply.

"I don't know. I just…I just feel…I just feel something here and I'm very confused," she finally said as she looked up at him, her arms never moving from around his waist.

"Gods, Hermione, I'm trying to convince myself to let you go right now," he said, his voice rough as he looked into her eyes. That was his true undoing. When he saw in her eyes all of his own feelings, he lost himself. Lowering his head, he possessively took her lips with his own and the wolf roared in delight.

She gasped slightly at his forwardness and his tongue flicked inside her mouth. Eagerly greeting it with hers, she deepened the kiss as he swallowed her moan into his mouth. It was in that moment that she knew she was lost. The powers that were forcing her to accept her wishes, her deepest desires, were entirely too strong to fight and she gave in easily. Intelligence was a virtue and it was telling her that there was no chance of winning, no chance of resisting the man before her that she wanted so desperately.

Her fingers trailed from his waist and up his chest. As their lips continued their assault upon the others, his fingers wound into her hair and held her closer. She found the buttons on his shirt, but in her haste, quickly pulled it apart and sent the buttons flying across the room.

"Hermione," he said breathlessly as she lowered her lips to his neck and began kissing down his chest. "Hermione we have to, oh gods, we have to slow down here."

"I don't want to," she said, her voice begging as her hands roamed his bare chest and slid his shirt off his shoulders to puddle in the floor around them. "Don't you want me, Remus?" she asked, pushing herself closer to his obvious erection as she flicked her tongue across his hardened nipple.

"More than life at the moment," he answered, kissing a trail down her neck and then around her jaw. "Gods, Hermione, I want you so much."

With that admission, they both gave in. Any thoughts of stopping their progress was halted as she gently pushed him down the hall, losing their shoes in the process, followed quickly by their socks and his belt along the stairs they clumsily climbed together. His hands continued to roam her body as his lips claimed hers and her hands kept pushing him backwards. Before long, they were both in her room and he slid his hands under her shirt.

"Have to see you," he rasped, pulling her shirt up quickly, but stopping suddenly when she gasped in pain. "Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, still kissing her neck and down her shoulder as his hands palmed her breasts hungrily.

"Shot…hurts," she said, running her hands through his hair and praying he wouldn't stop.

"Let me see," he commanded, his tone pooling the heat from her body into tight coils in the middle.

Slowly she turned so he could see her bruise. "Looks painful," he drawled, sinking to his knees behind her.

__

'She's been hurt!'

'Obviously,' he answered the wolf.

"It is," she replied, turning to watch him as he kissed the bruise on her spine and ran his tongue lovingly around her back.

She moaned loudly and begged for more before he quickly turned her around and started kissing any bare flesh he could reach as her bra fell to the floor with her shirt. His hands moved to the snap of her pants and she could just make out the sound of the zipper lowering over the pounding of her heartbeat. Slowly, so achingly slowly, he pulled them down over her hips and thighs before helping her step out of them and chunking them onto the floor.

"You smell so good," he murmured, nuzzling his nose between her legs as she gripped his head in her small hands. "I've been smelling your arousal all night. Was that for me?"

"Yes!" she screamed when a finger pushed aside her knickers and dove into her wet pussy. "I've wanted you all night!"

He pulled the pink piece of fabric down her legs roughly before burying his nose in her brown curls. His hands trailed up her legs lightly to land on her hips and, with one quick push, she fell to the bed with her legs spread open as wide as her eyes. When he licked her soaking slit, she moaned loudly and pushed herself into him. Lapping at her hungrily, Remus could swear he'd never tasted something so sweet, never smelled a woman that smelled like home. As he inserted two fingers inside of her welcoming heat and pumped them furiously as he licked her clit, she screamed his name and it was all he could do to hold on until she stopped bucking and started breathing.

Sitting back slightly, he watched her beautiful flushed face as the smile broke out and she looked at him through hooded eyelids. He stood slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as she sat up and grasped his zipper. Without waiting for an invitation, she yanked his pants and boxers down his legs and left him gloriously naked in front of her.

Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of his nakedness. She was not a virgin by any means, but this man was beautifully endowed and she licked her lips in anticipation. Slowly, teasingly, she ran her tongue over the tip and tasted the fluids that had gathered there as his knees buckled slightly beneath him. He moaned low in his throat and took her hair in his hands, silently begging for her to open her mouth and take him in. She complied, only a thought given to her wantonness as she bobbed up and down on his cock and hummed with desire. He began thrusting his hips towards her mouth as his hands tightened in her hair.

"Yes…gods yes…that feels so good!" he moaned.

Suddenly he stopped, and as she looked up at him questioningly, she felt the change in him immediately. His eyes shown a bright amber and his body language became confident, arrogant even. As though she weighed nothing, he threw her naked body further up the bed and came across her like a predator toying with its prey.

"I'm going to take you, little girl. Pound into that tight pussy so hard you scream for more!"

That was the first time Hermione came to her senses. Where was her Remus? Her sweet, kind, and overly gentle Remus? This change in him stunned her and left her breathless. Shivers flew along her body and, not for the last time, she questioned her sanity.

"Please, Remus. I want you so bad," she said simply as his hands roamed her body and she felt her thighs become slick with her desire.

Before she knew what was happening, he moved her legs apart with his knees and thrust his large cock inside of her. He thrust brutally inside her tight hole and she surprised them both when she began to meet his thrusts and beg for more.

Suddenly he stopped, his body tightened and he shook his head. "Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, making to move off of her, but stopping when she wound her legs around his waist tighter. "We can't do this," he gasped, his eyes their natural blue hue, but she pulled him down and kissed him fiercely while moving her hips up and down, hoping with all she had that he wouldn't leave her hanging.

"Full moon," he panted with a pleading voice as he thrust into her slowly, "too close…lose control."

"Lose control, Remus. Show me how you feel. Take me!"

Remus looked at her again, his eyes a deep amber once more as he growled deeply and his thrusts increased in speed once more. "Gonna mark you, witch. Gonna make you mine," he growled again.

Hermione watched in frustration and fascination as Remus once again fought for control. He looked at her worriedly as she thrust her hips to meet his and locked her eyes on his blue ones. "I can't stop him, Hermione," he panted, unable to control his thrusts, "let me make you mine."

Those blue eyes pleaded with her, but neither her heart nor her head thought to argue. Never had she wanted someone as much as she did him, whether that made her completely mental or not, and never had she needed a release more. With a pleading voice of her own she begged for what she wanted, what he couldn't control. "Take me, Remus, make me yours!"

His eyes flashed amber again and she knew the wolf had won. Remus was still there, but he was going to let the wolf take control for once and she kissed him for all she was worth as their hips continued to meet at a frenzied pace and sweat began dotting their bodies.

"Gonna bite you, witch. Gonna make you mine forever!" he growled fiercely as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back down to the bed. His mouth worked over her nipples as her fingers clawed into his back.

"Gods, Remus! Please make me come! Need this so bad!"

She felt his teeth scraping against her breast and squealed with pleasure as he nipped her flesh. Her body and his both covered in a sheen of sweat as they continued to move against each other with heated abandon.

Then something changed. His nips became harder and so did his thrusts inside of her tender flesh that was begging for release. Her own body tightened and she felt her release burning through her veins. Before he let her have second thoughts, she felt his teeth break through the skin below her heart, where breast meets body, and she screamed in pain.

"Don't fight it, my beautiful mate," she heard Moony rasp from her breast. His hardened voice, his breath against her skin as he lapped her blood sent her over the edge and she came with a force she'd never experienced before.

"Gods yes! So tight, so good!" he cried, spilling his seed inside her convulsing pussy before collapsing on top of her.

They lay there, arms and legs tangled with each other, for several long moments before Remus slowly rolled off of her body and brought her closer to him.

Still in awe, she whispered, "That was amazing. That was…wow!"

He chuckled softly before lowering his head to her wound and licking it tenderly. She could have sworn she heard him whine and whimper, but her brain was too foggy at the moment to care. Then she felt it, an overwhelming sense of guilt and love. Looking into her lover's beautiful blue eyes, she could see those emotions playing on his face.

"Gods Hermione, I am so sorry. I never should have…I'm not sure how…what the hell have I done?" he asked, sitting up in the bed facing her with a look of pure horror on his face as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Remus," she said softly, "I'm not sure exactly what is going on, but I can sort of feel what you're feeling and you need to stop it."

"I can't stop it, Hermione. There's no way, not after what I've done. We'll always be connected like this now, even though you won't always feel it, it will always be there. It's too close to the full moon, I should have known better than to…I should have stopped him."

"You could have stopped?" she asked angrily. "Because I know I couldn't have. I don't know what got into me today, Remus, I just know that I needed you so bloody much that it hurt."

He grinned at her sheepishly, "No, I tried, but I couldn't stop either, couldn't stop touching you. I thought I was drunk, but I don't feel that way now." His expression sobered again when he looked at her naked breast. "But I…I marked you, Hermione, and that's not something I can take back. I've always been able to stop myself from doing that, always, and now…and now I've ruined you."

The tears gathering in his eyes both warmed her and frustrated her as the guilty feeling washed through her once again. She had no idea what being marked by a werewolf meant, but apparently it was serious and she was becoming more and more worried.

"You should be worried," he said softly. When she looked at him questioningly, he answered, "I can feel your emotions as well. We're connected now. For a wolf, it would mean you belong to me, that we belong to each other. But you're not a wolf, so I don't know what it means."

He flopped down beside her in defeat and she gently pulled the soft, cool covers up over them both before yawning. "Can we sleep now and think about it later?" she asked, curling her body into his and smiling when she felt his reluctant happiness.

Arms wrapped around each other and hearts beating in tune, they slept for several peaceful hours until the sun started streaming through her bedroom window and bringing them both back to reality. Before they could even wake fully, however, her bedroom door flew open and an irate Tonks started screaming obscenities.


	3. The Next Morning

_**I am SO sorry! I actually forgot that I was posting this story here. So, you'll have several new chaps coming in quick succession! Tell me what you think!**_

Hermione woke with a start at the sound of voices and footsteps. She suddenly felt panicked, but didn't understand why as she snuggled back closer into the warmth of her blankets, the hard body beside her and the arms wrapped possessively around her midsection. Hard body? Arms? Turning around quickly, she looked into the relaxed face of Remus Lupin and remembered why she should feel panic, along with the throbbing headache.

"Remus," she hissed, slightly confused, shaking him vigorously as she clutched the sheet to her chest and took note of how sexy the man looks when he just wakes up along with the horrifying realisation that she was completely unclothed. "Remus, wake up already!"

Groggily, Remus began to stir. Someone was shaking him, he could feel that, and his head was exploding, he could certainly feel that as well. He vowed in that moment to kill whoever was pounding up the steps. He tried to stretch before going downstairs to see what the commotion was about, when he realized his right arm was numb. Not just numb, he corrected himself, but underneath someone else. Barely opening his eyes, he registered her sweet voice and then her soft hands as she shook him. By the gods, he didn't want this dream to end! Just as he opened his eyes and saw Hermione, with her tussled hair and panic stricken face, the door slammed open to a blurring vision of Tonks and her nauseatingly bright pink hair.

"I knew it!" she yelled loudly, making them both wince in pain as her voice shot through their heads. "They're up here," she shouted down the hallway.

Looking back at the two lying in the bed, her face turned red with fury while she watched Hermione cover herself with the white sheet and Remus glare in her direction.

"Tonks, could you keep it down?" he mumbled heatedly as he sat up and rubbed his throbbing temples with his fingers, the sheet falling to his waist unnoticed by him, but certainly noticed by the two witches.

"Keep it down? Keep it down?!" she screeched, tearing her eyes away from his chest to look at his face and mussed hair. "Do you not see the position she's put you in? That whore seduced you, Remus, and you tell me to keep it down?!"

Uncharacteristic feelings arose in him and Remus glanced down at Hermione quickly, the same feelings of humiliation and defiance that he was feeling were mirrored on her face and it confused him. Just then, Kingsley's smug face could be seen in the doorway as he pushed his way inside, followed by an unhappy Harry. Hermione groaned when she realised Kingsley was actually carrying their clothes and buried herself further down into the covers, seemingly ignoring the fact that Remus was still naked as well, and that his chest was exposed to all. Remus glared at Tonks and ignored the rest.

"It would look, Dora," he said sternly, "as though I am in _her_ room and therefore, if anyone is to blame it would be me." He spared a quick look at a very red-faced Harry before adding, "But unfortunately, my head is throbbing and at the moment, I have no idea how I got here. Now all of you, please leave."

"She drugged you, then!" Tonks said, slowly walking over to the bed and running her fingers along Remus' cheek and then down his arm seductively. He glared at her and she dropped her hand before continuing. "Come along, love. Get out of the tramp's bed and we'll go out for breakfast."

Remus suddenly felt a surge of anger and possessiveness, but the voice to the feelings came from Hermione, who was sitting up and clutching the sheet to her naked body once again. Naked body? He groaned. Had he really had sex with her last night? He racked his brain and tried desperately to remember what had happened, what he'd longed to have happened for an eternity, but he found he couldn't remember a single minute of it. The only indication that he had truly had sex with her, nakedness aside, was the tingling throughout his entire body and the soreness of long underused muscles that had nothing to do, for once, with the full moon.

Hermione looked at Tonks sharply. "I believe," she snapped, watching the three men stare at her in shock and Tonks look like she had sucked on a sour lemon, "that Remus is in the _tramp's_ bed. Which means _you_ need to leave. When we're ready, we'll meet you downstairs. Everyone get out of my room. NOW!" she yelled, pointing to the door and booking no argument even as Remus winced at the pain shooting through his head at her commanding, yet loud, voice.

Harry and Kingsley immediately did as they were told, Kingsley with a wink thrown in his old friends' direction. Tonks looked as though she was going to protest but, with intelligence known to an Auror, decided to remove herself from the room. With a loud groan, Remus threw his body back onto the bed and used his arm to cover his eyes, leaving his toned chest bare for her to try and not stare at. She turned her back to him and tried desperately to remember how they had wound up naked and in her bed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he mumbled, then looked at Hermione apologetically under his arm and added, "Sorry."

Still sitting up, she afforded him the most delicious view of her naked back, all the way down past her bruise to the cleft of her arse, and he groaned again as he tore his eyes from the view and felt his cock twitch with excitement. Who knew Hermione Granger would have a tattoo there?

"Are you apologizing for the language or for last night?" she asked with slight heat in her voice as she glanced back down at him.

"Um, both?" he replied, looking at her sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just that I don't do one night stands, nor do I do drunken sex. That was more of Sirius' department."

Hermione's cheeks reddened slightly, but she suddenly grinned down at him. "I've heard it all, so don't apologize for the language. Merlin knows I think I've said it all at one point. As for last night, I suggest we compare notes and see if we can figure out what happened, other than the obvious that is. What's the last thing you remember?"

He shifted his body to a sitting position where he could prop his back up on the pillows, taking care to keep his lower half covered as he looked at her angelic face now that she had turned to face him. "Of course; I should have known you would handle this with sophistication. The last thing I can remember is," he paused to think, "Apparating us both home and then kissing you." A slight blush covered his own cheeks and she couldn't help but think he was adorable.

"Damn, same here," she mumbled. "Does your head hurt as well?"

"Yeah, feels like the Hogwarts Express is running through it."

"Again, same."

"I think we should just chalk this up to what it was," he said finally.

"Which is?" she asked, knowing how silly it would be to wish for more, but unable to keep herself from doing so.

"We both got drunk last night at the Weasley's, and one thing led to another. There's no need for awkwardness between us, Hermione, we're both grown adults and it was just one night of drunken sex," he said, looking away from her. He suddenly felt a twinge of pain near his heart and rubbed his chest in response.

"That seems like the best course of action, I suppose. However, there's still the matter of explaining this to everyone else." She failed to mention that her heart had just fallen to her stomach, awaiting the breakfast which would jump start its slow removal from her body.

"There's nothing to explain. One night stands happen every night all over the world." So why did he feel a bit sad and put out?

Her breath caught just a little at his words, but she knew he was right. "So, let's get dressed and go downstairs. I'll turn my back while you, um, put on your clothes."

"Hermione," he said gently before she could turn away from him, "you weren't a, um, I mean, I know you lived with Ron and all, so I just assume you weren't a…"

She chuckled softly as he stammered. "A virgin? No, I wasn't a virgin. Haven't been for more than a few years actually."

"Oh," he looked like he was turning several things over in his already pounding head, but when he spoke again with an evil smirk, she stared in shock. "So, tell me honestly, was it Harry or Ron?"

"Neither, thank you very much!" she hissed. "And a one night stand does not give you the right to ask that question." Then, when she sensed his uneasiness, she added teasingly, "Now, get out of my bed!"

"One more thing," he said seriously, catching her arm and looking into her eyes, even as the sparks of awareness shot up their arms from where they touched, "I doubt in our state that we thought to cast any charms."

It took a moment, but she finally understood what he was getting at. "I can check in a week," she said earnestly. "The, um, first man I was with showed me a way to tell earlier than most people can; you know, just in case I'd ever be stupid enough to get drunk and forget a charm."

He chuckled, but felt a slight unease in the back of his mind, like a memory too far gone to actually grasp. "Okay, I'll go now. Would you like me to wait on you before I go down?"

"That's sweet," she said, turning away from him as he stood from the bed, "but I'm a big girl and if Harry's going to kill us, it won't matter if we're together or not."

"You could be right. Are you sure you're okay, you know, with everything?"

'_Do not leave her, human! The witch belongs to us now.'_

Remus started slightly at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time. '_What are you talking about? She's not ours, she doesn't belong to us. Now, go away! You haven't been gone nearly long enough!'_

'_That is where you're wrong, stupid human. She does belong to us. And it's lucky for me, and thanks to her, that I came back to power when I did. The change will start soon, whether you like it or not.'_

'_Go away,'_ he muttered to the wolf inside his head, inside his own body; the wolf with whom he loathed, yet had relied on in some of his darkest times.

Hermione could hear as he pulled his trousers up his legs, could hear the money jingling in his pockets, and her breath caught when she heard the zipper. But she couldn't see the hungry gaze in his amber eyes as he stared at her naked back and the brilliant phoenix tattoo that he never knew she had. She also couldn't see his hand reach out as if to graze her backbone, only to be drawn back to his side as he fought the wolf within.

"I'm fine, Remus, honestly." Sheet still clutched to her chest, she turned around casually now that she knew he was dressed, her breath hitched again when her eyes landed on his naked torso. She could feel the desire shooting through her, but it wasn't like anything she'd ever felt before. If anything, it was conflicting. Emotions that she was sure she wasn't feeling were there, along with a doubled sense of her own desire and uncertainty. Mentally shaking her head of the silliness of it, she gave him a vibrant smile, and he left the room with the rest of his clothes thrown over one arm and his shoes swinging lazily between his fingers.

Showering quickly and tying her hair up in a messy ponytail, Hermione started for the door. She could tell the events of last night were incredible because, even if she couldn't remember them, her body could. The lingering pain between her legs was delicious, but the pain that tingled throughout the rest of her body was a bit disconcerting. There was a new scar above her breast in an interesting shape, but she had absolutely no recollection of it and gave it very little thought after adding it to the list of her remaining scars. Being in a war left scars, and she found she had not only physical and mental scars, but emotional ones as well. This tiny scar meant very little in the grand scheme of rebuilding her life while still keeping the rising dark powers at bay, no matter the cost.

"I decided to wait for you, I hope you don't mind."

"Remus!" she whispered quietly as she tripped on the last step and he caught her easily. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"My, my, what language you use, Sprite," he grinned. His hands moving quickly from her waist and into his pockets gave the only indication that he wasn't as at ease as he would have her believe.

"Yes, well, I try to behave myself when others are around, but getting frightened half to death tends to disarm my behaviour. Besides, if I didn't know better, I would think you were just too chicken to face them alone."

Groaning at the thought, he replied with a grin, "You could be right. Tell you what, you take on Tonks, and I'll talk to Harry and Kingsley."

"You want both of them?"

"It's a fair exchange, trust me."

"How about we talk to them together. It's not a big deal, Remus. It happened, it's over, end of story. We're both adults and so are they."

With a loud grumble from his stomach, followed quickly by one from her own, they started moving to the kitchen door while laughing at each other. Hermione had always felt at ease with him and, if a drunken one night stand had to happen, she was just glad it was with him and not someone else. Merlin forbid it was Ron or Harry; they'd never be able to face each other again. Harry would be mortified, and Ginny would have an actual reason for her accusations, but Ron would act like a prat and that, to her, was even worse. Opening the door, they stopped in shock as the conversation came to an abrupt end and the occupants of the room stared in their direction---all of the occupants in the room.

Five people actually resided in the newly refurbished Grimmauld Place now, but its new light and airy look was severely diminished as they looked around the room and groaned inwardly. Fred and George, with whom she, Harry and Remus lived, were sporting huge grins, Tonks was livid and Ginny was quietly talking to Harry, stroking his arm lovingly as he looked at them with a mixture of amusement and anger. Ron, however, was looking smug and rather proud of himself. Hermione stopped observing the people in the room, not even caring who else was there as she made her way to the teapot and poured two cups, then began fixing breakfast for the lot of them as Remus tried to help.

"So," Fred asked coyly, "I don't see the point in hexing around the proverbial bush. Did you two have fun last night?"

"Sod off, Fred," Hermione replied tiredly. Turning around to look at the occupants, and realizing that the numbers had increased a bit in the last minute or so, she sighed inwardly and began to speak.

Remus beat her to it. "That's enough from everyone. What happened, happened, and that's all there is to it. This isn't a side show, so I suggest you all get on to work or whatever it is you should be doing this morning." A soft cough from the corner made Remus grin slightly. "That includes you as well, _Minister_, as I don't think your job is to keep tabs on your employees when they aren't at work."

"Yes, well, I suppose you are right, but you're more than just an employee, my friend. However, when I heard you had gotten hammered, I had to see for myself. Never thought I'd find you the way I did though, so you must allow a comment or two to slip before you string me up for a public flogging," he said, his deep voice reverberating through the room as he chuckled. Quietly, so only Remus could hear, he added, "Be careful tonight, and we'll see you at work in a couple days."

Kissing Hermione lightly on her cheek, Kingsley whispered, "If you need anything, you know where to find me. Feel free to be a bit late this morning if you'd like."

She swatted at him with her spatula before flipping another pancake. "I'm sure Malfoy would love that. You can stay for breakfast if you'd like, Kings, I'll have more than enough."

He murmured his apologies as he walked out of the door. Hermione couldn't miss the anger that surged quickly through her body, but it was gone instantly. Remus, however, fought with the wolf and demanded calm.

'_He dares show such outward affection towards her!'_

'_Always. Once again, wolf, she doesn't belong to us, so calm down. She has become like a daughter to him and nothing more. Not that it matters. Why are you even back?' _

'_She does belong to me! After last night, she is ours, and I will have her!'_

Remus felt a shockwave go through his entire body, and panic flew in its wake. '_After last night? What else happened last night? What did you do?'_

'_My silly human host,'_ Moony mocked, '_you really should pay more attention when you fuck our mate.'_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron's arrogant reply.

"That's why I'm here. I'm hungry!"

"No it's not, Ron, and you know it! Besides, you're always hungry," Ginny said exasperatedly while trying to cosy up to Harry again.

"Hermione, do you need any help?" he asked, unwinding Ginny's arms as Remus Levitated the plates to the table, successfully keeping himself busy so Tonks could not accost him and he wouldn't have to see Hermione's questioning looks that he wasn't sure what had caused.

"No, I'm almost finished. You know, cooking isn't that hard, you should all try it sometime."

"Why cook when we have you?" Ron asked, his mouth full of a pancake he had just swiped from her side as he lazily swatted her on the bum.

Annoyance flashed through her and she glared at him, only to feel a stab of fury that she didn't usually feel towards him. When she looked at Ron again, she didn't see Remus glaring at him with eyes flashing amber. Confused, she turned back to the counter and began piling pancakes on the plate before carrying them to the table, assuring herself it was only the effects of last night and nothing more that had caused her sudden emotional changes.

"I love you for more than your cooking," Harry whispered in her ear.

Smiling sadly, she replied, "Thanks, Harry. I'm off to work now, I'll see you guys later. Fred, George, be careful on your mission tonight."

"Always!"

"We'll see you tomorrow in time for dinner."

"Aren't you forgetting to kiss your _lover _goodbye?" Ginny asked quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear and to cause the entire room to quieten and tense.

"Perhaps you should shut your mouth, Weasley," Tonks said angrily as she glanced at Remus and Hermione almost convinced herself there was a look of trepidation on her face.

"I just assumed, seeing as he's _supposedly_ the second man she's shagged, she might feel all connected to him and be hearing wedding bells and such. We all know how pathetically romantic she is."

"You have got to be kidding," Hermione sighed in annoyance before storming to the kitchen door without eating anything. "Do grow up, Ginny."

"Yeah, besides," added Ron, mouth still full of food as he waved his fork in her general direction, "she wasn't a virgin when I got her, either. Someone had been there before me, or maybe several others. But at least now she can't call me a whore."

Hermione stopped with her hand on the doorknob and stared gobsmacked at Ron, several others doing the same, only in her direction and not his. That was something he had sworn to never reveal, and now he had just told them all. If anyone in the Wizarding world didn't know by the end of the day, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

The twins grinned wickedly. "So, who was he, Granger?"

"Thanks for that, Ron, really. And I'm not telling, George, so don't ask." She huffed, before walking calmly out of the kitchen and gathering her belongings.

From down the stairs, she heard him shout, "We'll find out eventually!" With a small sigh, she Apparated to work, missing the excitement that was happening in the kitchen below, but not the anger that had steadily been building within her. Why was she so angry today?

Remus, in his honourable way, had Ron's face pinned to the table by the neck, squeezing a bit harder when Ron started cursing.

"I suggest," he snarled in a raspy voice that the others did not recognize while his eyes flashed amber, "that you learn how to respect women a fair sight better than you do now, boy. Not all of them would be as nice to you as she is after what you did to her." He pushed a bit harder on Ron's neck. "If I hear you utter so much as a disdainful breath in her direction ever again, I'll rip you limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes! Now ger'off me, damn it!"

Only Harry's hand on his shoulder pulling him steadily back kept Remus from grinding the immature gits' nose into the table until he bled. Mad as hell and unsure why his emotions were all over the place this morning, Remus stormed from the kitchen and went to his bedroom, hoping to avoid everyone as the full moon approached.

Downstairs, Tonks was fuming silently while George was grinning at Fred. Slowly, everyone began their normal morning routine, leaving the dishes where they sat as they rushed off to work or wherever they planned to go for the day.


	4. Snape's Discovery

Hermione had been shaky and weak all day, so much so that Draco had talked their boss into sending her home, even against her will.

"You know we're going to the Kitchen in two days to see what's really in the Oven, Granger, and I can't have my teammate not at her best," he had said kindly. "A lot is riding on this, including our very lives. I rather like living now, so you're going home to get over whatever this is. I will not have you be the cause of an unnatural blemish to my extremely handsome face."

"You're right," she had relented. "I'll go home, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"That's fine. Everything is ready to go, we're just wasting time until Wednesday when everyone will be far away from the Kitchen and from us."

"You love your little code words, don't you, Malfoy?" she grinned as she patted his cheek.

"Of course! Now go!" He had even gone as far as Apparating her to her doorstep, refusing to go into the newly revamped House of Black except for their occasional Order meetings and to report back on his own missions, but wanting to see her safely home nonetheless. Hermione couldn't have been happier when he decided to use his research skills to help the Order, but there was always a strange tension between him and Harry that never made sense to her.

Hours later, Hermione found herself lying on her bed, her body trembling even as she remembered how sweet and genuinely caring Draco had been.

Talk about a complete turn around post-war; the Malfoys had done that and then some. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had gone to all three of their trials personally and had spoken on their behalf. When the Wizengamot had heard Harry say that the entire war would have been lost if not for Narcissa's lie, they had been shocked beyond belief and allowed her to walk free immediately. Since then, Harry and the Malfoy matriarch had formed an interesting friendship.

Harry also told them of Draco's inability to kill Dumbledore and the way he had tried to save them from Bellatrix Lestrange. He had walked free as well, with little more than a slap on the wrist, but it was his heartfelt apology to Hermione for allowing her torture that had started their friendship. He was now as close to her as any of her other friends, except Harry of course, and their friendship was still a cause of strain among some in the Order.

Lucius had had no defense except stupidity, but his lack of fighting in the final battle had lessened his sentence and he had already been released from Azkaban, now fully intent on rebuilding the Malfoy name into one that they could all be proud of by helping the Order find anyone speaking of resurrecting new Dark Lords or other such evils. Most of the Death Eaters had been arrested and sentenced, but a few were still on the loose, and it appeared there was no shortage of morons waiting to become the new Dark Lord. It was imperative for the others to continue the Order meetings and the missions they were on in hopes of curtailing any new dark power.

Another jolt of pain seared her body and she began shaking harder as her mind came forcibly back into the present. Clutching her pillow tightly between her teeth to keep from screaming out, she began sweating all over as tears formed in her eyes and quickly streamed down her cheeks.

She had cleaned the dishes from that mornings' breakfast when she come home, but then found herself too weak to do anything more. It was past suppertime, but hopefully, just this once, they would be able to fend for themselves. It was only Remus she really worried about. He needed to eat before his transformations, but she was sure he was more than capable of feeding himself as well.

Whatever was wrong with her, whatever it was that had started this morning, was getting worse instead of better, and her body trembled with increasing intensity. As evening turned to night, she could no longer contain herself and screamed out from the brutal pain. Suddenly, her body felt as though it was on fire; the unknown wound on her chest reopened, spilling blood down her shirt, and she could swear her bones were breaking. All the curses Bellatrix had hurled at her felt like mild tickling hexes compared to this agony.

"Hermione?" She heard a knock on the door, but she couldn't see through the tears or speak through the sobs. "Hermione, are you alright? Hermione!"

She knew the door burst open, and could see the blurry figure walking towards her. "Bloody hell, Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, panicked.

"Hurts," she whimpered.

"You're freezing cold! And you're bleeding! Damn, Remus isn't here tonight, Hermione, and I don't know what to do," he said as he paced the room. Then, he clapped his hand to his forehead and yelled, "I'll be right back," before running through the door.

The pain intensified and she curled into a ball; beyond screaming any longer as she sobbed quietly and prayed for death. Cowardly as it may have been, she didn't think she could handle the intense pain any longer. The next thing she knew, her head was being tilted backward and she was forced to swallow one potion after another, gagging slightly as each went down.

"What's wrong with her? She was freezing cold when I came in here, but she was sweating. And I don't know where all the blood came from." Was that Harry's voice that sounded so shaky?

"Potter, I assure you I will do my best to make certain she survives. Leave us and let me tend to her."

"I'm not leaving her, Snape, and you bloody well know it!"

"She does not need your heroics, Potter, she needs to rest," Snape mumbled. He watched as Harry looked from him and back to Hermione before reluctantly leaving.

With his eyes on her face, Severus gently brushed the hair from her damp forehead.

"Th...thank you, Severus," she whispered weakly while he ran his wand over her body and cleaned her completely, healing the wound along the way.

"You are quite welcome, Miss Granger. Now, tell me what it is you have managed to get yourself into this time."

"I don't know," she replied, her voice trembling with the effort, but slowly growing stronger. "I felt weak and shaky all day, but at times I would feel small tremors of pain. Then this evening it was far worse. It felt as if my whole body was on fire, and my bones were breaking. It was worse than anything I've ever felt before, Severus."

"And the blood?" he asked, and she couldn't help but feel that he knew something; he was clearly growing angry.

"I don't know about that either. I didn't even know it was there until this morning, but it was just a scar, not an open wound."

"It looks recent, as though it occurred within the last day or so," he said calmly, but his eyes flashed in anger.

"Well," she started timidly before raising her chin in defiance, "since we can't remember the events of last night, I don't even know how it would have happened. But," she added thoughtfully, "it was a scar this morning, now it's not. You're the Healer, you tell me."

"Why can you not remember last night? And who is 'we'?"

She blushed slightly, but forged on with the explanation, "Remus and I. We, um, woke up together this morning, but neither one of us can remember last night."

"You mean to tell me," he growled angrily as color rose to his pale cheeks and he pulled her up by the shoulders to face him, "that you slept with a werewolf, a werewolf who has been attracted to you for an insane amount of time, the night before the full moon no less? How thoughtless could you be?! Do you not realise what this means?"

"Severus, calm down," she said, jerking away from his grasp and sitting up slightly as she looked at him in confusion. "I told you we don't remember it, it's not like we planned to sleep together. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Simple and completely moronic. He marked you, you foolish girl. The bloody wolf marked you and you let him."

"Marked me? What does that mean? I wouldn't let him do that!" she said, pointing to the wound on her chest that was no longer bleeding, but had taken on a very familiar shape that made her eyes widen in surprise. "He couldn't have done that!"

Severus looked at her for a moment, clearly working carefully through his thoughts before he asked, "Have you ever consumed so much alcohol that you lost all of your memories, along with your sensibilities?"

"No, never! I didn't even have that much to drink yesterday either, because I knew I had to work today."

"I see. I am going to go now, but I want to see you tomorrow. Come to my office at noon. Do not be late and tell no one of this."

"I'll be at work then," she reminded him.

"You will not be at work tomorrow. You will be too weak to go and you will need to see a Healer. Do not make me come find you." He stood and walked to the door. "If I don't kill the wolf myself, you should consider the life debt I owe you repaid."

~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~

Hermione walked quickly down the hallway, arriving at the door marked '_Severus Snape: Head Healer'_ just as the clock outside chimed twelve times. Knocking lightly on the door, she was met with a gruff, "Come in."

"Severus, I did some research today on what you told me, but I couldn't find anything about markings and such," she said, jumping right into the topic of discussion after she closed the door behind her.

"I assumed as much. Wolves are smart only if their human hosts are smart, but they'll feel no need to keep a written log of their behaviour. How are you feeling today?"

"Weak, but much better with every passing second." She left out the fact that, since he had left last night, she had found herself needing something, craving something so desperately that she felt certain she would not live without it, but unable to ascertain what it was.

"Good. I want to give you a potion, and if this works the way I think it will, then we have a bit of work to do."

"Okay," she said nervously. "What kind of potion and what kind of work?"

"The potion counteracts the effects of others, which means you will remember the events of that night. Then, I want you to tell me the details."

"You want me…me to tell you…what?" she said in disbelief, staring wide-eyed at him.

"Keep those details to yourself, I beg of you. You shall know soon enough what it is I want to know." He walked to his desk and took the vial from the top. "Have a seat and take this."

"Now?"

"No, Granger, next week," he said sarcastically. "Yes, now."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione sat down in the stiff armchair and took the potion he had handed her. The acidic liquid burned as it flowed down her throat and she closed her suddenly heavy eyes.

"_You smell so good," he murmured in a raspy voice that made her quiver, as he nuzzled his nose between her legs and she gripped his head in her small hands. "I've been smelling your arousal all night. Was that for me?"_

"_Yes!" she screamed when a finger pushed aside her knickers and dove into her wet heat. "I wanted you all night!"…_

_Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of his nakedness. Slowly, teasingly, she ran her tongue over the tip and tasted the fluids that had gathered there as his knees buckled slightly beneath him. He moaned low in his throat and took her hair in his hands, silently begging for her to open her mouth and take him in. She complied, only a thought given to her wantonness as she bobbed up and down on his cock and hummed with desire. He began thrusting his hips towards her mouth as his hands tightened in her hair…_

"_Yes…gods yes…that feels so good!" he moaned... _

"_I'm going to mark you, witch. Gonna make you mine," he growled again._

She gasped as the memories flowed back to her, and she felt herself becoming wet all over again. Her eyes flew open as the next memories invaded her mind and left her shocked, not only at the events, but at her own strong desires.

"_Take me, Remus, make me yours!"_

"_I'll bite you, witch. I'll make you mine forever!" he growled fiercely as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back down to the bed. His mouth worked over her nipples as her fingers clawed into his back…Then something changed. His nips became harder, and so did his thrusts inside of her tender flesh that was begging for release. Her own body tightened and she felt her release burning through her veins. Before he let her have second thoughts, she felt his teeth break through the skin above her breast, and she screamed in pain…_

_His expression sobered again when he looked at her naked breast. "But I…I marked you, Hermione, and that's not something I can take back. I've always been able to stop myself from doing that, always. Hell, I've never really wanted to do that, but now…now I've ruined you…"_

"_You should be worried," he said softly. When she looked at him questioningly, he answered, "I can feel your emotions as well. We're connected now. For a wolf, it would mean you belong to me, that we belong to each other. But you're not a wolf, so I don't know what it means."_

"What does it mean?" she asked quietly.

"Assuming I was right?" Snape said, making her jerk her head in his direction when she remembered he was still there. "It means you were given a potion, a very potent potion. I would wager the idea behind the potion was strong lust, but I feel there was something more to it, something not exactly legal. Figure out the potion and you shall know who gave it to you. Or perhaps the reverse could be true."

"Right, so we weren't drunk then?"

"No, it was not the alcohol."

She ran her hands over her face and asked, "What does this mean in regards to Remus? Was I…was I feeling his transformation last night?"

"I believe you were. Did he say anything after his wolf marked you?"

"His wolf?"

"Yes. If I am not mistaken, which I do not think I am, the wolf and the man are separate entities living inside one being. In my research to cure Lycanthropy, I have studied this phenomena with several specimens."

"You've studied Remus?"

"No, Lupin was quite unwilling to speak with me. It would appear his guilt over things decades old and his own fear of the wolf inside kept him away. He still gets the potion, but he refuses to talk with me about it."

"I see," she said, although it would take a lot more than that for her to fully understand. She then relayed the conversation, her face dropping as she realized the implications of their bond and he nodded in understanding.

"Perhaps one day you will consider leading a normal and rather boring life?" he asked, one corner of his mouth drawing up after he finally managed to conceal his disgust.

"I don't think 'normal' and 'boring' are in my foreseeable future."

"I suppose not. In the meantime, you need to discuss these events with Lupin, then try to determine which emotions now belong to you, and which belong to him. In time, you'll learn how to keep your own emotions to yourself, so that he won't feel them."

"No!" she replied sharply. "We can't tell him about this, not yet. If he finds out what happened, it'll kill him. Please, Severus, please let us keep this between ourselves for now."

He glared at her for several long moments before relenting. "Fine. Perhaps I can alter the Wolfsbane Potion for you. I will not have you going through that every month. Let me see what I can do."

"This is not something that will just go away?" she asked lamely.

"I am afraid not. The scar upon your breast is proof enough." He handed her a mirror and she slowly pulled the neckline of her shirt down. She realized with the closeness of the mirror and her undivided attention that the scar was actually a mark, an ancient rune. 'Eternity' it read, and conflicting feelings of hope and utter despair washed over her. Why had she never bothered to look closer at the scar? Why didn't she see that it was more than an old battle wound?

They walked quietly towards the door, but as his hand went out to reach for the handle Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much," she said, slowly releasing him. "I had no idea what was going on with me, and my emotions were in complete disarray. However, I promise to never tell anyone that you're actually a decent man."

"Ruin my hard earned reputation, Miss Granger, and there will be hell to pay," he replied, pulling her arms down from around his neck. "Be wary, there will be more unexpected changes in future, I can assure you."

"Mmmm, yes, well, I'm not scared of you anymore," she said, smiling as she stuck her tongue out at him and walked out of the door while he mumbled something about her obvious lack of maturity.


	5. Miss Me?

**AN: Thank you to everyone who said my quotation marks didn't hold in the uploading! I'm not sure how anyone read this story wtihout them! I'm trying a different format, and we'll see. If it works, I'll repost all the chapters (5-12) that are up, then start posting the remaining chapters! But for this story to flow, the quotation marks and the italics have to be there! Grrrr.**

**As for my other AN that will now be deleted, I said I was sorry for not realising this story wasnt completed on and I hoped to have every chapter up by the end of the weekend. But I have to reformat them because they were all saved on a program I no longer have (yay for my faster computer though)! If not this weekend, then definetely by the next, since I get four days off! Happy reading and please tell me what you think--this story changed course several chapters in and went for much more plot (as most of my writing has done lately) and less 'bitchiness'. I'd like your opinions. Now, read on!**

***Moony would like you to know that reviews are like orgasms to him... and you want to make him happy or else. I've tried to make him behave, but really, would you argue with him? hehe**

Their surroundings were eerily silent and dark, the only sound that of their steady breathing and the click-clack of their shoes. Draco took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and holding it tightly as they entered the familiar room where twelve black doors surrounded them. As soon as they let the door behind them close, the room spun around, but their clasped hands prevented them from separating in the least as their eyes struggled to keep up with the bright, blue lights.

"As many times as we do that," Draco murmured, steadying himself as well as Hermione, though neither was really moving, "it never fails to make me feel as though I'm going to fall through the floor at any given moment."

"Yes, I do believe that was the general idea. Another defence mechanism. The Death Chamber!" she called out to the room.

"I didn't ask for an explanation, know-it-all, " he sneered as a door to their left flew open and they walked slowly towards it. "I was simply stating a fact." He released her hand, and she found herself missing the comfort and reassurance his touch had provided; even today, two days after her liaison with Remus, she still felt slightly off kilter.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked, slinging the sack off his back and extracting several magical devices.

"I've been ready. Let us step into the _Kitchen_, shall we?" she asked with a grin.

He smiled at her use of his code word and followed her quickly down the steps and to the dais. They looked up at the decrepit archway and grimaced. What they were trying to do, what they had been working night and day for months to discover, was about to come to fruition. Either they would learn more about the veil and what lay beyond it than anyone in history ever had before, or they would add this day to an extensive list of failures and move on to the next idea. Hermione and Draco, however, made an excellent team, and were so sure their idea, their laborious creation, would work that they were willing to try it out themselves. They were hoping to use their new inventions to slip through the veil and into whatever lay beyond it without causing harm to themselves, or a finality to their situation. There was a chance they'd learn the fates of those that resided there as much as there was a chance they would end up residing there themselves in the process.

"So, Malfoy, any last words?" she asked, pulling out the knife she had started carrying with her a year ago and laying it on the table. A wand was great, but sometimes it was nice to have a secret weapon hidden as well.

"I came, I saw, I got to go the bloody hell home without dying?" he asked, grinning at her in nervous excitement as they laid out their instruments and such.

The voice that answered them, however, chilled Hermione to her very core, and she immediately stood up and drew her wand, holding the knife tightly in the other hand.

"Now, now dearie, let us play nicely."

"Aunt Bella?"

"What do you want, Bellatrix? What are you doing here?" she asked, before looking at Draco and briefly wondering if she had been set up. She was surprised, and a bit ashamed of herself, to find his face a mixture of horror and rage and his stance 'fight ready.'

"Is that any way to talk to one so superior to yourself, Mudblood?" she asked, slowly walking closer to the two of them from the stone benches, wand pointed at chest level. "Besides, _you_ are what I came for today. I did not, however, sneak my way into this room so that I could be found. Therefore, my dearest nephew here will have to be dealt with first. I'm ashamed to say I'm related to such blood-traitor filth."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you came for Hermione?"

"Oh, didn't you know? There's a revolt beginning to rid the world of those that helped the wrong side during the Great War. The wonderful Golden Trio is at the top of that list. Surely with all your missions," she spat at him, "you have found something that would lead you to that conclusion."

"You really think I would let you touch her? _We _were on the wrong side of that war, Aunt, not her."

Her face twisted in fury and she levelled her wand at Draco's chest, but before she had time to utter the curse, Hermione's wand shot up and sent Bellatrix flying backward---straight into the veil. Her scream was swallowed as the fabric fell back into place and the air stilled once more.

Hermione and Draco shared a look of utter disbelief before looking back at the veil and then to each other again. The event was rather anticlimactic when compared to the drumming beat of their hearts, but the end result was unbelievable.

"I didn't mean…I was just trying…" Hermione stammered.

"It's okay, I know. But where the bloody hell did she come from?" he asked, finally looking around the decrepit room.

"I…I don't know. We'll have to report this to Kingsley, you know."

"Yes, but will he believe it? Fuck, Granger, I was standing right here and I'm not sure I believe it."

"I don't know," she murmured again, "but we should pack up and go talk to him. I guess this will have to wait, again."

"No! There is no way I'm waiting to do this, not again. The Minister can wait. Besides, it's not like there's anything we can do for her now, and she certainly isn't going anywhere."

"And if we hop inside the veil and meet her again, what then?"

As their argument progressed, neither noticed the veil moving more than usual, until a familiar voice could be heard screaming above their own.

"You cold-blooded bitch! You got exactly what you deserved. I hope you rot in there while I'm toasting your murderer! OUCH! Bloody hell that…well, hello there!"

They turned to the veil, jaws hanging to the floor and eyes wide as saucers as the man before them finally picked himself up off the ground and stared back at them. All three assessed each other, eyes running up and down in disbelief.

"Is it really…it's not possible!" Hermione muttered over and over, Draco's hand on her shoulder the only thing making her aware that she wasn't dreaming.

"Well, I'll be damned! Aren't you a sight for my apparently no longer dead eyes! You didn't think I'd be gone forever now, did you, Squirt?"

The name did it. Only two people in the world had ever called her that and, as tears welled up in her eyes, she threw herself into his open arms.

"SIRIUS!!!! My gods, Sirius, you're alive!" she cried, hugging him fiercely and allowing him to squeeze her brutally.

After several long moments, he slowly pushed her away from his body and looked her over again. Gently brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb, he whispered, "You look beautiful, Hermione. All grown up and exactly as I thought you would be. Tell me how long I've been gone. How are Harry and Remus? What about Voldemort? Why are you here with Malfoy, Jr. and why doesn't he look like an evil git?" His questions started flying from his mouth until she started laughing, crying and hugging him all over again.

Hermione led him over to the benches, Draco staying close just in case, but his eyes kept darting back to the veil. "You've been gone for ten years, Sirius; I'm 26 now."

"Ten years? Wow, it only felt like days. And I still have my wand!"

She gave a watery laugh. "You still look the same as well."

"We'll need a full report from you, Black. Everything you remember and everything you know. I daresay the Minister will be thrilled to see you and demand your immediate freedom and other such noble gestures."

"Right, cousin, like that git will be thrilled to see me," he snapped, turning back to Hermione. "Harry? Remus? The war? Help me out here, Squirt."

"Harry is great, Remus is great, and we already won the war with few casualties. One of the last rogue Death Eaters just went flying into that veil only seconds before you came out."

"You did that?" he asked in shock and continued when she nodded her head. "Thank you! I had a lot of time to talk to the others that are trapped in there. One was an Unspeakable who told us all that the only way we could be free from that prison is if the person who put us there was to go in themselves. Most of the people have been in there so long that there's no hope for them. I thought the same for myself actually, until I heard you three out here. Can we go now? I can't wait to see everyone!" He changed from thoughtful, to happy, to anxious, and then to carefree so quickly she had a hard time keeping up with him, but he was back and that was all that mattered.

"Yes, we can. But first you do have to see the Minister. Malfoy?"

"Yeah, yeah, Granger, I'll clean up here. You go on. I bet you get the rest of the week off for this, while I have to work double."

She smirked back at him. "Thank you, Draco. Besides, if he lets us both off, it will give you all kinds of time with this girl you refuse to tell me about." He gave her an honest smile before turning back to pack up their equipment, one eye still on the veil and his heart slightly in his stomach. Now that Sirius was there to tell them all they needed to know about the veil, he was unsure what they would be made to tackle next.

~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~

"No one knows you're back, Sirius, so they're all going to be shocked. Quite a lot has changed. We're all happier and more carefree than before. We've fixed up your house, gotten rid of your mother, some of the Order are married and have children, while others have drifted in other directions. We still go on missions, but it's more recon work now than anything," she said vaguely, trying not to worry him with the New Darkness they had heard rumours about. "At least it was. Strange things have started happening again that we're keeping our eye on, but we can fill you in later. Ready?"

"I'm ready, Squirt," he said earnestly as she made to open the door.

"Remus, Harry, the twins, and I all live here now," she added quietly.

"So, you finally moved in with Harry? How long did that take?"

"What?" she asked in honest confusion as he grinned down at her.

"I just thought I saw sparks before, that's all. So, not Harry then? Who managed to capture the illustrious Hermione Granger? Just tell me it wasn't Ron. Nice bloke and all, but I don't think I could stomach that."

When her face fell, then took on an angry appearance, he looked horrified. "It is?! Gods, Hermione, I mean-"

A crash sounded in the adjoining room. and they rushed over to the doorway.

"What's the matter, Remus?" Harry asked, as he bent over to help Remus pick up the pieces of a broken glass and then repair it.

"It's nothing, Harry. Just, for a moment there I thought I heard…well, I thought I heard Sirius."

Sirius released Hermione's hand with a mischievous smile and walked to the sofa behind Remus. "And now Moony thinks he's gone crazy. More loopy than ever before; but I suppose old age would do that to a man," he said, the grin across his face slipping into brow-furrowing confusion when both men spun around and drew their wands, pointing them at him angrily.

"What the hell?" he asked sharply, but raised both his hands in the air to show he meant no harm, even as Hermione darted in between them.

"Who are you?" Harry growled from around her.

"Harry, it's okay. Both of you lower your wands, it really is Sirius," Hermione added cautiously, feeling an uneasiness that belonged to herself and other confusing feelings that were obviously Remus'. Merlin, how could one man feel so much at one time? She barely had time to gasp at Remus' suddenly changed facial features before Harry broke into her reverie.

"Not funny, Hermione," Harry snarled, taking his eyes off the wizard to look at her. "He may look and sound like Sirius, but if you remember, Sirius is dead…I know, I saw it myself. Hell, I caused it, Hermione, so what are you playing at, and who the bloody hell is this?"

"Harry, that is enough!" Sirius said sternly, lowering his arms and staring at his godson. "I'm no longer dead, thanks to Hermione and young Malfoy. Most importantly Harry, you did _not_ cause my death. I could have stayed here, but I chose to go after you, and I chose to taunt my cousin while we fought. My so-called death was my own fault; and a bit of Bella's, let us not take away from her, of course." He walked slowly over to Harry, all eyes on him as he cupped his stunned godson's face in his hands. Despite the situation, he couldn't get over how much he had grown to look like his father, especially now when they were eye-level with one another. "Surely you've not carried that guilt around with you all these years, Harry."

Tears clogged Harry's throat, but he was so tainted, so cynical after the war, that he couldn't believe what was standing right in front of him. He pulled back, turning away from them all as he stared out the window. "How do we know?" he asked simply, sadly.

Sirius sighed heavily. "Ask me anything. Ask me something only I would know. Moony?" He looked to his best friend with hope, and noticed that he was staring at Hermione instead. "Oi, Moony! Ya know, I rather thought you'd look much older than you do."

Remus broke his attention from Hermione, hating the jealousy that had raged within him when she had jumped between Harry and Sirius and all the conflicting feelings since then. However, if she believed it was Sirius, then surely there was a chance. Looking at his friend and ignoring the comment about his own appearance that he had no answer for, he grinned wickedly. "Okay, if you really are Sirius Black, who was your first love?"

His eyes flew open, along with his mouth, as he responded slowly, "Anything but that, Moony! Ask me something else!"

Harry turned around to watch them both, thinking the man had certainly acted like Sirius, and now it appeared he had a secret he wasn't willing to tell.

"No! That's something only you would know. If you are in fact the you that you say you are, then you should be able to answer." Remus said, smiling as he walked closer to his friend and felt relief and amusement wash over him. Only the real Sirius would be horrified by that question.

"Damn you, Remus!" Sirius laughed good-naturedly. "And your wording was atrocious. Do they even let you out of the house these days?" At Remus' pointed look, he relented. "Fine, my first love was Minnie, as you bloody well know, ya furry git."

"Minnie?" Harry asked curiously, while Hermione broke out in giggles.

"McGonagall? You were in love with McGonagall?!" she asked, bending over and laughing harder.

"I was eleven and thought she was very smart and clever," he defended himself.

"And his adolescent sexual fantasies included her, a ruler, and a very long detention," Remus chuckled, walking over to his friend and embracing him tightly. "My gods, Padfoot, welcome home!"

With a lighter heart, Hermione watched them embrace like the long lost friends that they were before they broke apart and dried their eyes. Again, his feelings were overwhelming, and her own eyes became teary with his happiness. Sirius walked over to Harry, arms open as his godson walked into them and held him as if to never let go. "Sirius, it's you, it's really you!"

"In the flesh!"

"Remy!" they heard someone squeal, followed by a flash of bright pink as Tonks launched herself into Remus' unsuspecting arms. "I've been so worried about you! Why haven't you owled me since the full moon?"

"So," Sirius said as he grinned at Remus, "you and Tonks, eh? You do realize she's my _baby _cousin, right?"

"No," he growled, breaking away from Tonks and glaring at her, all the while missing the hurt expression Hermione couldn't contain, but feeling it nonetheless. He pushed aside the strange feelings he assumed came from the wolf as he'd been doing for days now and looked from Tonks to Sirius. "Tonks, say hello to Sirius."

"Sirius?" she asked cautiously as she turned around. Seconds later she was hugging him tightly as he laughed and she cried. She always assumed she had a hand in Sirius' death and now she would be able to let go of the guilt just like Harry.

"You always were a quirky little thing," he said.

"Among other things," Hermione mumbled, slowly walking out of the room and ignoring her feelings of jealousy.

"Oi, Granger, where are you going?"

"To start supper, Sirius. It should be ready soon."

Tonks released Sirius and walked slowly back over to Remus. "Great, I'm famished!" She pouted up at Remus as her fingers trailed along his chest. "I can stay for dinner, can't I, Remy?"

"Of course you can!" Sirius answered, then scoffed, "just don't call him 'Remy' anymore, it's disgusting! Now, come on all of you and tell me what I've missed."

~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~

Hermione stood in front of the stove, slowly stirring the sauce in preparation for pouring it over the chicken and then calling everyone, including _her_, to the table. Suddenly, she felt an odd burning sensation run along her spine and settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione," Remus said softly from several feet behind her, making her jump in surprise. "I was just um, wondering if you needed any help."

"Shouldn't you be in there with everyone else?" she asked, trying to get her hormones under control and refusing to turn around, least he see the flush of arousal in her cheeks and the hint of jealousy she was trying to hide. She knew he would feel it, that he had been feeling everything that she did, but she also knew that he didn't understand, that he didn't know the feelings came from her and she would learn how to hide them soon.

'_She's upset. Something has upset our mate. Go to her.'_

"No. Harry and Sirius are laughing it up at the moment, now that he's over the shock of who we lost and what's been going on. He told us what happened today. Are you feeling alright after everything?"

"I'm fine, Remus, really. Isn't it amazing what Kingsley is trying to do? Do you think it will work?" She turned around now, excited by the chance for Sirius to walk as a free man.

'_Seems excited to have him around, doesn't she?' the wolf asked, and Remus felt his own jealousy bubble up. Proof again that those odd feelings belonged to the wolf after all. The arousal he felt just by looking at her seemed duplicated, and the wolf was the only other one he could think to be turned on at the moment._

"I certainly hope so," he said, walking a little closer to her and leaning over the sauce. "Smells great. Who would have thought you would turn out to be such a great cook? We would have starved all these years without you."

She breathed in his scent, closing her eyes briefly as she memorized the man before her; the man she could never hope to have, but was now bound to for eternity. "What? Oh yeah, my, um, my mum taught me. That's why I do things the Muggle way, I suppose, because that's how I learned to do them."

'_Taste her.'_

His hand gently took her wrist and slowly guided the spoon to his mouth without breaking eye contact with her. His tongue flicked out and a small moan slipped from his lips as he tasted the sauce and thought of tasting the chef. Her soft chuckle brought his now closed eyes back to hers.

"Good, then?" she asked coyly.

"Fantastic."

"Maybe, when we are at the table tonight," she added, taking a napkin and stepping closer to him as she dabbed the sauce from his mouth, "you can try not to make such a mess."

A soft growl left his mouth when her tongue innocently darted out and traced her bottom lip. Before either realised what was happening, he bent his head and captured her lips with his own, tasting her mouth and then grazing his lips across her cheek, along her jaw line and her neck, causing her to moan even as he gave the wolf what he had demanded. The spoon clattered to the floor and she grabbed his robes, pulling him closer to her as his mouth reclaimed hers and their tongues began dancing to the oldest rhythm known to mankind. His arms wound around her waist and pulled her even closer, and she could feel his arousal against her stomach as she pushed into him more. Voices were heard coming near the door and they quickly broke apart, both breathing hard and staring at each other in shock.

"Something smells great!" Sirius said, obliviously walking over to his friends and looking at the contents on the stove. "Might want to stir that though," he added.

"Oh, shit!" Hermione exclaimed, missing the questioning look Sirius shot his friend as she grabbed another spoon and stirred the sauce again. "It's still good," she sighed in relief, and willed her trembling body to calm down.

"Well, we're all standing around," Sirius said, indicating everyone in the kitchen. "So what can we do to help?"

Hermione looked around curiously. It wasn't very often she was offered help by the others. Only Remus, and occasionally Harry, had offered recently; otherwise, it was mostly left up to her to do it all. It wasn't that she minded as much as the thought would have been nice. "Well, you can set the table and put the food on it, I guess."

Tonks rolled her eyes and took her seat, the one right beside where Remus always sat, and waited for the others.

Sirius clasped her on the shoulder while setting down a stack of plates, then charming them to set themselves at the proper places. "Aw, look who thinks she's the princess! You can do the clean up, then, along with the twins if they come in."

"Excuse me?" she gasped. "I don't do the clean up, Hermione does."

"Yes, well, we shall see," he said, taking Remus' chair and sitting beside Tonks.

"That isn't your spot, dear cousin."

"Really? I suppose whoever's spot it is wouldn't mind if I sat here."

"Help yourself," Remus said thankfully, smiling slightly when Sirius winked up at him. It was just like old times, with the two of them reading things about the other that no one else could see or imagine.

They all sat down around the table and began eating supper and talking of the past, along with Sirius' plans for the future. It would seem he'd have no choice but to stay in the house until he was officially pardoned. He wasn't happy, but he refused to become bitter about it now that he had seen the other realm and knew how thankful he was to be alive.

"And then, when I saw Kings was the new Minister, I started laughing right in front of everyone. They all think I'm a bit barmy now, but I couldn't help it. Can you imagine, Kingsley Shacklebolt as Minister of Magic?! He really is perfect for the job, and it's just lucky for me that Fudge is gone. That man would have locked me up in a second."

"Lucky that you missed Scrimgeour too," Harry added while rolling his eyes.

"Lucky for you that Hermione was around," Remus quipped, his hand once again touching hers. For the last almost half an hour he had found himself compelled to constantly touch her. Certainly, they were all innocent touches, but he felt drawn to her, like he couldn't control the impulse and needed the physical contact along with the heat that seared along his body from one simple rub of her skin on his.

Hermione had kept her eyes on the drinks the entire time, waiting to see if something was added where it didn't belong or if someone did something they shouldn't. The twins where first on her list to ask about potions and such, and she'd make sure to corner them soon.

"So, it's true then?" George asked from the door as they walked in quickly and looked at Sirius.

"How did you know? No one was supposed to know until we told them!"

"Calm yourself, Granger. We," he said with fake arrogance, "are the Weasley twins. There is nothing we can't find out."

"Exactly," Fred added, taking his seat and dishing food onto his plate. "You've been warned, Granger, you might as well come clean now!"

"I, um, think you two should eat. You know, put something in those matching craters you call mouths."

Remus could sense her sudden reaction before she even spoke. Her body tensed and the nervousness rolled off her in waves, making him wonder himself who had his mate first. His mate? He groaned inwardly to himself…the wolf was rubbing off on him and it was more than just his new, younger looks he assumed.

"Hermione has a secret?" Sirius asked, surprised when her eyes widened in horror and she shook her head. Of those sitting at the table, only Sirius knew the truth behind her secret, and she was determined not to tell anyone else.

"Yes," they continued, "after the other night, we learned that Ronald was not actually her first _encounter_."

"In fact, I'd rather guess she taught our dear brother a thing or two."

"Yes," Hermione growled, "and it turned out to bite me in the arse. Now, if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about this."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Sirius said teasingly as she glared at him in shock. She trusted him, would he really reveal her secret? "I'd like to hear what happened the other night. It seems you haven't told me everything that I've missed."

Tonks laughed from beside Sirius as she looked between Hermione and Remus. Softly, she whispered in a badly veiled attempt of privacy, "Well, I'll tell you. Sunday night we all found out that Hermione is rather, you know, easy."

Remus felt Hermione's anger and shame as though it were his own, and he briefly wondered how that was possible. Before he could think further, the wolf angrily spoke. _'She belongs to us now, and it is your job to protect her. If you won't let me out to kill the chit for her insolence, then stand up for our mate or you will regret it.'_

"That is enough!" Remus said, standing from his chair and glaring at Tonks. He didn't need Moony's instruction; his defence of her was automatic. "If you can think of nothing better to do than insult her, I suggest you leave."

"Calm down, Moony, she was only giving Hermione a hard time. Weren't you, Tonks?"

"Of course, Sirius," she said sweetly.

"Forget it," Hermione sighed, slowly pulling Remus down to sit beside her once more. "You're going to find out anyway, so I don't see that it matters who tells you."

"Hermione, I'll tell him later," Remus said softly. He grasped her hand in his under the table and gave her a reassuring squeeze, heat skimming through his palm and up his arm.

Sirius chuckled, "It really isn't necessary, I think I can guess. You two hooked up and the entire house flipped their wigs?"

"Something like that," Hermione mumbled, pulling her hand back and setting it on the table.

'_She denies us!' The wolf roared at the loss of contact. __'She cannot deny our bond!'_

'_Bond? I think you should learn the difference between sex and something more.'_

"So, you two a couple now?" he asked, still grinning but looking just a bit confused.

"Hardly," Remus said, making Hermione flinch inwardly.

"Mmm, yea, I think we will discuss this later, old friend." He turned to Harry then and grinned. "So, you said tall and blond, want to tell me more?"

"Er, no, not really," Harry mumbled, his facing turning slightly red.

"No matter, I'm sure we'll meet her soon enough. Tall and blond is rather my type as well, ya know."

Harry coughed and sputtered around his drink, his facing turning several shades redder than before as Sirius laughed at him again.

"In the meantime," Sirius added to the others, "I need a shower and some sleep. I think the excitement has become too much for a recently non-deceased man such as myself. You three," he said, pointing at the twins and then at Tonks, "are on clean up duty. Hermione isn't a house-elf, and she won't be treated like one now that I'm here. It was nice of her to cook for us, but if we're all going to eat, then we're all going to pitch in and help her."

Tonks glared at her, but the twins almost looked sheepish. "Sorry, Hermione. We never meant to make you feel that way."

"Yea, we just got used to Mum doing it all, I suppose."

She smiled sadly at them. "It's okay." Then she turned back and charmed her plate to fly to the sink, innocently touching Remus' elbow with her own. "Well, since I don't have to clean up in here, I'm going to go take a shower. Good night."

They all murmured their good byes while the wolf continued to fight the human for the right to not only take a shower with her, but take her to bed as well. In the end, Remus won--his reward was a fitful night's rest and dreams of his naked mate screaming his name from beneath him.

Chapter End Notes:

**Told you he had to live! Mmmm, wonder if the dynamic between them all will change. Do you think this New Darkness plays a part in the changes? Hehe, I'll tell you later! And most importantly, who is Harry keeping secret from everyone?! Next chapter: The tense situation with Hermione and Ron finally comes to a head...and a bit of sexual tension is resolved, but by who?**

_As always, much love and thanks to my wonderful betas Lady Lynn and lilmisblack! I'd be lost without them!_


	6. Mission

She calmly placed the earpiece in her ear as Remus continued to attach miscellaneous objects they hadn't used in over a month to her vest. The Order missions of late were more reconnaissance missions than anything, but after Fred and George discovered a few interesting details they learned more was needed. There were still several Pureblood homes that were believed to harbour Dark Artefacts of some sort, and the Order had been given express clearance to find said objects and retrieve them.

Only Kingsley had been made aware of the Horcruxes outside of those Harry trusted most, but, as soon as he had found out, he had made "Head of the Order of the Phoenix" a paid and full-time position, one Remus took seriously, much to Hermione's current annoyance. However, with constant rumours of a new rising power, they were all becoming a bit more wary on their missions.

"Just remember, you must push the button on the microphone and slide it over; that will leave the Comm. Unit on at all times, both ways." He placed a Muggle torch in one pouch, then leaned across her body and attached a knife with perfect placement that amazed her, even as her nipples hardened at his touch and her fingers wanted to run through his no longer grey hair. She was rather particular about where her tools went, and to see that someone else had taken notice of her idiosyncrasies surprised her.

"Yes, one would think that since I invented them, I would know how they work," she sighed, half annoyed and half amused.

"Sorry," he said, looking up at her sheepishly, "I tend to forget myself sometimes. Will you be okay tonight, you know-"

"With Ron?" she asked. Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones and her hands itched to touch him. "Yes, we'll be fine. I've handled him this long, I'm sure I can handle him a bit longer."

"I'm sure," he said, grinning, even though she could feel his slight uneasiness. "You weren't meant to be paired with him, but since you had the day off and so did he, it was more convenient this way."

"It's not a problem, Remus, honestly. Draco would have been a better option, but I'll be perfectly fine with Ron."

"You'll be careful?" he asked, his voice suddenly full of worry, a worry that she felt acutely.

Then it happened…his hand drew up to her face and his fingers lightly stroked her cheek as he pushed the fallen strand of hair behind her ear. Simultaneously, they leaned into each other, as if on cue from a force outside of human control.

"Granger, we're ready…ooops, so sorry. Please, don't let me interrupt, and you two just come on up to start on this rather important mission when it's convenient with your snogging time."

Remus groaned and Hermione blushed as Fred disappeared around the corner and they broke away from each other quickly with muttered words of apology. Hermione couldn't help but feel that the only moment she had felt normal in the last few days had just passed her by. The only moment since their shared kiss before dinner.

"I'll be on this end," he said softly as they walked to the door. "If you need anything, just let me know. We can be there within minutes."

"Thanks," she whispered. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to him, making him come to a surprised stop behind her. "Remus, I do have a quick question for you."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes?"

"The day we went to the Weasley's, did you have anything to drink out of the ordinary?"

Annoyance at the mention of that day flashed through his eyes before he responded. "No, I only drank whatever Tonks gave me and the Firewhisky. Nothing unusual."

"Oh, okay then."

"Hermione, are you still upset about what happened that night? I just thought, you know, that things were all right now. I thought we agreed we had just drank too much."

"No, no," she muttered, turning to walk back up the steps, "it's not about that." If Remus hadn't drunk anything new, and the twins were sticking by the story she asked them the previous night, then what in the name of all things magical had they ingested?

"Hermione, have you, um, you know…the test?" he asked nervously.

"Yes! I'm sorry, Remus, with all the excitement about Sirius, I forgot to tell you. I did the spell and I'm not, you know," she answered, grinning at him slightly, but feeling a pang somewhere in her chest. Was that hers or his?

~ ~ ~***~ ~ ~

"We have a live one," she whispered into her unit as Ron came up beside her.

They had been watching the manor for the past hour, and her muscles were screaming in protest from their lack of movement while she steadily held her body in a crouched position. Had it not been for the anonymous tip saying there was a lethal object in the house that would be sold the very next day, Hermione and Ron would have left to return later. As it was, they were stuck at what was supposed to be an abandoned house, waiting for the occupants to leave…waiting and waiting.

"Then it's a bust. Pack up and leave," she heard Remus' voice, and tried to suppress the shiver that ran up her spine. Just hearing his voice was reducing her to a puddle.

"We've been made!" Ron hissed.

Looking to her left, she saw that he was right. Multiple bright wands pointed in their direction seconds before the voices carried and the spells started to fly.

"Get down," she growled, pulling on Ron's arm and jerking him back into the trees.

"There are only five, Hermione; let's take them out and go on with the plan. No one is in the house now, I checked." Irritation coated his voice as he looked at her.

"Right now they think we're just a couple snooping around. If we go on with the plan, they'll know we've made them and we'll lose the artefact. We need to leave and come back later."

"Fine. It's your call, but I think you're just turning tail and running away like usual."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she hissed in disbelief as she stopped in her tracks.

"You heard me, now let's go on home."

"If you two are finished with your pissing contest, perhaps you can explain what's going on," Remus growled into their ear pieces.

"Nothing," she shot back. "Fine, let's take them out, get the artefact, and then go home."

"No, I'll go home; you'll just go back to Grimmauld Place."

"That is my home, Ronald, and can we not do this here? You know, with the dark wizards and Death Eater wannabes trying to hex us," she added, dodging a hex that went over her head as they ran out into the open.

Ron came to her back, just like they'd done so many times before, and they fought flawlessly. Within minutes, the five wizards were down, bound and sent to the Ministry for questioning. She reported in to Remus and they slowly made their way to the house.

"I'm sure there's more, so keep your eyes open," she said to Ron, as he opened the window and they crawled inside.

"Yes, Mother," he replied sarcastically, while they walked down the dark hallway. The entire house smelled stale and mouldy, but lingering traces of something had Hermione cautious, even if she couldn't put a name to the acrid smell.

"Weasley, get your mind on the mission or you're out of there," Remus growled again.

"Fine. I'll leave your little-"

He didn't get a chance to say more as the room they had just entered erupted into lights, and Hermione felt the sting of multiple hexes. Ducking behind a desk, she watched as Ron did the same with a sofa.

"What's going on?" she heard Remus ask, but wasn't able to answer him as she sent another hex at the waiting wizards.

Keeping one eye on Ron and the other on the increasing number of wizards, she watched in horror as one slipped around the sofa, ready to fire at Ron. "Ron, duck!" she screamed, throwing a hex at the wizard and watching as he fell. Within seconds, a curse hit her back, making her world go black.

Waking up to loud murmurs and a pounding headache was not her idea of a fun time, but it was the overwhelming concern in the back of her mind that had her really worried.

"Hermione?" she heard his soft voice call her name, and she moaned in response.

"Thank the gods," someone else said.

She sat up slowly, rubbing the back of her head and watching as those around her looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and relief. "I'm fine, really. How did I get back here?"

"I brought you after the last one hexed you and the entire house exploded. I'm really sorry, Hermione."

She looked at Ron and smiled warily at the honest tone in his voice, "It's okay. I'm just glad we both made it out alive. I suppose explosives caused the odd smell in the house." Putting her hand in the pocket of her vest, she brought out a garnet coloured amulet. "It was sitting there, right on top of the desk, so I thought I'd grab it while we were playing with the big boys."

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head as he took a sip of the drink Tonks had given him and set down the cup, a slight grin the only indications that he wasn't truly upset. Hermione, however, still felt his concern, along with his irritation, and hated herself for feeling so personally dejected about his feelings towards her. She knew he didn't want to have any feelings where she was concerned, but she wished he would refrain from being irritated and such with her. It _was _his fault after all.

"Right, well, I'll just go on upstairs and take a shower. We've got a lot to get done tomorrow," she murmured, as the others around her started talking loudly to themselves. Handing the amulet to Remus, she gasped in surprise as electricity flew up her arm and, as their eyes locked, she realised he felt it, too.

"Good night," she breathed, rubbing her arm and walking up the steps.

Moments later, he called after her quietly while running to catch up. "Hermione, wait."

"What's going on? Don't tell me that wasn't the artefact we were there for," she said with exasperation, even as she tried to will her body not to react to him.

"No, it's not that." He drew closer to her. "It's just…" He drew closer still, and his eyes held hers. "It's just that I…" He was so close she could smell him, and she unconsciously licked her dry lips. "Oh, bloody hell," he murmured.

His head lowered and his lips caught hers, bruising in their fierceness as she slipped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the wall. Her legs wound around his waist when he lifted her, and she returned his kisses with increasing passion and desire. Their hands began to roam and, before either realised it, his pants were around his thighs and hers had been completely vanished before she even saw him draw his wand.

"Want you so bad," he rasped against her neck, before kissing and suckling her tender flesh, his teeth nipping her teasingly as he instinctively sought her mark.

"Remus, please!"

He thrust into her wet pussy, growling at her tightness as she clung to him, slamming her own body downward so that his cock was fully embedded inside of her. She moaned and whimpered as he forced himself inside her over and over again, hands bruising in their strength as he held her hips and pushed her further into the wall.

"Wanted this so long. My beautiful witch," he said roughly, sliding in and out of her with renewed vigour when she arched and panted against his neck.

"Please, Remus…my gods, yes!" she hissed, mindful of the people below them, but finding it harder and harder to care.

Her body convulsed around him as he pounded her into the wall and grunted with his own release. He dropped his head to her shoulder and held her for a moment. The sound of others talking loudly downstairs brought them both to reality, and he let her slide to the floor, both righting and replacing their clothes and casting cleansing spells as the occupants of the house walked up the steps. Hermione was grateful she still had the presence of mind to cast a Contraceptive Charm as well.

"…but if she hexes your bullocks off, I don't want to hear about it later."

"If she does that, Harry, then it's what I deserve."

"Glad you're finally seeing reason. Oh, here she is now."

Hermione felt Remus' irritation, which matched her own, and grinned to herself until she saw his scowl directed at her. It was then she recognized what had just happened for what it really meant to him…a quick, uncontrollable shag and nothing more, just like that previous Sunday night had been. She felt utterly dejected, and her chest tightened quickly before she regained her composure, not wanting to allow him the pleasure of knowing he could so easily hurt her. Apparently, he would remember today and was none to happy about it.

"Um, Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yea, sure," she said quietly.

They walked into the library, closing the door behind them and leaving Harry and Remus in the hallway where Tonks joined them, an angry glint in her eye and her wand waving in a pattern no one saw.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?" she asked nervously. She never knew lately whether he was going to accuse her of being a whore, or actually act like the friend he used to be.

"I wanted to talk to you about…I, er, well, that is to say, I-"

"What Ronald?" she hissed, Remus' own anger infecting her somewhat, even as she hated herself for making him angry in the first place and not knowing why. "Did you suddenly realise you have something to say to me that you haven't said yet?"

"Yes," he replied, a serious look on his face that caught her attention. When she propped herself against the door and cocked an eyebrow at him, he simply said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I'm buggering this up, aren't I?" he asked with a grin, the look so reminiscent of her old school friend that she grinned in return. "Here's the thing…all this stuff that I've been saying, all the jabs at your expense, there's no excuse for them and I'm sorry." She stared at him in shock, mutely feeling Remus' concern, along with more irritation, as she watched Ron pace around the room.

"The thing is, well, I don't really know what the thing is. I just know that I have no right to say what I have to you, and I've been incredibly stupid. You're not a whore, Hermione," he said softly, coming to stand in front of her and gently cupping her cheeks in his hands. "You're brave, and intelligent, and so much more than I ever deserved. I know I could never win you back, I think that part of our lives is over, but I want more than anything for us to go back to being the friends we used to be. For you to forgive me. When I thought there was a chance I had lost you tonight, or worse, that I had caused something bad to happen to you of all people, I knew I couldn't go on without having you in my life."

Tears filled her eyes and she put her hands on the back of his. "I'd like that, Ron," she said quietly. "That would mean more to me than you can imagine."

Drawing her in closer, he put his arms around her and held her gently. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you, too, you prat."

He drew away from her then and grinned. "No matter how many people you choose to sleep with, you'll never hear another word about it from me. I'll be here as your friend, always. I think I'll have a talk with Tonks as well."

She slapped his arm playfully. "I've only been with three men, Ronald. That hardly makes me promiscuous. But thank you for talking to Tonks."

"So, about this first man?" he said, eyeing her curiously.

"It's my secret and mine alone. And thank you so much for telling the entire world!"

Grimacing, he said, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was…well, to be honest, I was really jealous of Lupin. And then," he said, running his fingers over his face in embarrassment, even as he grinned at her, "he went all wolf on me and made me realise what a git I had been."

Hermione blanched. "What?"

He opened the door and slowly led her down the now empty hallway. "I'd rather not talk about it. So, we good?"

"Yes, Ron, we're good," she responded, her mind currently on the man who was more wolf than she had ever thought possible, but was still amazing in his own right. So, who had she made love with just now? The wolf or the man?

Chapter End Notes:

**Well that's a bit absurd! Remus' feelings where Hermione is concerned are quite conflicting. At least Ron showed he's not such a prat afterall. Did you notice anything (from anyone) that was a bit 'off'? hehe so much to be explained later! And next chap...you'll learn her first!**

_As always, HUGE thanks to my wonderful betas, lilmisblack and Lady Lynn! much love girls!_


	7. Her First

Saturday was finally here! The last few days had passed in a blur of activity, laughter and fun, and Hermione found herself utterly exhausted. It would appear living in a house with two Marauders, the son of another, and the bloody Weasley twins was not a particularly good idea for a self-proclaimed bookworm.

Draco had been completely spot on when he had said that Kingsley would give her the week off. Right before they left his office with Sirius, he told them both to take the rest of the week off, and then hinted that Hermione had a lot of holiday time she needed to use as well. She had to laugh at that comment; the Ministry didn't give 'holiday time' per se, but allowed its employees the chance to leave when they wanted. Since her research with Draco had come to an abrupt end with Sirius' information, she really had no reason to be at the office any time soon--a holiday did sound nice.

However, the Weasleys were already over for a party, and she shuddered when she thought how Sirius had taken that surprise. He loved parties, but not ones thrown in his honour; he preferred to take the spotlight instead of it just being given to him. The party itself was winding down, and they had all found themselves sitting in the lounge, drinking Firewhisky from the twins' secret stash, even against their better judgement. Hermione, however, had decided that, instead of a repeat of last weekend, she'd remain safe and sober with her Pumpkin Juice. Sobriety would help immensely when the Order meeting started in a few hours.

It never failed when they got together that Molly would make dinner and then they'd all talk about what had happened recently. So far, there had been nothing to report but, since Hermione and Ron's mission, that had changed. Inevitably, the dinner tonight would turn into an Order meeting of sorts and, it would be nice, she mused bitterly, if the bloody leader of the Order were actually talking to her, instead of taking her so exquisitely against the wall and then suddenly ignoring her as if she had somehow wronged him. Deciding a bit of reading was in order before she was forced to spend more time with prying, nosey people, she went to her room and eventually fell asleep.

"What are you grinning about?" Harry asked Fred and George as he walked into the kitchen for dinner. After this morning's events with a certain blond, coupled with having Sirius home and happy, he was absolutely positive that nothing could ruin his mood; not even Fred and George.

Their smiles widened and then turned to frowns as they stared directly above his head. "Oh, just trying out a new product, is all," Fred mumbled unhappily.

"Great," Harry replied, walking further into the room and allowing Remus and Sirius to enter after him. "Watch out you two, Fred and George have something planned," he muttered over his shoulder.

"I think it's more than planned," Remus said, staring above Harry's head and then looking at Sirius' before closing his eyes and groaning loudly.

The three walked on into the kitchen, taking their seats around the table and looking at each of the occupants curiously. Names appeared in floating letters above each of their heads. The twins were looking at Harry with a knowing glint in their eyes, and Sirius was staring gobsmacked at Remus, unable to tear his eyes away from the name above his head though his friend refused to meet his gaze.

"Um, why is my mother's name floating above Remus' head?" Harry asked curiously, before turning to the twins. "And Katie and Angelina's above yours?"

"Well, my less than brilliant Saviour of the World," Fred smirked, earning a glare from Harry, "you know we've been trying to figure out Hermione's secret for a while now. I mean, we knew it wasn't Ron…"

"…and we were fairly certain it wasn't Krum."

"Which has left us wondering who it was and why she kept her secret this long."

"What secret?" Sirius asked, his face blanching as he realised the situation. "You mean to tell me that all of this," he said, waving his hand around at their heads angrily, "is to find out who Hermione…you should really leave this alone," he growled uncharacteristically.

"No way! She's kept that secret guarded so closely, we know it has to be good. Although George has money on Harry, I myself am leaning more towards the Slytherin side," Fred piped up excitedly. "But it certainly sounds like Sirius knows something he's not willing to tell. And who is Brittany McPherson?"

"The Irish _woman _that moved in next to the Potters the summer before our sixth year," Remus supplied, grinning broadly at his old friend. "Tall, sexy, brown hair, blue eyes, Muggle and about 30 years old if I'm not mistaken. Had all four of us drooling for months."

"Shut it, Moony," Sirius said without menace, while the twins roared with laughter and a bit of awe, and he found his eyes twinkling though he tried to hide it.

"Those names represent who we lost our virginity to?" Harry asked incredulously as Ginny walked into the room and the name "Harry Potter" began materializing above her. "And my mother's name is…" he started again, glaring angrily at Remus.

Sirius brought his gaze back to Remus. "Moony, tell me this is a joke," he said slowly, staring at the name and watching as Remus closed his eyes, ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"There are some things," he ground out, "that are meant to be kept to oneself."

'_Like the embarrassment that was your first time? Honestly, you could have found a better witch to occupy those few minutes that night.' _

'_Do shut up! That was one secret no one was supposed to find out.'_

'_One thing about secrets, my human, is that they never remain that way. And you have no secrets from me. Take our witch for example. You hate yourself for wanting her, for having already taken her twice, yet you long for her touch more than your next breath.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_The bond will not allow you to deny us.'_

Remus took another breath and visually imagined himself pushing the wolf back down inside of him. Recently, the wolf was growing stronger, more powerful, and Remus was becoming increasingly worried that he would take over and do something that could hurt someone. Visually forcing him down was the only way he could secure the wolf for longer periods of time.

"Yeah, like you shagging Lily and neither James nor I knowing about it! You could have told _me _at least. I mean, not telling James I can understand, but you refused to tell anyone who or when," he grumbled childishly, and Remus struggled to grasp the ongoing conversation.

"Right, because that conversation would have gone swimmingly," he snapped, then grinned when he realised Sirius wasn't as angry as he thought, just dejected at not having known.

"Oi, James, you know that girl you're in love with? Yeah, that's the one…I shagged her," Sirius said laughing. "I can see where that wouldn't have gone so nicely."

"It was a one time thing, Padfoot, and it just happened. Besides, I wasn't even her first."

"Way to go, Evans!" Sirius said appreciatively. "I just wonder who-"

They both sobered immediately when Harry slammed his palms down on the table and glared at the two men.

"Aw," cooed Ginny in a sickeningly sweet voice as she glanced at the door, "it would appear being a whore is a Muggleborn trait after all."

Their attention snapped to her sharply, but her gaze was fixed on the newest member of their gathering, who had his wand drawn and the witch suddenly pinned to the wall as she squealed in protest before quieting under his intense glare.

"It would also appear that learning when not to meddle in others affairs and when to keep your mouth shut was lost in the Weasley upbringing. I suggest you learn to bite your tongue, before I show you what I'm truly capable of," Severus growled, and his cold, black eyes bore into her.

"Bloody hell!" Harry screamed, throwing his hands up in the air and gritting his teeth in anger.

Exactly what Ginny had meant became obvious when they belatedly followed Harry's gaze up to the name above Severus Snape's head.

"No bloody way," Sirius said slowly, the disgust evident on his face.

Severus jerked his wand down, allowing the sobbing witch to crumble into a heap on the floor and smirking when no one offered to help her. He turned to the others and rolled his eyes.

"Some things are meant to be kept private," he snarked, looking at Remus and quickly looking away. "I'm here only to speak with Hermione."

"You? When? How?"

"Do stop blubbering, Potter. Yes, me, fifth year and, by the name above your own head, I have no doubt that I would need to explain the how to you as well."

"Right before O.W.L.s," Remus whispered. "I should have guessed. That's why she-"

"Yes, well, it was before James Potter, and that is all that matters," he said as he smirked at a very angry Sirius, before looking at the others. "Like I said, I need to speak with Hermione, and I dare say she won't be happy with your newest endeavour."

"Shit! I'll be right…" Sirius started, rising from his chair and walking quickly to the door, trying desperately to help Hermione keep her much protected secret.

He stopped short when the door opened and several others filtered in, crowding him back into the room. Arthur and Molly were first, both looking quizzically in his direction and not noticing the other's name appearing above their heads as she bustled about quickly to set the table and serve the already prepared dinner. Kingsley walked in next with an unrecognizable name forming half a foot above him. He was talking to Tonks and, when Severus' name appeared above her head, the room erupted in laughter. Only Sirius seemed nonplussed as he searched for Hermione and tried to stop her from entering.

"Come now, Man of the Hour, dinner might start without you," Kingsley said, pulling Sirius back into the room once more.

The names were then explained to the newcomers, and Harry grinned sheepishly when Arthur mistakenly assumed that was why Ginny was sniffling and looking at him accusingly.

"Look everyone, ickle Ronniekins saved himself for Hermione," George mocked, giving them all a laugh at his brother's expense when he pushed his way inside.

Ron smirked before saying wickedly, "Yeah, and she taught me a fair bit more than I imagined. Are we really back to this again? You know she was napping and she'll be down here any second?" he asked, and then looked at the names attached to the others.

"Shame you had to go and use it on your groupies," Harry retorted, earning a glare from Ron.

"You did what?" Sirius asked in a low and somewhat dangerous voice, forgetting momentarily what he meant to do as he turned to glare angrily at the young red head.

Ron looked away from Harry and turned his back on the crowd.

"Hermione and Ron were living together for awhile," Remus started explaining, but Harry finished.

"Hermione came home early from work one day, and found Ron with one of his Quidditch groupies in their bed. She wasn't too happy and soon moved in here with us. He was then kicked off the team when everyone found out it was the Seekers' wife and not just some groupie."

"Well, you've grown up to be a right stupid bastard," Sirius said coldly, and it was a testament to the family's feelings that no one stood up to defend him.

"We've made our peace," he mumbled, properly ashamed yet again.

"So, she taught you a few things? I wonder who…Oh. My. Gods!"

Sirius groaned when he saw Hermione walk through the door, her eyes locked on Ron's as she took in his red face and unhappy expression.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I told you she was a whore. Sirius hasn't been back a week and she's already shagged him," Ginny said stupidly.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Harry screamed, forgetting about his wand as he jumped across the table. His quick actions stunned Sirius and, within seconds, Harry had his hands around his throat and the older man pinned against the wall in shock.

"Yes, Black, how old was she exactly?" Severus snarled. "Did you even allow her to-"

"What the hell is going on?!" Hermione demanded, then squeaked when she saw the names floating around and the apologetically horrified look on Sirius' face, which was starting to turn a pale pink since he refused to fight Harry off.

Glaring at the twins, who were staring at her in amazement, she slammed the book she was carrying on the table and ground out, "When I told you to leave it alone, I bloody well meant to leave it alone!"

"Hermione, dear, if there's something we should know-" Molly started, earning an angry snort from Sirius and an incredulous glare from Hermione.

"Harry Potter, leave him alone or I'll hex you myself!"

Harry released Sirius, but pulled his wand and pointed it at his chest. His questioning eyes were on Hermione as he quietly asked, "How could you, Hermione? My own godfather?"

She took a deep breath, looked at Sirius for agreement, and then said calmly, "It took a lot of courage, believe me. And this had absolutely nothing to do with you or your relationship with him, Harry."

"What exactly are you talking about, young lady?" Arthur asked, his father-like tone assuring her he was there only for her no matter what, but that he wanted answers. It was the anger she felt from Remus, however, that left her feeling even more on edge, and she found herself refusing to even glance in his direction for the moment.

"Come on!" Sirius yelled, throwing his arms up in exasperation and then rubbing his neck. "Hermione, I swear to Merlin, if you don't tell them, I will. They think I forced you!"

Hermione looked around and saw that he wasn't far off the mark. Arthur, especially, was glaring toward Sirius, and Remus just looked confused now, and she supposed there was a hint of betrayal there as well, but she quickly looked away from him.

"Right," she began, taking a deep breath and finding a seat as everyone else seemed to calm down as well. "You all know I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. Well, he tried…things. Things I wasn't ready for at the time, and he wasn't completely understanding." Her face flushed considerably at the public admission, but she continued on while she had their undivided attention, and their anger suddenly seemed to turn towards Viktor and away from Sirius. "However, what happened made me start wondering…gods I can't believe I'm telling you this."

Remus slapped his forehead suddenly. "The spell! I should have bloody well remembered that one. I helped invent the damn thing!"

"Probably," she responded. Her hands came up to cover her heated face, but she lowered them when Harry cursed harshly.

"Go on, Hermione. Don't stop there."

She glared and said, "Stop acting like a child, Harry. This had nothing to do with you. I wanted to know about sex from someone who wasn't a fumbling teenage boy or a Quidditch star who thought he could take whatever he wanted. I wanted to learn from someone who could teach me without scaring me. There are certain aspects you can't learn from books, and so I asked Sirius to be the one to teach me because I trusted-"

"And you agreed to that? She was just a child!" Molly screeched.

"I was _not _a child, Molly. I was the same age as you, if I remember one of our conversations correctly. And it took a lot of convincing, believe me. I wanted it to be with someone older that I trusted, someone I respected, and there were really only two choices. At the time, however, Remus wasn't living here, and so that left Sirius."

The occupants of the table sat quietly, all recognizing the fact that there were things about Hermione they had never expected. Remus, however, could feel her need for acceptance and, even if the wolf inside of him wanted to kill his best friend for being her first instead of him, he took pity on her and decided to change the subject.

"Right. Well, as exciting as all this has been, I suggest we move on and perhaps eat after all. Harry, put down your wand and leave Sirius alone."

"Sure there's nothing about her sex life you want to add?" Ginny said with menace. She had been glaring at Harry since he defended Hermione and not her.

Remus looked at the witch coldly, and his harsh, raspy voice took them all by surprise. "Ginny, your infantile attitude is starting to wear thin. I suggest if you want to remain in this house, and as part of the Order, that you watch your opinions and make sure your loose tongue remains still."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sirius, when the kitchen started buzzing with activity and dinner was served. Vowing to herself that the twins would pay in the most painful way she had in herself to administer, she ate her dinner quietly and was thankful when she was able to leave to the safety of her own room and crawl into her bed.

What she didn't expect, however, was to be visited by a wolf wanting to reclaim what he believed belonged to him.

"So, Moony," Sirius asked cautiously when they were finally left alone in the kitchen. "How mad at me are you, exactly?"

"I was a bit upset at first, but I honestly don't have a right to be. If anyone has taken advantage of her, it's me. You were there to help her; I've done nothing but hurt her."

"And why is that, Remus? Why are you so, well, unlike yourself around her?"

"I don't know, I honestly don't understand why I'm so angry with her. I never used to feel that way where she was concerned, and it's only started recently. At first, I thought it was all these emotions I keep feeling. Now though, I'm just not sure."

"You should consider making it up to her. You never know, Moony, you and Hermione could just be the stuff dreams are made of."

"Well, the least I can do is apologise to her."

Hermione had just rolled over and sighed. Sleep was alluding her yet again tonight and the habit was becoming ridiculous. She felt as though she needed something, as though she craved something so desperately that she would surely go mental without it; only, she couldn't for the life of her realise what it was.

Perhaps it was the fact that her well guarded secret was now out for public scrutiny, or that the Order meeting was postponed while everyone tried to get themselves back under control. So she had shagged Sirius once…well twice actually, but what was the big deal? Harry had a small right to be upset, but not the others. It wasn't as if it were some lavish affair that had ended tragically. It was simply a means of learning for her and nothing else. For Sirius, it was only a way of teaching her so that a reoccurrence like what happened in her fourth year would never happen again. He was protecting her, in a way, and she knew it for what it was even then.

She punched her pillow once more and flung around to land on her stomach. With a heavy sigh, she willed herself to sleep yet again. As thoughts of Remus started to come unbidden into her mind, she groaned loudly. He was something else altogether and she wasn't exactly sure what she should feel towards him. It didn't help that he had no knowledge of what had happened _that night _and yet she knew everything. Maybe Severus had been right, maybe she should have told him all she knew from the beginning. She could tell him now, she supposed, but after he had so ruthlessly and wonderfully taken her against the wall, there was no doubt in her mind that he would only be angry with her. Besides, how could a werewolf not know what the wolf inside him had been doing? Surely he knew more than he was telling her.

There was a soft knock at the door, followed by someone gently pushing it open and stepping inside. They didn't even wait for her to answer! Then they closed the door behind them and walked over to her bed.

"Another step and I'll hex you to Hades," she said heatedly, but remained still.

A deep chuckle met her words and then _he_ spoke to her for the first time since _that night._ "You wouldn't hurt me, beautiful mate." His raspy voice washed over her and the first feeling of calm during her entire night settled over her like a blanket. "That's more like it. I do not like the distressed feelings you keep having. I prefer you," he said, leaning over her back and gently brushing the hair from her forehead, "to be happy. I can make you happy, Hermione, if you only let me."

"Happy?" she croaked, turning around to face the man, the beast, who had started all her problems. It struck her then that Remus' voice was slowly coming to match the wolf's and she wondered what, exactly, that meant. "Do you think it makes me happy knowing what you did? Knowing there is no way to reverse our connection and that Remus hasn't a clue what you've done?"

"The human will know when the time is right, and he remembers taking you in the hallway," he explained, his hand coming to her face once more as he caressed her cheek and jaw and she found herself unable or unwilling to move away from his touch. "He will know everything when the time is right. However, you must remember that you belong to me. No matter what your past relationship with Padfoot, it is to me you belong now. Do not force me to make that more clear."

"Belong to you?!" she screeched in indignation. "I belong to no one!"

He smiled. The bloody wolf had the audacity to smile at her! "You know. Even without the explanation, you know what we have become to one another. I am sure you understand that the human and I will not be able to survive without our mate. As well as I am sure you understand the implications to you in our bond." At her confused look, he continued. "You felt my coming out last week, did you not? You feel the human's emotions as if they were your own. We are connected, my love. It is a bond of the strongest magic, and it cannot be broken."

"What will you do then?" she asked, trying to shake off his touch. "Force me to be with you? You took advantage both of me and the situation. And you're taking advantage of Remus!"

"I took advantage of no one!" he snarled and she felt a small sliver of fear creep into her spine. His face softened and he gently clasp her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his amber eyes. "Do not fear me, mate. I could no more hurt you than a fly could harm a giant. You are my life, now, and I hold it, and you, in the highest regard. That night, I saw the opportunity I had been waiting on for over a year and I took it. It has always been us; for you and I, there can be no other. I know you feel it, I know you've tried others, but they fail in comparison to me, to us. When I'm not with you, you feel as though part of you is missing and we feel the same way."

His voice was harsh and his fingers rough and callused, but as he talked to her, as he touched her, she felt complete and knew he spoke the truth. "What of Remus?" she asked hesitantly. The man would hate her when he found the beast had taken her and she had let him. She knew, as she looked into his gentle amber eyes, that she would willingly walk through the Forbidden Forest naked and blindfolded if he asked her to, she would willingly do anything with him. His smile infused her with warmth and her own hands reached up for him.

"Not tonight, my mate," he rasped, his voice slightly pained and full of emotion as he smiled at her acceptance and willingness. "You have chosen to accept me tonight and for now that is enough. It is too close to your Fertility for us to be together without you accepting me fully. And the human must accept us both."

"I don't understand," she replied breathily, her lids heavy with desire as his fingers trailed along her bare leg.

"But you will," he whispered. Then he kissed her, a kiss that left her breathless and aching for more.

"Please, I need you. Please don't leave me tonight." The feelings of being whole, of being loved and desired, were utterly amazing and she dreaded knowing that when he left her, she would feel bereft and alone once more; the constant feeling that things weren't right was more than a little disconcerting.

He smiled at her before responding, his fingers slowly stroking up her legs and coming to rest at her wet centre. "We cannot be found together just yet. There are those that you associate with that wish to harm you and I cannot allow that to happen."

His fingers ghosted along her clit and she found herself bucking into his hand, her head thrown back as one finger entered her and his thumb continued to stroke her. He laid down beside her, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered hoarsely. "I did not realise you slept only in a shirt? Do you routinely wear no underclothes to bed, my dirty little mate?" He roughly plunged two fingers inside of her and she shrieked loudly only to find her lips covered by his own smiling ones. His fingers continued to take away her sanity and he came to rest over top of her, gently settling his weight on her pliant body as she strained against him. "Not so loud, they may hear you and come running." He chuckled and she bucked against him once more, the heat of desire twisting her in knots until she felt as if she would explode into a million pieces.

"I can feel how ready you are," he murmured against her ear. "I can feel your need, your confusion, even your slight hatred of me, but I know it will change soon. You want me, you desire me, and before long, you will love me…us. That will all come in time, my pet. For now," he added, plunging his fingers even deeper inside of her and making her world tilt on its axis, "you will come for me and it will be my name you scream, and it will be me you think of on the lonely nights that we can't be together. Now!"

"Oh gods, Moony!" she yelled, the sound muffled by the hand clamped over her mouth that only added to her orgasm.

"Very good, little one," he added cheerfully, kissing her softly as he climbed from her bed and licked his fingers clean. "That will have to do for the time being. I must go now before the others come. Good night, my love."

Hermione lay in bed for several moments, her eyes wide in wonder. The feeling of calm remained with her and before long, she was sound asleep and dreaming of the possessive, yet endearing, wolf that she was certain she should not be thinking about.

Chapter End Notes:

**Lots of cookies to those of you who guessed Sirius! Dark Cookies though, because they're coming from me. Poor angry little wolf...he's so confused and conflicted. Just remember though, no matter how much of an arse he is, I love him more than anyone, so don't be too terribly upset with me or him in the chapters to come! lol**

**Next chapter: Moony reveals himself to everyone! *gasp* What or who do you think could cause that? And someone else's secret is revealed as well!**

_As always, MUCH love and thanks to my wonderful betas...I'd be so lost without them! Thanks LadyLynn and lilmisblack_


	8. Lover Revealed

Hermione spent the next two weeks watching everyone around her, thinking to herself that they would all start comparing her to Mad-Eye before long. She always poured her own drinks, never accepting what anyone else handed her, and she only drank what several others around her had drunk before her with no evidence of problems. Neither Remus nor Moony had come to her again and, if not for the raging emotions she constantly felt from Remus, she would have assumed what happened with Moony two weeks ago to be a fluke. As it were, however, she could feel what he felt, and knew he was feeling her emotions with only an inkling that they were hers.

She had noticed, whether he intended her to or not, that Remus watched her more closely now. The reasoning was escaping her, but there were times he looked angry and other times when he would blush and look away quickly.

Their weekly Order meeting had just ended, and those around her were loitering and chatting with each other. She had laughed when Severus had warily walked into the kitchen for their meeting and then sat down beside her while they listened to Remus. Egging him on about his nervousness around the twins would have been fun, but what Remus had said was far too important to ignore, and so they waited to speak to each other until the end. Severus, however, had left quickly after telling her he had something for her at his office and making her promise to come by tomorrow. It made sense that he would rush her since the full moon was now only a week away. He always sent Remus' potion through someone in the Order, so it did make her curious to know why he wanted to see her personally for her own.

"So, Mione," Ron drawled as he sat down beside her in the now almost empty lounge.

"Ron, you know not to call me that," she admonished before looking at him critically. "Are you drunk? At an Order meeting?"

"I am not drunk," he slurred, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I only had two glasses of Firewhisky." He tilted precariously closer to her, pushing his body even further into hers. "One was Harry's, but the bloke wouldn't know that even if I told him, and the other was Remus', but he was too busy talking and being all Orderly to notice." He laughed at his own joke, but Hermione simply rolled her eyes as she got up, excusing herself to use the loo.

"Ah, don't leave, Mione," Ron called, staggering in her direction and catching the concerned eye of several in attendance.

Further down the hall, Hermione gasped in shock and indignation when Ron stumbled up behind her and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. Their truce was still new and held on shaky ground, so she honestly couldn't believe he would be acting this way. She tried to push him off, but he held her tighter. Then, he suddenly spun her around and pushed her against the wall, the rabid look of lust in his eyes made fear course quickly through her body even though the others sat clueless in the next room, mere meters away.

"Come on, Mione," he slurred against her neck, as his hands moved from her hips to her breasts. "You know you want me."

She pushed harder at his chest. "Get off me, Ronald!"

He pushed against her again and she gasped in horror when she felt his erection rub along her leg and the moan escape from him. "It's been too long, Mione," he groaned. "I want you so bad!" He ripped her shirt open, tearing the buttons and exposing her red bra.

"Ron, don't do this," she pleaded, when he grabbed her arms roughly and pushed her harder into the wall. She closed her eyes, willing this to all be a huge mistake that would just go away even as she struggled against his strong grip and wished she had her wand with her. "Please, just let me go."

Suddenly, she felt his hands rip from her arms and his body move quickly away from her, making her fall to the ground when her knees gave way; she wasted no time in pulling her shirt closed. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a loud crash, and she saw Ron slowly collapse onto the floor, a dent in the wall he had been thrown against, and a very angry Remus standing above him. When he spoke, however, the voice did not belong to Remus, and everyone that had flooded the hallway gasped loudly, their eyes darting from him to Ron and back again before taking in Hermione's condition as well.

"I should kill you where you lie, pathetic boy," he snarled, his harsh voice causing a chill to pass through the hallway.

"R-Remus, calm down. There's no need to be so violent. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding," Molly stammered, her eyes widening when she saw Hermione on the floor.

"I refuse to talk to you, woman," Moony responded roughly, before grabbing Ron's collar and hoisting the terrified man to his feet. "You have lain your filthy hands on my mate, and I will make good on my promise to tear you limb from limb. I warned you not to test me again, now you will die."

"That's enough, Moony," Sirius said sternly.

All eyes turned expectantly to him, even as their confused expressions remained frozen on their faces. It was obvious that Remus' behaviour had confused and horrified them all, but no one knew what to do about it.

"This matter does not concern you, Padfoot," Moony said, his hands still holding Ron but his concentration on Sirius. "Now," he added with a grin, "be a good dog and run along."

Sirius growled low in his throat and Remus dropped Ron, turning fully to face his friend as the others moved from between them slowly. "You don't want it to be that way, my old friend. Think long about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing," Sirius said harshly. "You're in Remus' world now, not your own. What you do affects him, and I will not allow you to hurt him again. I don't know what Hermione has to do with anything regarding you, but I'll protect her from you if I have to, along with Ron and everyone else."

It was then that Hermione noticed Sirius was standing in front of her, between her and Moony, and she slowly started to stand. If she was right in what she believed to be true about Moony's possessiveness, along with the feelings emanating more strongly than ever from him, she knew it would be up to her to stop this before someone got hurt.

Moony growled loudly. "You DARE stand between me and my mate?!"

"Your-your what?" Sirius asked, completely taken aback by the comment.

Moony's remark finally registered with the others, and they all gasped in surprise while Sirius stared gobsmacked at the young girl now standing behind him. She walked between them, noticing the way the amber eyes before her flashed in anger and perhaps hurt that she was standing beside Sirius and not himself. She could feel a complete mix of emotions from him, and decided that a few were probably from Remus as well.

"He's only trying to protect me," she said softly, her eyes never leaving those of her bonded mate. "He's on your side in that regard, so play nice. Something is wrong with Ron," she added, looking at her friend and noticing the sweat breaking out across his blotchy face and the way his body shook uncontrollably. "He would never hurt me on purpose, not anymore. But," she added, walking closer and laying her hand on Remus' chest, hoping to feel the man being forced beneath the wolf, "this is not the time, nor the place for this conversation. You must let Remus come back; I need him to help me sort out this problem with Ron."

"You belong to me," he rasped brokenly.

Her voice was soft and low when she responded, "And we both know that."

His fingers caressed her cheek and she heard whispers of "Merlin" and "my gods" from the others as he looked at her lovingly with amber eyes they had never seen before. When he spoke to her, his voice was raspy and full of emotion, yet just barely above a whisper. "This is not the way it's supposed to be done. I came out to protect you, but the threat is still here and I'm not supposed to leave while he lives. Until you both accept me, what more can I do? I can't leave you, little one, and I sense you are not out of danger yet."

She cupped his hand with her own and drew it down to her chest, allowing him to cover his mark. "We will accept you in our own time, but you must allow us to work through this. Remus still doesn't even know about me, though he will have to be told now."

Moony pulled away from her and leaned towards Ron, sniffing along his neck and almost respecting the way Ron refused to cower away from him even now.

"Your friend has been given something to increase his lust," he said at last, as he turned back to Hermione and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Do not be so shocked, my love. There are those among you who are bitter and selfish, and seek only to ruin the happiness of others for their own gain. He will be sick for awhile but, if he touches you again, he will be dead. Do not mistake my intentions, Hermione." His serious look faded, leaving only Remus' slight crinkles around his eyes as his entire look softened. "I will give you back your human now, but I warn you, he is rather unhappy with us both."

"He knows? He'll remember now?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yes. He is stronger now, and fights me for control constantly. It was only my anger at your friend for the fear he caused in you that allowed me to come out. Now, however, he remembers everything." Moony's fingers gently drew a trail from her collar bone down between her almost exposed breasts.

"Everything?" she asked in horror as she tied her shirt at the bottom to keep it closed.

Before he could answer, he dropped to the ground, clutching his chest for a moment until he gasped for air and blinked his eyes. Hermione could feel his determination and could almost picture him fighting to push the wolf back down and regain control. The thought saddened her.

"Remus?" Hermione asked tentatively, watching as he looked around at the others and then focused his blazing blue eyes on her. She didn't need their bond to tell he was angry, but feeling the staggering depth of his emotions sent her stepping backwards, away from him.

"Get-Away-From-Me." His voice was so hard and cold that it chilled her to the bone. The anger and resentment he felt hurt her deeply but, with a groan from Ron, she tore her eyes from Remus and rushed over to her friend.

"Ron," she said, touching his forehead. "Ron, you're burning up. Let's get you to a room and see if we can give you something for the fever. Can you walk?"

He nodded his head numbly, then glanced at Remus. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't stop wanting you. I'm so sorry," he muttered over and over as she led him to an open room and helped him lie down, even as she fought off his wandering hands.

"It's okay, Ron. Someone gave you something. Do you remember what it was?"

"Here's a Fever Reducing Potion, Hermione," Molly said, handing her the vial and helping her hold Ron up enough to drink it. "He only drank a bit of Firewhisky and nothing else. I've not even fixed dinner yet. Sleeping Draught," she added, hading her another vial.

"But, the truth of the matter is, someone gave him something," Sirius said, waving his wand without visible effect.

"What were you trying to do?" Harry asked him with a slight smile.

"I locked the doors and other entrances," Sirius answered seriously. "No one is getting out until we find out who drugged Ron. I've dealt with one traitor, I won't do it again."

Harry's response died on his lips when a loud scream was heard from downstairs. It was quickly followed by an even louder threat. "Someone get the fuck down here or else!"

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, then turned from the room and ran down to the fireplace.

As Ron quickly fell asleep, the others followed Harry to find out what was wrong with Draco. When they saw him stuck in the fireplace, green flames spinning him around and around, they couldn't help but laugh at his miserable state.

Sirius, rolling his eyes, pointed his wand at the fireplace. The second it dumped Malfoy out onto the floor, however, he sealed it once more and looked at the others in warning.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"Aw, it's good to see you, too, Potter. However, Blaise and I just returned from our mission and, since this is Headquarters and all, I thought this would be the place to come and report our lack of findings." He shuddered visibly as he looked around. "I hate this place."

"Oh, right," Harry said sheepishly, as he cleaned the blonds' robes with his wand and led him to the sofa. "Still dizzy?" he asked.

"Better now," Draco said, a grin tugging at his lips as he witnessed Harry's slight embarrassment.

Hermione watched the exchange curiously before addressing Draco. "What did you find?"

"Always to the point, Granger? Can't a bloke let his head stop spinning before you jump his bones?"

"I would hardly jump your bones, Malfoy," she replied, rolling her eyes at him as he looked at her shirt with raised eyebrows.

Suddenly, a red-faced Ginny stormed into the room, followed closely by Tonks, who looked clearly angry at the other witch. "Why can I _not_ leave?" Ginny asked with a huff.

"Because you can't," Sirius replied without looking at her.

"Pity," Draco said under his breath, stopping only when Remus looked in his direction.

"What did you find, Draco?" Remus asked, sighing in exasperation as he ran his fingers through his hair and sat on another sofa. The previous events were put on the backburner as everyone concentrated on what Draco was saying and wished he had come before the others had left from the meeting only hours ago.

"Nothing much," he started, but stopped to smirk when Harry moved further away from Ginny. "Problems keeping a man, Weaslette?"

"Draco," Remus said warningly while Ginny glared at them all.

Rolling his eyes, Draco continued telling them what they had witnessed. "Blaise and I went to the mansion you sent us to, but it appeared abandoned. We decided to scope out the cellars and that's when we overheard a couple of men talking. Bloody wankers if you ask me."

"What did the men say?" Remus asked.

"They said there is a meeting in the next few days in a small town called Optenburg. It's by invitation only and they're looking for both men and women--couples I would wager. Apparently, they scope out local areas and look for those they feel are interested. The town is mixed, but mostly Muggle, and I do not believe it will be easily found."

"How do they know who is interested?" Tonks asked, walking over to sit beside Remus, who did not move away. This time, Hermione noted with a pang of jealousy, Remus didn't feel irritated at all by her presence.

"Simple. They go to a certain café at noon sometime during the next four days and sit in the back booth in the far corner. I have personally never been to such a place, but apparently, it's rather low scale. You are to tell them you have a special order for the cook and wish to speak to him directly. The cook comes out and you order whatever you like, but that is the cue."

"This day keeps getting better and better," Remus mumbled under his breath. "We'll have to have someone on the inside," he said to the others. "The only way to figure out what they're doing is have our people in their meeting."

"Agreed," the others said. Since there was a majority of the Upper Order members, they allowed it to stand without a formal meeting--time was of the essence.

"Who will go?" Molly asked.

"Harry and I can do it!" Ginny said excitedly. "We can pretend to be a married couple, sit in the back booth, and wait until they come to us. It won't be hard at all to pull that off."

Harry groaned loudly and several snickered around them. There was an aggravated knock at the door, and Sirius walked quickly to open it while the others waited before continuing.

"Dunno what bloody git locked us out of our own house."

"Nor I, brother. Should be strung up by his toes," George replied. Both their grins slipped when they saw the serious looks of the others. "What happened?"

"Impromptu meeting," Sirius answered. "And I am the bloody git that locked you out, but we'll get to that later. Just don't plan on going anywhere."

"Back to business, please," Remus said. "We need two people best suited, preferably a man and woman, but Harry is far too recognizable. We'd have to Polyjuice him and-"

"We could do that!" Ginny said, beaming.

"No, Ginny, you couldn't," Hermione bit out. "If you do that, it would take a month to brew and even then he'd have to take it hourly."

"So? I'm sure someone has some already brewed. You don't know everything, Hermione."

"So," she replied impatiently, "what will the New Darkness think if Harry's drinking something every hour. They're not stupid, they'll catch on quickly."

Ginny huffed, but then finally sat quietly.

"Draco, you were there, you know what they said, perhaps you could go? Tomorrow?"

"I can't. Kingsley called me in to work tomorrow and I have to go back. Unlike Granger here, I actually use days off instead of working and saving them all. Besides, you're not touching my looks," he added as he ran his fingers lovingly over his long hair and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not funny, Draco."

Sirius cut in, a contemplative look on his face as he surveyed the room. "There are only four women here, let's choose that one first. Molly can't go, the boys won't allow it and Arthur would have Remus' head. That leaves Hermione, Ginny and Tonks."

"Sorry, cousin dear, Auror meetings all week with the Department Head. We're also trying to work this situation from our own angle and you know I can't mix the two without giving Kings away."

"Okay, Ginny is too noticeable in my opinion and Hermione is a better option. No offence to you," he said when Ginny huffed again, "but she's smarter and better able to get herself out of tight situations."

"It's always Hermione!" Ginny whined loudly. "Hermione this, Hermione that…it's all I ever hear and I'm-"

"Enough!" Tonks said loudly. "This is more important than you, Ginny. This is more important than who you want and what you want!"

"Well said," Remus said quickly.

"Hermione?" Molly asked, a hint of the worrying mother in her tone.

"I'll go," she said, surprised and happy that the meeting had gotten them all away from the topic of Remus and Moony. "Besides, it will be nice to get out and see a place I've never seen before."

"Now for the bloke," Sirius said. "Draco and Harry are out, I'd think the Weasleys would be too noticeable, they're entirely too famous to go under the radar…as am I, being wanted and all still."

"And Hermione's not?" Ginny scoffed.

"She's the only option we have. Maybe we can Glamour her or something."

"Blaise would probably go," Draco offered. "He was there with me and I think he's off tomorrow. I can go talk to him now and come straight back." He eyed the fireplace warily.

"That would work. Yes, Draco, ask him and bring him back with you. Otherwise, we'll have to work with Fred or George."

Sirius stood and pointed his wand at Draco who blanched slightly. "This is the only way you'll be able to get in and out. If Blaise comes with you, we'll have to lower the wards for him, so you need to tell me first."

"Er, okay," Draco said, looking around in obvious confusion before Apparating quickly to his friend.

"Hermione will need to dye her hair. Glamours won't last long enough and we need to change her quickly," Harry told them all. "And," he added with a cheeky grin that only served to make Hermione glare at him, "maybe she could actually do something with it."

"I have some dye at my flat," Tonks replied quickly. When they all looked at her quizzically, she answered their unasked question. "It hides my changing hair colour when I'm on a mission and find it hard to control. Is blonde okay with you, Hermione?"

"Er, sure," she said tentatively. It wasn't that she cared about her hair, but Tonks being nice to her suddenly was something to cause more than a slight uneasiness.

"I'll get it now. In the meantime," she added, looking at Remus before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "keep Ginny here and no one leave. There are things to discuss…important things."

Chapter End Notes:

**So, is Tonks going to be nice...or is she sneaking?! And poor Remus! He's such a confused little puppy!**

**I have to say, my fav line was Moony looking at Sirius and telling him to run along like a good dog! lmao!**

_As always...love to my betas, Lady Lynn and lilmisblack!_

_**And the title of this chapter was from one of JR Ward's Black Daggar Brotherhood books.**_


	9. Certain Truths

"Well, that was rather cryptic," Fred mumbled.

"Did we miss something?" George asked brightly.

Remus lowered his head and ran his hands across his face before looking at the others. Hermione felt his worry, his disheartenment, and gave a fleeting thought to comforting him. The thought vanished as quickly as it came when he glared at her before looking back at the others.

"I can only imagine what you all must be thinking right now. I had no idea the wolf could take over like that, I assure you. Now that we do, however, actions must be taken. He could have hurt Ron earlier, and I cannot allow that. I can never allow that to happen!" He stood up and began pacing the room, not realising that no one was blaming him yet. "The consequences of those actions would be disastrous. I just…I couldn't-"

"Remus, calm down. You're giving me a headache."

Remus spun around quickly and glared at his friend. "Do you think this is a joke? Is this funny to you, Sirius? You challenged him, and he was ready to kill you as well. Kill you! All because of her!" he shouted, throwing his arm in Hermione's direction.

Hermione hung her head to hide the sudden tears, wishing she had told Remus from the beginning like Severus had suggested; but now it was too late, and Remus would never forgive her.

'_You have made her feel shame because of our bond. You are not supposed to treat her like that!'_

"_Of course I am! You both know more than you ever told me and, because of you, I almost killed someone! You may relish that, but I do not.'_

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" Sirius asked, waving his hand to indicate the room before continuing. "But, does it look like anyone is blaming you, or accusing you? Look around, Remus. These are your friends, your family. We're not here to make accusations or to pass judgement, and I'm sure Ron will feel the same way. There is something going on with you and Hermione, and we need to figure that out before we go any further."

"The only thing going on between us is that we got drunk and had sex! There is nothing else!" he shouted so loudly that everyone missed Tonks tripping back into the room.

Hermione felt her heart stop in her chest even as her face turned red. She knew he felt nothing for her, the way he had taken her in the hallway that day proved it, but to hear him actually say it in front of everyone was more hurtful than she had thought. A sharp pain sliced into her chest and she gasped, her hand flying up to cover the scar she thought had healed.

"Do you so easily forget that you can't get drunk? That it is physically impossible for a werewolf to become inebriated?! We tried, remember? James, Peter, and I made you drink so much Firewhisky that you practically drowned, and you never once even swayed. So, what's the real reason? The Remus Lupin I know is not this much of a bastard, and if you've become one, then I'm not sure I wish to know you any longer!"

A quill could have fallen and been heard by all in the silence that stretched on for several moments. Everyone stared at the two men; their chests were heaving and their faces reddened in anger as their gazes remained locked on the other's.

"S-Sirius, it's not his fault," Hermione said timidly. "I knew, and I should have told him; Severus even told me I should. It was Moony that night, not Remus."

Both men spun in her direction. "You're damn right you should have told me!" Remus said angrily.

"Er, actually, if we're assigning blame, it's my fault," Tonks interjected quietly. "I only meant for Remus to want me, I never meant for anything else to happen."

"The potion! It was you?" Hermione asked weakly, her chest hurting more and more the angrier Remus became, a small bit of happiness sneaking into her thoughts when she saw him absently rub his own chest, but the more he actively denied the bond between them, the more physical pain she felt until it was slowly etching through her entire body and making her feel weak and nauseous.

"How did you know?"

"Severus." The name was enough, and they all seemed to suddenly understand how Hermione had regained her memories and how she now knew more than Remus had.

Tonks simply nodded her head. "I was angry. The day we played that game at the Burrow, I was so angry at you. I've noticed the way Remus looks at you, the way his eyes light up even if he doesn't realise it, and he doesn't look at me that way. I thought if I made him want me, that he'd see what I could be for him and give me a chance."

"You drugged me?" Remus asked with disgust.

"Yes," she replied, turning her attention to Remus and trying to hide her shame, while inside, she was smiling so brightly she was sure she was glowing. The truth, funnily enough, would get her exactly what she wanted; that and a few spells here and there. "But you took Hermione home instead, and I became even angrier. Then things went so wrong." She sat down on a chair and bowed her head, tears of pseudo-remorse sliding down her cheeks. She noticed that most people in the room felt sorry for her, instead of being overly angry, and that did cause her a twinge of guilt. Her feelings for Remus were widely known, they just hadn't realised how desperate she had become, nor the depths to which she would still go.

"When I came back from the mission with Ron, had you given Remus something then?" Hermione asked, as her thoughts ran rampant and she understood why Remus had accosted her that day.

"Yes. It was my last attempt. When he sought you out," she said, her face turning red as more eyes widened even further, "I knew it was you he wanted and not me. It was then I realised what I had done, what I'd become. I wanted to come clean then, tell you everything, but Ginny convinced me not to. It was just like with Ron; he went to the one he truly wanted, which happened to also be you." This much she knew they had to know. She took her vows as an Auror seriously, and she had broken them, poisoning someone else in the process. If she were made to be punished for this action, at least it was deserved. However, she didn't feel, if she could keep the act going longer, that they would seek revenge on her just yet. Ginny, though, would make a perfect scapegoat, and a very well deserving one at that.

"Why is he sick then?" Molly asked.

"The drug was designed for Aurors to use during interrogation. The effects are only that of strong lust followed by memory modification when the desires are acted upon. When they're not, however, it becomes torturous for the one infected." Holding her hand up to stop Molly's incensed interruption, she added quickly, "I've already given Ron the antidote, and he should be fine. Weak and shaky for a few days, but fine."

The Floo opened, and Draco stepped out gracefully. One look around the room, however, and he smartly held his tongue and walked over to Harry, who simply nodded his head.

"What does Ginny have to do with this?" Molly asked quietly.

"Nothing! This was all her scheme!" Ginny said loudly, her eyes large and innocent.

"Why you little…Never mind; it _is _mostly my fault. Ginny only used my idea to try and seduce Harry. We put the potion into Harry and Remus' drinks and waited. It wasn't until we noticed Hermione had drunk Harry's drink that we realized what a huge mistake we'd made. It was for that reason Remus and Hermione wound up in bed together without their memories."

"Wait," Harry broke in, "you wanted Remus and I to…what?" he asked, shaking his head and looking perturbed.

"No, you two wouldn't have done anything with each other. The plan was that we would be there when the potion took effect, that you would act out your desires on us."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? What you've caused?" Remus asked her angrily. "I slept with Hermione, for fuck's sakes!" he shouted, making the room cringe at his outrageous and uncharacteristic behaviour.

Hermione stood up suddenly, her chest now hurting so badly she grimaced as she moved. Pressing her hand against it to dull the pain, she came to stand in front of Remus. Her gut was churning, not only at his words, but at his callousness towards her and their situation. It was obvious that their friendship was gone, and what remained was nothing more than a bond that could not be broken, but would manage all other means of atrociousness before possibly killing them both.

"Hermione, you know what I mean. I really don't want to get into this with you now," he said coldly when she didn't speak right away.

"I am so sorry," she bit out, her voice and her anger rising as tears reformed in her eyes and she felt humiliated in front of everyone. "I'm sorry we were drugged, I'm sorry I took Harry's glass, I am so bloody sorry it was me you were forced to bed! But half the blame for our current problem lies at your feet, and you don't see me acting like a complete dragon's arse because of it. You may hate me now, Remus, but don't take it out on everyone else. And do NOT forget who is truly to blame!"

She walked to the Floo and grabbed a handful of powder. "Spinner's End!" she shouted, throwing the Floo powder into the fireplace, only to realise just as Harry began walking over to her, that she had blood on her hand and her face was covered in tears. Her chest hurt, it hurt so badly that she couldn't breathe.

"Hermione, you're bleeding again!" Harry said, as he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Spinner's End!" she shouted again; this time her voice was drowning in the desperation and frustration. "Sirius," she begged, when she finally understood why she couldn't leave. "Please, Sirius, let me leave. I have to…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell into Harry's outstretched arms.

"Hermione!" he shouted, patting her face roughly as he tried to awaken her.

"She knew something was wrong," Remus said softly, furrowing his brow in confusion as he looked at her and realised for the first time that he had been rubbing his own chest in the exact some area where she was now covered in blood. "She was going to Severus. It's her I've been feeling all this time, not the wolf. Oh, gods…Someone call Severus!" he yelled to the others. Without thinking, he pulled her from Harry and swept her limp body into his arms before carrying her up the stairs and into his own bedroom.

Ten minutes later, Severus strode into the room, sparing only a glance at Remus before turning his attention to Hermione's lifeless form. When he saw the blood trickling from her wound, he snarled at Sirius, "Get the wolf out of this room and do not let him back in."

"I'm not going anywhere, Severus."

"I will not have you trying to attack me when I touch her. Get out or I'll leave her for you to heal. However, it is obvious to me that you much prefer hurting her."

"Come on, Remus," Sirius said warily. "We'll let him take care of her for now."

Sirius roughly ushered Remus all the way to his room and, as the door shut behind them, he pinned Remus with a glare. "Stop pacing and tell me what the bloody hell is going on here."

"Does it look like I know?" Remus snapped. "I just realised I've been feeling her emotions for the past three weeks. How is that possible? Why is it that I'm so angry with her, yet letting her out of my sight drives me crazy with worry?"

"I don't know, mate, I honestly don't know."

"Because you are a foolish man."

Both men jumped when Severus spoke, closing the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

"How is she?"

"She is perfectly fine. Draco and Potter are sitting with her now, and she's demanding they let her leave."

"Leave? After that?" Sirius asked incredulously.

Running his hands through his hair, Remus said quickly, "I have to see her. I know she's angry, and I can tell she's going to do something impulsive. I just…I just need to see her." He strode to the door, only to be stopped by Severus' gruff voice.

"You're not going anywhere near her, not yet. Your refusal to accept what you are, what you could be, is not only costing you your own life, but hers as well."

"What?" Remus asked in aggravation. He wanted to see Hermione, wanted to go to her, comfort her, yet he didn't understand why the need was so strong when he was more than just angry with her only moments ago. Truth be told, he was still angry with her. Why was it her, of all people, that made him feel emotions so strongly? He had unknowingly loved her only a month ago and now he felt as though he hated her.

'_Perhaps you should listen to him. He's always been fairly intelligent for a human, and you certainly haven't been listening to me.'_

'_This is all your fault! Don't you see what you've done? You could have fought the effects of that potion, but you chose to let it weaken me so you could take over. You're nothing more than a monster, a coward, and I will never listen to you.'_

'_Do not force my hand, rash man. When one finds a mate, it is nothing to scoff at. I've been trying to tell you for almost a year that she should be ours, but you wanted to 'take it slow' and 'work up to it' or whatever nonsensical words kept spewing from your little mind when you thought you were talking to yourself. I, however, managed to bed her, to make her ours, in only a night.'_

'_And what a fine disaster that turned out to be! You are messing with our lives here, not your own.'_

'_Your life, as well as hers now, are my own.'_

"If you are quite finished arguing with yourself, perhaps you will be inclined to listen to me?"

"Fine," Remus huffed, before straddling a chair across from Severus, his tense arms resting along the back of it.

Severus looked around, his large nose turning up at the realisation that they were in Sirius' bedroom. "Must we do this here?"

"If you're here to talk, then talk. Otherwise leave me the hell alone."

"She was correct in that assumption, you have truly become a 'dragon's arse.' I offered you my help years ago, if you remember, and you turned me down. I have found other subjects to conduct my research on and my findings are most interesting."

"I have never, nor will I ever, choose to be your pygmy puff. I pity the ones that have."

"Pity them all you like, Lupin, but learn from them as well." At Remus' raised eyebrows, he continued. "You fight with the wolf inside you regularly. You argue with him, wrestle for control, and try to hold on to some semblance of yourself. The wolf himself has already changed your appearance. What you fail to understand is that the wolf is a part of you, and will not be contained. My research began as a means of curing Lycanthropy, but my subjects have shown what it is they truly desired. They do not seek a cure, they seek a mate. It is in the mate alone that one can find the peace and completeness they lost upon infection. Your curse only becomes so without the bonded mate. You," he said, looking at Remus seriously, "found your mate years ago. You fell in love with her all on your own over a year ago, and now, the wolf has forced you to accept her."

"I refuse to allow any of this! All this talk about bondings and mates and such is utter nonsense." He jumped up and began pacing, Hermione's own feelings twisting with his and only serving to confuse and annoy him further.

"How many like yourself have you discussed this with?" Severus asked coldly.

"I do not discuss this; period. It never should have happened."

"But it has," Sirius said calmly, looking between the two men. "And you can't ignore it and hope it goes away."

"It won't go away until she goes away, or I do!"

"You will die first. Did you learn nothing from what just happened. Deny your bond and you will both die. Surely your wolf has told you this much."

'_Ah yes, as I said, a smart one for a human.'_

"Die?"

"Yes, Lupin, die." He rolled his eyes. "Werewolves will go their entire lives yearning just to glimpse their mate, in hopes of bonding with them. You have found her, and no matter how unfortunate for her the circumstances may be, you should consider yourself very lucky. When you accept the bond, the three of you will actually bind completely; two bodies, one being. Refuse the bond and you will all die. Pity it happens to be Hermione, otherwise I would wish you well and then take my leave."

"Great. Not only am I stuck with a bond I don't want, but now it will be my fault if she dies? I think you're lying. I think this is all payback for what almost happened decades ago."

"Do you now?" he asked, striding angrily to the door. "Remember that the next time her scar reopens and spills her blood, her life force, because you have become so angry with her that you feel you hate her, your very own mate. The scar does not read 'Eternity' for its own pleasures." With that, he opened the door and strode from the room, leaving two very frustrated people behind.

"I have to go," Remus said quickly. "The Order has an important mission and my personal hell cannot interfere."

"What is so wrong with Hermione that you seem to hate the thought of loving her? From what I hear, you've been quite taken with her for a while now."

"Then you hear wrong," he snapped. Taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair for the millionth time, he sat back down. This was Sirius, not anyone else, and he was the only one Remus felt deserved any kind of explanation, the only one who would happily tell him exactly how horrid he was, but still love him no matter what. "I don't think I hate her, I just hate this. It's like we're being forced together because Tonks was jealous. Now our lives are ruined, and that's all there is to it. Not only that, but Hermione's emotions are ridiculous. She's entirely too young, too good. We're just friends, and that is all we'll ever be."

"Just friends? Be honest with me, Remus, and remember it's me you're speaking to. When you were with her, you knew you were with her. When your memories returned, it was yourself you became angry with, because you had let the wolf take what you wanted. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want to go to her room and take her now, show her how you feel without using the words you're both so famous for."

"Friends…just friends," he muttered.

"You'll never be just friends, no matter how much you fight or argue about this; you're meant to be together. You forget this isn't the first time I've talked to your wolf; I know how it works. He gets what he wants and that's the end of it. You have spent your whole adult life trying to control everything around you because you feel you can't control yourself, when all the while, you just needed to accept yourself and the control would come on its own."

"So you believe him?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. I don't think he would lie, not about this and not about her."

Remus felt the wolf's anger and jealousy at Sirius' words, and hated himself for it. Hermione was sad and dejected, the wolf was angry and jealous, and damn it, he hated it all! "I have a mission to run," he said sharply, rising quickly and walking to the door, allowing it to slam loudly behind him. "Just friends," he murmured again to himself. "If I can stop hating her, we'll just be friends."

Chapter End Notes:

**Ah, Severus to the rescue! Do you think things will change now that he knows a bit more? And still, which side is Tonks on?**


	10. A Change of Plans

They sat around the dinner table, all chewing their food without really tasting it as the tension grew to lengths they had only imagined before. Everyone was angry with someone in some fashion, and the decision of what to do about Ginny and Tonks was yet to be made. How does one prosecute jealousy?

Arthur had joined them shortly before dinner began, and it appeared that Molly had filled him in on the events from before. When Ginny would even begin to speak, he gave her a look that said so much more than 'we will discuss this later, in the meantime, keep your mouth closed before you do any further damage' to which she would blush furiously and look back down at her plate. Draco reluctantly agreed to stay for a sit down dinner with a bunch of Weasleys and the like, but only after telling Remus that Blaise's mother was at St. Mungos with a very poor prognosis and he wouldn't be able to go on the mission.

Fred and George agreed that one of them would accompany Hermione and, as soon as dinner ended, they'd sit down with Remus and go over the details. In the meantime, there was nothing else they could do, but wait.

When dinner was over and the clean up underway, Arthur and Molly took Ginny to another room and they all sighed in relief as they finished off their tea and Hermione and Remus pretended that nothing was amiss between them. Harry, Sirius, and, surprisingly, Draco as well, tried to fill in the tense silences as Hermione waited for Tonks to come back. She had excused herself shortly after the other three had left by saying that she needed to be there to take the brunt of their anger and no one had argued. Fred and George were so angry with their only sister that, for once, they weren't cracking jokes.

When everything was back in its proper place, they all ascended to the top hallway. Hermione had just excused herself saying she needed to pack for tomorrow when Ginny's bellowing was heard, as well as her footsteps, from the sitting room.

"I don't care what you say! I'm an adult and I know what I want," she was saying, her face flushed with anger, and all four stopped short at seeing the others. Tonks was staying in the background and looking completely calm.

"This is not the time, nor the place for your dramatics, Ginerva. We will continue this discussion at home!"

"There is nothing to discuss, Father," she said quietly before turning to Harry. "Harry, can I stay with you tonight?"

Hermione's eyes widened at the way Ginny fluttered around Harry and batted her eyelashes. She was clearly asking for more than a place to stay and it was obvious she wanted Harry to help put her father in his place.

"I, er, I don't think that's such a good idea, Ginny," Harry said finally.

"And why not? You don't think us dating is a good idea, I can't stay over anymore and you won't even look at me. What have I done to you? I used to be good enough for you until she came along!" Ginny screeched, glaring at Hermione who simply rolled her eyes at the never ending implication that she had slept with Harry.

"She came before you, if you remember," Harry said harshly. "She's been my friend since I was eleven. I didn't even know you then." Harry's anger grew and, for the first time, he finally told her what he thought, though he really wished he could physically make her stop speaking. "You've continually called my best friend a whore for no reason at all, and not long ago you insulted my own mother…my mother! If you think I still wish to speak to you after that, you're completely mental. I want you to leave, Ginny. Just go."

Ignoring Harry, she hissed to Hermione, "How long have you been giving yourself out to my man?"

The Weasleys gasped at their daughter. "Ginny! Do not be rude!"

It was a tired Harry, however, who answered, his fingers clasping the bridge of his nose tightly. "I have never been with Hermione and she is not a whore. However, as I said, I am never going to be with you again, and I would appreciate it if you could just drop the entire thing and leave."

"I refuse to drop it! I know we could be good together again, Harry, and I know you know it as well." Her voice had dropped an octave with the sultry tone and the wink she gave Harry, who simply scowled at her.

He glanced at Draco, who nodded, before looking back at Ginny. "It's not going to happen, Gin. I don't love you, and I'm not sure I ever did. There's someone else."

"There's what?" she shrieked. "Surely you can come up with a better reason than that!" Her hands suddenly flew to her face and she covered her mouth. "My gods! But, you can't be a poof, you took my virginity," she accused as she began to understand.

Harry groaned, but Draco stepped up beside him, clearly angry with the young girl. "Back off, Weasley. Your childishness is tiring at the best of times, and today you're downright insufferable. Besides, how was he supposed to turn you down when you were throwing yourself at 'the Chosen One,'" he said, scowling at her, "and begging to be fucked so you could get a piece of his name?"

Ginny stared at them in shock for several moments, her eyes then going from Draco to Harry and back again before she bubbled over with mocking laughter. "I don't believe it! I simply can't believe it! The Saviour of the Wizarding World is a nancy boy? And with a Death Eater no less! Simply incredible!" Her angry eyes bored into Harry who glared back at her. "At least now I know why you won't touch me and it has nothing to do with me at all! You're nothing more than a poofter!"

"Ginerva Weasley, go home this instant!" her father roared from behind her.

"Fine," she muttered, then stormed to the Floo. Draco's glare bored into her back the entire time and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It was Hermione, however, who drew her wand and cast a nonverbal spell towards Ginny that no one else seemed to notice.

Harry's head was bowed, not in shame, but to keep from looking at those he considered family and seeing the truth of Ginny's words written on their faces. When Remus clasped his shoulder, he glanced up to see, not a scowl or look of disappointment, but a mischievous grin as the wolf's eyes looked at Sirius.

"Better watch this one," Remus said, before taking several steps away from Sirius, "he likes them tall and blond, remember?"

"Of course, Moony," Sirius laughed, "but," he added, turning towards Draco, "I'm a breast man and you don't fit the part. Not to mention, you're family."

"Thank Salazar," Draco muttered while gently nudging Harry's arm and grinning. They had kept their secret long enough, he supposed, and now it was time for the world to see the truth; the world would just have to start with those Harry loved most.

Hermione simply stood staring at the two men. "What, Granger?" Draco asked warningly when he noticed her gobsmacked expression.

"You two are good," she began, a grin breaking across her face. "You refused to tell me who you were seeing and I knew Harry was seeing someone, but he wouldn't tell me about it either. And both of you tell me everything! I honestly believed that you really didn't like each other until earlier today. Now I see that it's quite obvious when you're together and I'm surprised I didn't catch on."

"Not angry, then?" he asked.

"Angry? Of course not! Although, I suppose this means my illustrious affair with the Boy-Who-Conquered is over now. Pity," she joked as she hugged them both and they returned the gesture.

Suddenly, a low rumbling growl was heard from behind her and she spun on her heels to see Remus, his eyes flashing amber and blue even as she felt the jealousy radiating from him. "Oh, honestly!" she cried in exasperation. "We have things to discuss and I suggest we do that now." With that, she stalked to the Library, leaving a very angry wolf and a few surprised people behind her. She barely heard Tonks say that now wasn't the time and she'd return later, before Harry and Draco also made their excuses and left, their hands now clasped together in public for the first time.

In the Library an hour later, Hermione sat across from Fred and George while Remus sat at the head of the small table.

"So, we have to act like Muggles the entire time until we're accepted?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yes," Remus said. "If what Draco heard was the full story, then the gathering is comprised mostly of Muggles. Only a select few are magical. The neighbourhood is Muggle as well from what I gathered from Hermione's research, and you don't want to draw attention to yourself."

"We might draw more attention to ourselves by trying to act like Muggles. Besides, we can't drive those things."

"Unless they fly," Fred added with a snicker.

"They're called cars, George, and I can drive one," Hermione said.

"What happens if we can't act Muggle enough, or something comes up that we don't know how to handle?"

"Hermione will be with you the entire time. Whichever one of you decides to go with her will act as her husband, so she wouldn't leave you alone with other people."

'_She shouldn't be going with another male at all! You should be going with her. We can't trust them and I won't allow this. You've seen how the one looks at her, smelled his desire when she's around.'_

'_Shut up, wolf! Or have you not bothered to notice the fact that those gestures are not returned by her?'_

"We'll be gone for several days and nights. What will our arrangements be?"

"I've already reserved a hotel room in your pseudo-names. Edward and Grace Worthington will be checking into the Optenburg Inn Friday afternoon. It's a prestigious hotel, so you will have to act rich and rather snobby."

"A hotel? A Muggle hotel?"

"Yes, George."

"Wicked," the twins said at the same time.

Talks resumed for another hour before they finally decided they were ready. The twins would decide before the morning which was to go and which would run the shop that they were currently heading off to, and then they'd go from there. Arthur had procured a car; they were all too afraid to ask where it came from and what he had done to it, but it would have to work nonetheless.

The next morning, Tonks came over early and pulled a very reluctant Hermione to the nearest bathroom. "This is a Muggle product, but I'm sure you realise that," she said nicely, pulling out the contents of the hair dye and setting them up on the sink. "Your hair is brown now, but I'm hoping the blonde will hold and lighten it considerably. It usually does mine. Otherwise," she said with a self-depreciating smile, "the purple or pink I normally sport would give me away if I found it too hard to control."

"Thank you for doing this, Tonks," Hermione said softly, looking at the other girl's reflection in the mirror. "I know you, er-"

"Don't!" she replied sternly. It was hard enough to keep the charade of being friends without having to remember that Hermione herself was actually a very nice person. It was just a shame she found herself the object of Remus' desires. "After everything I've put you through because I was jealous, don't thank me for doing something as small as this, Hermione. There's no way I can make it up to you, not after what I've done. I'm sure the Ministry will sack me as soon as they catch wind of it Imagine," she said with a shakily laugh as she lathered Hermione's long hair with the bleaching solution, "an Auror stealing potions and using them, not only against the leader of the Order, but the Wizarding World's Princess as well. I'll be lucky if I don't get sent to Azkaban."

"What if they never find out? What then?"

"How will they not?" she asked, turning Hermione around and assessing the coverage of the thick substance while they talked as if about the weather. She kept her voice steady, but she knew Hermione would feed right into her plans. She was too kind-hearted to send someone away for simply making a mistake. "Almost everyone was here when I told Remus what I'd done. You'll all be lining up at Kingsley's office by morning and I'll be carted off before noon. No matter," she sighed, "it's what I deserve."

"No, it's not." Hermione's reply was soft, but in the closed bathroom with only the two of them, she was easily heard. "You love him. Your may have shown grave misjudgement, but I don't think you set out to intentionally hurt anyone."

Tonks sat down beside Hermione. "Thank you for that. I do love him, I think I always have, but I didn't go about it the right way. And then I started to act the way Ginny does and that's just not who I am. I'm not a mean, conniving person and I should have known better than to let her drag me in with her." Well, at least she wished this much was true. "I should have known better than to say those horrid things to you, Hermione. It's just that when I saw the way he acted around you that day at the Weasleys, I was devastated. Then, she promised me that Remus would love me, really love me, and we just needed to find a way for him to realise it, I let my heart get the better of me. You have to know I didn't know about his wolf, Hermione. I would never put you in danger. My judgement was far from just misguided and it could have gotten you killed." Again, telling the truth was much better than the lies. Omitting things wasn't exactly lying, though.

"It could have," she agreed, "but it didn't. Remus isn't very fond of me right now, but he's still Remus. We'll work it out before long and everything will be as good as new." Her heart stung a bit at the lie, but she knew Remus and if he didn't feel so strongly about her when she was around, she probably could convince herself they would make up and their friendship could be returned unharmed.

They talked about it for several minutes, time passing between them the way it used to before jealousy had ruined it all. "Okay, time to wash and rinse," Tonks said brightly, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she helped Hermione wash her hair. She withdrew her wand and quickly dried the mass of curls; the first doubt really seeping inside of her.

"I'm assuming you'll have to do your hair the Muggle way, but, even blonde, it's still so…well, you. Perhaps we can straighten it a bit?"

"And how would we do that?"

Tonks dove in her large bag and pulled out an instrument of torture Hermione had never seen before. "Funny, as I can change at will, I still find it more fun to do it the Muggle way. My grandmother and I used to do this when I was young. She would fix it and then I would practice changing it back. I'll charm it to work without electricity now and you can do the same in the morning. While you're gone, just plug it in like usual."

She spent half an hour showing Hermione how to flat-iron her hair and which products to use to keep it that way, all the while really second guessing her own motives. The procedure wasn't painful, but Hermione knew without a doubt that when the mission was over, she was going back to her wild mass of curls and her natural brown colouring. When she thought the worst was over, Tonks pulled yet more items from her large, bottomless bag. With a gasp of horror, Hermione realized it was make-up.

"Oh, don't give me that, Hermione. At some point, you have to be a girl and wear something besides ink smudges on your face. Besides, it's quite enjoyable if you ask me. I also have contacts for you to use and I'll show you how to put them in and how to take care of them. You'll be the typical blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. I would say you match Remus' new look quite well."

When she was completely finished, Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped loudly. That was her reflection staring back at her, but decidedly not. "I look like Daphne Greengrass," she moaned.

"I must say, I prefer you the other way, but the idea is to disguise you the Muggle way and this will work for a few days. The hair colour is far from permanent and I sort of tweaked it a bit. It'll wash out in no time, so go easy on the showers."

"Thank you, Tonks. It's brilliant! Do you know what-" A sharp stab of emotion hit her suddenly and she gasped.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked the now pale faced girl.

"Something's wrong! Come on!"

She fled down the steps with Tonks on her heels, hating that she was picking up on Remus' stress and that she cared as much as she did, and completely missing the self-satisfied look on Tonks' face--a look that would have seriously worried her had she seen it. The man was full of a wide range of emotions at the best of times and she wondered how she had never noticed it before their connection. When they stopped at the lounge, it was to see a distraught Harry talking to an equally distraught Sirius and Remus.

"They say it's nothing serious, but the Healer is keeping them both and won't let them leave."

"It exploded? Just like that?"

"My guess," Harry said, "is that they were rushing the experiment so they could be done before Fred went with Hermione. When the cauldron exploded, it took out a huge section of the roof and they were speared with various pieces of wood. I heard it was quite gruesome."

Hermione watched as Remus ran his fingers through his already mussed hair before clenching his fists at his sides. It was obvious something had happened to Fred and George, but, by Harry's very words, it wasn't life threatening and she found herself relaxing in that knowledge. "We can't miss this opportunity. All our intel points to this being the big Awakening and this is the last chance to get in on it. Hermione can't go alone if they want couples, and I do not think it's safe for her without Fred. What else can we do?"

"You could go with her." Sirius' voice was calm and steady, effectively stopping Remus' pacing as the man turned to glare at him while Hermione and Tonks entered the room.

"My gods, Hermione!" Harry gasped, before adding cheekily, "I like blonde."

Hermione grinned at him. "I bet you do. I take it Fred and George can't go. What will we do now? We're supposed to leave soon!"

"Remus will have to go in his place. There's no other option and no one who knows the plan as well as he does. Harry and I will handle the command and you can keep in contact with us."

'_What have they done to her? She was beautiful, now she looks like a slag! And you heard them, human,' the wolf said smugly, __'you will be going with our mate after all.'_

"No!" he said sharply as he glanced at Hermione and looked away. "I mean, I can't go, someone else will have to do it."

"There is no one else, Remus. You have to go. Besides, you said yourself this mission was too important to not be done properly," Harry reminded him.

"I agree! I don't think it's a good idea that Remus go. Besides, they're not exactly getting along right now," Tonks interjected, barely keeping the fear and worry from her voice as she watched all her plans crumble. With Hermione gone for several days, she still had a chance, but if Remus went with her, there was no way she would succeed, and no way she could keep his anger boiling.

Hermione looked around. "Will you give us a moment? Alone?" When the others nodded and left, she turned to face Remus, hating the way his blue eyes spoke of anger and a growing hatred even as she knew they had no choice but to go on this mission together, alone, for three days…and nights. "I know you don't like me, Remus, and I understand," she said softly, but the passion radiated from her voice. "But we have to do this."

"We do?" he asked angrily.

'_Of course you do! It was never a question of leaving her alone with another male for, what was it, three days!'_

"Would you rather drop the whole thing? Would you rather allow the New Darkness to rise to power?"

'_Why her? Why must she be the one at the forefront of danger in the first place?'_

"Why are you so desperate to go charging in there and take him out first?"

"You can't be serious! I watched my best friend almost die at the hands of a mad man. Do you honestly believe I would allow that cycle to repeat itself? Wouldn't you have rather the Order killed Voldemort before he killed your own best friend? And you mean to tell me that you are going to sit back and watch it happen all over again? Is it okay this time because it's someone else? And here I thought you were our bloody leader and not a coward!"

"That was low, Hermione."

'_Guess she told you.'_

"No, it was honest. I would appeal to your better side, but you keep him locked away." She stopped with her jab and lowered her voice, trying to make him see reason. "The least you can do is make sure this madness doesn't start again. We have the chance to stop it now and we can't ignore that fact simply because you don't want to be around me."

'_Better side? Is she referring to me, then?' The wolf was entirely too smug for Remus' sanity._

Remus growled loudly. "You speak of James as though you knew him, as though you knew the situation. When the truth of the matter is, you know nothing about it!"

"I watched Harry fight Voldemort repeatedly, Remus! I often helped him, so I think that gives me the right to say I know a little something about the matter." Her hands flew to her mouth as she gaped at him wide-eyed. "Oh my gods, I can't believe you're thinking that! You honestly would allow that to happen rather than spend a few days with me?!"

"I assure you have no idea what you're talking about. Can you suddenly read my mind as well?"

"No, I can't, but it is rather obvious. You think that the demons of today belong to the heroes of the next generation. Voldemort was your generation and it took a bunch of kids from the next to kill him where the adults couldn't. You'd rather wait until he came to power and see who's targeted then, is that it?"

"I never said that, and you can stop acting as though you know more about me than you do!"

"It's not an act, Remus Lupin. I have never before been so disappointed in someone as I have with you. I know," she said, raising her hand to stop his interruption, "you don't care what I have to say, but you're going to hear it anyway! You know as much as I do about what's going on between us now and we should be discussing it like rational adults. Instead, I find myself leaving the room every time you enter just to avoid feeling your irritation. You walk around acting as though I've wronged you, as though I chose this for us both. You act as though the world has served you some great injustice and you are Hades bent on trying to make me pay for it."

'_And you say she doesn't know you!' The wolf snorted. __'Seems to me she knows you better than you know yourself. How did it feel getting put so nicely in your place by the one you're destined to spend your life with.'_

He sighed loudly in frustration. "But I'll make a deal with you," she continued without knowing the wolf was talking as well. "Do this with me, help me stop them before they get started, and I'll leave." His eyes snapped up to hers, realising for the first time just how important it was to her that any measure of evil was stopped before it started and his respect for her hitched up a reluctant notch. "As soon as we get back, I'll move out, and you'll never have to hear from me again. We can pretend we never met outside of Order meetings if that's what you want, but please, Remus, please help me do this."

'_NO! You cannot allow her to leave me!' All traces of smugness and mocking laughter were gone from the wolf's voice as panic, desperation, and possibly even love filled his plea. __'She is ours, she is the one for us, the only one. We cannot survive without her! For us there is no other and you cannot allow her to leave.'_

Running his fingers through his hair in a habit she found endearing despite herself, he breathed deeply and nodded his head. He wouldn't allow her to leave, to move out of her own home just because he couldn't deal with their situation, but something would have to change when they returned. "Okay. Fine. We do this, then we go our separate ways, for good."

She felt her heart clench in her chest, but quickly tamped down the emotions so he wouldn't feel how deeply his words had cut her. He really did hate her. "Then I will go tell the others while you get ready to leave." Turning on her heels and hoping beyond hope that he couldn't feel her emotions, she walked through the door in search of the others.

Chapter End Notes:

_As always, much love to my two favourite betas Lady Lynn and lilmisblack._


	11. His One True Love

**AN: ***Snorts* His one true love ain't human either! lol

"Harry, how many times do I have to tell you not to worry? We'll be fine, I promise."

"I don't like it, Hermione," Harry replied as Draco nodded his agreement. "You going off with Remus by yourself isn't a good idea in my book."

Draco added heatedly, "Besides, the full moon is less than a week away and that's pushing it a bit too much, don't you think?"

"We'll only be gone for three days. And weren't you the one telling Remus it had to be done? Weren't you and Sirius the ones so insistent that it be Remus that go with me?"

"That was before I thought about it, Hermione. Now, I just don't think it's a great idea. Especially with the history you two share."

"Put the recent events aside and we're just friends, just like we used to be."

Harry snorted loudly. "Friends? You two aren't just friends. Yeah, sure, recently you fight and apparently shag, but even before Tonks and Ginny, there was tension between you. Hell, Fred and George even started a poll almost a year ago on when you two would finally admit to your feelings. Which is quite funny, considering Fred is a little bit in love with you as well." He stroked her cheek lovingly and said in a soft voice, "I don't know what will come of this, but it won't be you and Remus remaining just friends."

"We're both adults," she said, moving away from his touch. "We'll be fine. Besides, we can put aside our differences for the greater good; it's happened before."

"That's the other thing that worries us, Granger. You're so insistent on fighting any and everything that comes your way that you've become quite reckless. It's as though you're determined not to let history repeat itself."

"What's wrong with that? You have no idea what it was like, Draco," she said, her voice full of emotion as she tried to defend herself. "No idea what it's like to watch your best friend almost die year after year and knowing there's very little you can do to help him. This is what I can do now. I can make sure no one else has to go through what we went through."

"You're right," he said softly, watching as Harry guiltily strode to the other side of the room. "I was on the other side of the war, if you remember. I didn't watch my friends almost die, I watched them do the killing and the torture, I even did it myself. That, Granger, is what I have to live with. We all have our demons, the things we have to battle within ourselves so we can sleep at night, but there comes a point when enough is enough and you have to start living for yourself. Do that, Hermione. When this mission is over, return to work and return to normal. We'll find some new mystery to unravel and hope the evil stays away for good. You, however, have your own life to live in the meantime. Whether or not that includes Lupin is still to be seen, but, either way, it's time for yourself."

"I suppose," she said reluctantly. "But right now I have to concentrate on the mission. I need to find Remus. Arthur found out he was going and said it would take a bit longer on the car. He should be here any time now and then we'll leave."

"You'll take care of yourself?" Harry asked as he turned back towards her.

"Of course, Harry. You'd be mad at me otherwise."

He grinned sadly. "You bet I would."

Hermione walked out of the room and continued her search for Remus. She had felt his curiosity earlier and now she could feel his contentedness. Surely he wasn't feeling those things because of their mission. She heard voices coming from down the hall and stopped at the open door of the Drawing Room.

"I can't control what the others do, Dora, you know that, but you have my support. I know you regret your actions and I suppose I can understand your reasoning behind them. I should be flattered, but you'll have to forgive me if I'm not." He tweaked her nose with his finger and Tonks beamed up at him.

"I know. I wish things could have been different between us, Remus. I wish a lot of things, but mostly, I'd really like a chance to start over with you. I think your wolf would accept me given time."

'_Not bloody likely, human.'_

"Starting over would be acceptable. As long as you promise it's without my having to worry about being drugged or poisoned."

Hermione watched, clamping down the jealousy twisting in her gut as her heart cracked slightly when Remus opened his arms and Tonks stepped into his embrace. When things went wrong, she was the one Remus blamed, not Tonks. She was the one he used, the one he made accusations against, yet Tonks was the one he so easily forgave, the one he seemed to really want a relationship with.

"I promise. Take care of yourself while you're gone. And Hermione. I don't think she's nearly as brave as she lets on."

"We'll be fine. You did a good job with her transformation. You and I will talk when I get back, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

The front door opened, bringing Hermione's attention back to the mission, and she knocked on the door in front of her, now knowing he preferred her new look to her old; luckily she was not trying to impress him. "Arthur's here with the car whenever you're ready," she said quietly.

Walking down the steps and to the front door, she stood by her luggage and tried to keep her emotions at bay. It wouldn't do for Remus to realise how badly he'd hurt her, even unintentionally, just by acknowledging a relationship with Tonks that he was unwilling to even try with her. It also wouldn't do, she mused while rolling her eyes, for him to learn what an effect he made on her in his tight, black shirt and matching trousers. The man was the epitome of sexiness, but she blocked that thought from her head.

"I still don't see why you can't Shrink your luggage until you get there," Draco muttered, hoisting her duffle bag onto his shoulder as he pointed to the door.

"Because someone could see us Unshrinking it. We have to be as Muggle as possible."

"Muggle?" Draco asked with obvious disgust as he toyed with her blond hair. "Avada me now."

"Keep it up and I just might," she replied cheekily.

"If you two are finished," Remus cut in sharply, "it's time to go." He looked behind her and smiled. "What kind of car did you bring us, Arthur, and what exactly did you do to it?"

"Oh, come now, Remus," he said in a fake innocence that made them all cringe slightly. "When I found out you were going instead of one of my own, I brought out my girl. She's not been used in awhile, but I think you'll be pleased."

"Your girl?"

"Look for yourself."

Hermione could feel his unguarded trepidation as they slowly filed outside. Draco and Harry were behind her and it was only when she heard Sirius' groan that she realised he had been waiting for them outside. Suddenly, she felt desire race through her body to such an extent that she found herself panting and almost searching for release. The emotion certainly did not belong to her, and, with one look at Remus, she could see the desire she felt clearly written on his face. His eyes sparkled with awe and his fingers ghosted over the shiny red paint of the car as though it were his lover and not simply a mode of transportation.

"Better lube up the tailpipe now, mates. Remus has found his date for the night," Sirius said, fondly laughing at his friend.

"It's just a car, Remus," Harry said with confusion.

"Ah, Harry, you've done it now. I'm almost ashamed to call you a Potter after that comment." At Harry's questioning look, he explained. "You see, while I had my bikes, Remus and James had their cars. Better for getting places with the ladies," he said with a wink, "but mine was better at attracting them."

"Arthur." Remus' voice was strained. "Where did you find her?"

"I've had her for awhile now. Did a little tweaking of my own, but," he added quickly when he saw Remus' horrified expression, "nothing that would offend you. She's now a better version of the original."

"The original what?" Draco asked.

Remus continued to walk around the car, looking at it in awe as he lovingly skimmed his fingers along its sides. "This, my unfortunate people, is a Ferrari. Not just any Ferrari," he added quickly and Hermione had a vague recollection of him using the same tone when describing a strong countercurse, "but a 1962 330 LaMans-Berlinetta. There were only four built…ever," he added for emphasis. Coming around the front and stroking the hood, unintentionally sharing his feelings with Hermione, he added, "She has a V-12, 4-litre engine, and hot as bloody hell."

"The tailpipe is on the other end, mate," Sirius called loudly, making them all snicker at Remus' expense, though he paid them no mind.

"Arthur, where…"

"A friend of a friend." Sheepishly, he added, "I sort of, maybe, exchanged a Wizard radio I had toyed with, but he seemed to find the exchange well worth it."

Hermione looked at her watch. "Well, as great as this is, give me the keys so we can get out of here before we're late."

Arthur, however, threw the keys to Remus and grinned at Hermione. When Sirius put his arm around her shoulder, she huffed. "Come on, Sprite, it's a man thing. Nag at him for it later, but allow him his fun."

"Fine," she grumbled, walking to the passenger door and climbing in.

"Oh, and Sprite," Sirius called as Remus got in beside her and the engine roared to life. "HOLD ON!" he shouted even louder.

His words barely had time to register before Remus laughed. The car sped off on screeching tires and she felt the inertia throwing her backwards as she grappled with the handle and tried to hold on. She was terrified for a moment, but the feelings of control and jubilation coming from Remus seemed to calm her slightly and she relaxed her death grip on the door.

"Remus, so help me Merlin, if you get me killed, I will haunt you for all eternity!"

Remus slowed the car down to an acceptable speed and glanced over at her. "I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione, I swear it."

Was he talking about just the driving, or was there more to it than that? Either way, she felt herself believing he would take care of her and replied, "I trust you."

His smile was small, but it was there nonetheless. "I can only imagine what Arthur has done to her," he said, his voice normal now that he wasn't yelling over the roaring engine. "I hope not much. She's amazing all on her own."

"I'm starting to believe Sirius was right," she said cheekily. "Did you bring the lube?"

"Had I known what car I was driving," he replied with a devilish grin, "perhaps I would have."

"You prat."

"We should be there in a few hours, just in time for the lunch rush, I believe. Are you ready to play the part of a Muggle?"

"I grew up that way, remember? It won't be hard for me. You, however, may be a different story." They were talking. Talking was good. Talking was always better than the fighting they'd been doing the last few weeks.

"Right, I know nothing of Muggles," Remus scoffed. "My mother was Muggleborn, Hermione, and I stayed with my Muggle grandparents quite often as a child."

She adjusted herself on the uncomfortable seat and turned slightly to face him. "I guess I had forgotten. I keep thinking about having to take care of Fred and help him be more like a Muggle and I forgot you actually know about Muggle ways."

"Yeah," he said dryly, "it's a pity Fred couldn't come with you."

"Er, I guess so." Why did that comment bother him and why did she sense he was jealous, even though he had closed off his emotions somewhat the way she had been doing to him. "Tell me more about your parents."

"Nothing to tell, really."

"We have hours to spend in this car together, Remus. We might as well get to know each other as a married couple would."

"I suppose. My parents met and married at a very young age. My mother went to Beaubaxtons and my father Hogwarts. They met shortly after through mutual friends. As far as I remember," he said offhandedly, "they were happy together when I was young."

"Then what happened?" Hermione could feel his unease, his need to hold back the information but to tell her as well.

"You know the story," he shrugged. "My father angered the wrong person, who used me as retaliation. Mother was rather angry at him after that and they never really made up. They got me into Hogwarts and, in my seventh year, my Mother passed away. Haven't really spoken to my father since then. That's all there is to it."

"I had no idea, Remus. I'm so sorry." She put her hand on his forearm and he shrugged her off. Ah, right. It wasn't her touch he wanted, though that hurt her more than she cared to acknowledge. She pulled her arms across her chest.

"I do not want or need your pity, Hermione. I simply told you what you needed to know for the mission. I know of your family and, I suppose it is only right you know about mine."

"You don't have to be so hateful. And I don't pity you. I may sympathize somewhat and wish things were different for you, but I don't pity you. Whatever wrongs your parents may have committed, I know they would be proud of the man you've become."

He blushed slightly, but Hermione had the feeling that Remus saw his mother's death as the ultimate act of betrayal. For him, she had left him alone with his father, a man who he apparently did not like and held responsible for his condition. Rightly so, she thought. But to think he was alone for so many years of his life without his family or his friends made her heart break for him. No matter how difficult her own life had been, she had always had Harry and her parents, while Remus at her age, had only had himself. She may fight to rid the country of any upcoming evil she could, but she had always had something and someone to fight for. The thought made her want to cry for him.

"And why are you sad?" he asked gruffly.

"Leave my emotions alone," she muttered, a tear escaping her eye as she turned to face the window so he wouldn't see.

"I'd love to," he replied softly, "but sometimes you don't hide them as well as other times."

He reached over to her, and it was then she realised that the car had stopped over on the side of the road. "Hey," he said with concern as he pulled gently on her arm. "What's the matter, Hermione?"

"Nothing," she sniffled, trying to wipe away the traces of tears on her face.

"Now that's obviously not nothing. Why are you upset?" Oh gods! He used to talk to her like this before _that night._ She felt herself falling for him all over again and the thought angered her somewhat.

"I'm sorry." She turned towards him with a fiery look in her eyes. "I don't pity you, Remus, but I am sad for you, for your past. I can only begin to imagine what you're going through and what you've already went through, and my heart breaks at the thought."

"You're crying for me?" He was shocked and uncomfortable. No one other than his mother had ever cried for him and he wasn't sure how to handle the feeling. He knew she didn't pity him, he could feel the honesty of her words in her emotions, but he didn't know what he had done to deserve those emotions.

"Of course I am! No matter our recent issues, Remus, I respect and adore you. I always have. I only want the best for you, just like all the others I care about, and your past saddens me."

He cupped her cheek in his hand, gently wiping away her tears as he looked at her. How had he ever said anything remotely mean to her? How could he have let the potions taken him over so completely that he had forgotten about falling in love with her over the last year? More importantly, why was he suddenly feeling these things so acutely now? Afraid she would sense his feelings and his desire to kiss her, he quickly pulled away and shifted the car into gear once more.

"We better get going or we'll be late," he said hoarsely, watching from the corner of his eye as she withdrew back into herself and he cursed his own inability to talk to her, to make her understand. He wasn't sure why he felt so differently now that he left the house and a part of him wondered if there was more to the potions than he knew about. Here, alone with her, he felt as he did before that Sunday night so long ago.

Right on schedule, they arrived in the small town that was not labelled on any of their maps. Hermione's research was the only thing making them believe it was Muggle, but the fact that it was so well hidden proved to be confusing. They were prepared, however, to go with or without their magic until they saw the full scope of what they had gotten themselves into. Draco hadn't given them much to work with, but it was a bigger lead than they had had previously and it was only slightly funny that two of the highest ranked Order members would be gone on a mission that could very well be nothing at all.

Remus slowly pulled into a parking place near the door and they quickly scoped out the building. "There was one exit on the west side, the front door to the north, and nothing but windows on the east. I would wager there's a delivery door in the back, or perhaps an employee entrance, but we can't be sure."

"Sounds about right," Remus agreed. "It's almost noon. We should head in and take our seat."

"Then hope for the best?"

"Something like that," he said with a grin. "Before we go in, however, we need to make this look real."

She looked at him in confusion as he leaned across her and opened the glove compartment. "There they are," he murmured. "Arthur said he'd put them in here for safe keeping and I almost forgot."

Hermione looked at the box in his hand and a small shiver ran along her spine. Wedding rings. Honest to Merlin wedding rings.

"We can only hope he didn't alter them," he said with a shaky laugh as he handed one to her and slipped his own on his left hand. With slow moves, she put the small golden band on her finger and waited for something to happen; perhaps lights would shine, or the earth would rattle, but, the longer she waited, the more she realized they were just plain bands of gold and nothing exciting was going to happen…no life altering changes would occur from simple, fake, meaningless rings.

A small buzz sounded in her ear and she heard Sirius' voice from the Comm. unit. "Are you two ready?" he asked.

"We're ready to enter the café now," Hermione answered as Remus exited the car and walked around to her side. He opened the door for her like a gentleman and guided her to the café doors with his hand on her lower back. Sirius and Harry would remain on the other end through some of the meetings, but the mission itself would be up to them. They were also aware that there may come a time when they couldn't talk to Headquarters and would be required to at least check in every couple of hours.

It all seemed relatively simple in theory, but, had they only known what was to come, they would have realised that even the simplest of plans should always have a back-up.

Chapter End Notes:

_As always...sending the love out to my betas lilmisblack and LadyLynn_


	12. The Truth of the Matter

"Well, that was uneventful," Remus muttered heatedly as he shut his precious car door gently.

"You can say that again. All we managed to do was anger the cook."

Sirius' voice crackled into their ears. "You did everything right, maybe this is just a test of some sort. Go on to the hotel and get settled. Chat up the help and see if they know of anything."

"Padfoot, that is a truly excellent idea," Remus snapped, making Hermione grin despite herself. Of course it was a great idea, it had been Remus' to begin with and the main reason he had chosen the hotel in the first place. It had a reputation of strange occurrences recently, and Remus had suspected that several from the New Darkness had stayed there on occasion, due to its close proximity to the café, and who knows what all else it was close to.

When they pulled up to the motel, Remus went inside first, and Hermione knew it was partly to make sure it was safe before she entered, and partly to get away from her. Being this close to him for the next few days was going to be murder for her.

"May I help you?" the young clerk behind the desk asked, irritating Hermione with the way she leaned toward Remus and exposed her more than ample cleavage.

"We have a room reserved for the next two nights," Remus said, furthering angering Hermione when he made a show of looking at what the young girl offered and returning her smile.

"And your name, Sugar?"

"Edward and Grace Worthington."

"Room 212." Her smile slipped a little when she realised he was married, but she recovered quickly, much to Hermione's continued annoyance. "Up those stairs and it's the last door on the right, or you can take the elevator beside the staircase. Breakfast is served between seven and nine, Dinner between five and seven. You'll be all on your own for lunch. Unless," she whispered, leaning even closer to Remus and saying something Hermione couldn't hear. Remus, however, chuckled at the girl, whose hand accidentally slid to his bare forearm.

Torn between acting the jealous wife or pretending not to notice, Hermione decided it best to see to the man struggling with their small amount of luggage, whilst Remus had fun with the blonde bimbo. She groaned inwardly when she remembered that she, too, was now blonde.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," the boy, apparently still in his teens if the pimples on his face and the blush in his cheeks were any indicators, said as he smiled at her and began gathering the rest of their bags before following her to the stairs.

"Good afternoon," she replied warmly, liking him instantly though not sure why. She knew she was supposed to act the part of an aristocrat, but found she compared herself to Narcissa Malfoy and that made her shudder. Perhaps there was a happy medium in there. He, however, kept looking at her strangely as they walked up the steps and she wondered if maybe it was possible he had recognised her. The bags teetered a little in his hands. "Please be careful with that one, it's very-"

His grasp slipped right outside their door and the duffle bag slid to the floor with the ominous sounds of breaking glass.

"Oh no!" she shrieked as the liquid began seeping through the expensive material.

"I am so sorry!" He bent over to set the remaining bags by the door, but, when he smelled the air, his nose curled in disgust and he jumped back as though stung. "What is that smell?"

"Perhaps," Remus said coldly as he walked up behind them and eyed the young man, "if your mind had been on your job, and not my wife, this would not have happened."

"Edward!" she admonished, happy that she used his alias, even as the word 'wife' gave her shivers. At least they remembered to act their parts. "Don't be rude."

"I'll…I'll go get my manager," he mumbled dejectedly. "They'll replace anything broken or ruined. I'm terribly sorry."

At whose expense? Hermione wanted to ask; she knew how things like this worked. They'd nicely offer to replace the potions she had brought for Remus and herself without even knowing what it was they were attempting to replace. They'd be apologetic and courteous to a fault, but then the younger boy would be forced to pay them back out of his own pocket and probably be fired as well.

"No, don't," she said gently. "It was nothing important, but I do need to get my clothes out before they ruin. Thank you for the offer, but perhaps it would be best not to mention this to anyone."

He looked like Christmas has come early as he eagerly thanked her and walked away, looking at Remus with a guarded expression as he did so.

Hermione picked up the bags and opened the door. "There was no need to be so rude to him."

"There was no need for him to be looking at a married woman in that way, either."

Her angry reminder that she wasn't really married died on her lips as Remus pulled her sharply into his arms and then kicked the door closed behind them. Unexpected desire shot through her body and she realised with slight disappointment that the feeling was hers alone. His eyes widened and then he lowered his mouth to her neck, skimming her skin with his lips until he reached her ear. She thought for a moment that he was feeling the same thing for her, that his actions and feelings were finally matching hers, but that silly notion left as soon as he whispered in her ear.

"Unpack and make as much noise as you can. We need to discuss something trivial to add to the noise level while I check the room for Muggle bugging devices."

Disappointment tried to claim her, but she pushed down the feeling and walked to the bed.

"Besides," she spoke only slightly louder than normal, "it's not as if the front desk clerk wasn't fawning all over you." A wife would be jealous, right? So, it was only good acting that caused her voice to sound accusing.

Remus continued walking around and shuffling things into order. "On the contrary, wife, I believe she would be more inclined to your direction, though the offer was made for us both." She stopped moving and stared at him, making him laugh at her expression. "Scandalous, isn't it, love? Now," he added, walking over and showing her the three electronic listening devices in his hand, one of which also appeared to be a camera, "stop sulking. It's completely beneath your station and you're well aware that I am nothing if not faithful."

He stroked her cheek with one hand while he crushed the devices with the other and she tamped down her desire to snort at his comment. Then, he dropped the pieces and drew his wand while using her body to block the movements. He muttered a spell and two more devices flew into his hand. He crushed them easily and Vanished the remnants.

"I chatted her up," he said, unsure why he was explaining himself, but still feeling the need, "because she could prove a useful tool in future. I was a Marauder, if you'll remember, flirting and charm are second nature when I want them to be."

Words died on her almost smiling lips as his hand slowly left her face and he pushed a small button in his ear while turning away from her. "We're in. The room was bugged and I even found a camera that had yet to be activated."

"Well," Sirius sounded in her own ear and she tore her gaze away from Remus before touching her burning cheek, "they're either on to what you want or they're a kinky lot."

Hermione pushed her own button. "Considering the two we've already met, I vote kinky."

"Hey, Sprite! I see you're still alive. He treating you all right after your less than stellar lunch date?"

"She's fine. We'll check in after dinner. We're going to scope out the place and the other guests, then we'll be in touch."

"Sounds good. Wait, am I supposed to say some silly spy movie phrase? Over and Out, or something?" Harry asked this time.

"Goodbye, Sirius. Goodbye, Harry," Remus said impatiently and they both clicked their buttons off.

"Perhaps we'll meet someone today who will be better able to give us ideas of what to do tomorrow when we go back to the café."

"I think you're right. Stay away from the young one, there's something off about him and I don't trust him. I cleaned up the potion outside," he said quietly as he examined the contents of her duffle bag that were now strewn out along the floor. She Vanished the broken glass and sat two unbroken vials to the side, while ignoring his previous comment. "Thank you," he added softly. "In the sudden rush to get ready, I actually forgot the full moon was four nights away. Not that it does much good with the carpet soaking it up."

"Hermione?" he asked suddenly and she felt his curiosity and accusations acutely. "This one smells like Wolfsbane, yet not. What is it?" His tone held a warning that almost frightened her.

She looked up and saw the broken glass that she has missed before. "It's nothing," she sighed, "not any longer. And you should be careful using my name." She stood abruptly, tossing her untouched clothes on the bed and grimacing at her now ruined sleepwear that she had used to pack around the vials in lieu of an Unbreakable Charm that might be detected. The smell of the potion could easily be taken care of, but the potion had already burned large holes in the cotton fabric.

She held up her shirt and looked through the largest hole at Remus. "Surprising that you don't have holes like this in your stomach."

When she noticed he was glaring at her and then felt a twinge of his anger, she lowered the shirt and looked back at him. He was definitely becoming better at hiding his emotions.

"The other potion," he said between gritted teeth. "Too much has already happened due to someone messing with me," he growled, snatching his own bag and looking almost as if he were ready to leave. Now she could feel his anger more strongly, along with his feelings of betrayal. "I thought I could at least trust you, especially with something so important."

"Oh, that's right," she hissed. "I had forgotten it was about you, that it's always about you--What has happened to you, what's been done to you, how everyone is out to get you and you alone."

He dropped his bag and grabbed her shoulders roughly. "That is enough! Now, tell me what you were trying to do to me by sabotaging that potion!"

"Take your hands off me! I wasn't doing anything to you. That potion was for me!" Now why had she gone and told him that?

"For you? Since when have you become a werewolf, Hermione?" he snarled, allowing her to move from his grasp.

"It is mine," she said quietly as she sat on the bed and rubbed her now sore shoulders. Her fingers idly began stroking the ruined fabric in her hand as she frightfully contemplated what it would mean for her to go without the new potion she had picked up from Severus days earlier. "It's not for you."

"It's yours? Again, I don't believe you. I think you're as bad as the others--manipulating me. But what do you have to gain unless it's some sort of payback? And you wouldn't sacrifice the mission." He stood before her before she even realised it and grabbed her roughly by the arms once more while dragging her to her feet. His face was red with anger as he snarled. "No, you're worse! You're actually playing directly with the wolf. What did you hope for?" He shook her roughly and tears sprang to her eyes as she allowed him to feel how much his words hurt her. If his continued questioning was any indication, he obviously didn't care, and that angered her far worse. "Did you think he'd come out and give it to you again? Is that what you were hoping for, a fun night with the wolf?"

She slapped him hard and his head snapped back quickly. When he looked back at her, his expression was stony and his eyes were flashing between the man's and the wolf's, and her wand was pointed at his chest.

"Neither of you," she hissed in anger while her mind remained somewhat on the pain she, too, would feel in several nights, "have any right to treat me this way. Let go of me." When his grip loosened on her arms, the tears leaked down her face and she turned away from him and hid her wand in the back of her jeans. "Severus brewed that potion for me." She turned angrily back around and pointed to herself. "For me! Not you! I felt your last transformation, Remus. I felt it as if it were my own and I thought I was dying. Ask Severus, or Harry, if you don't believe me. They were there, they saw." Her voice cracked and she hated herself for the weakness even as she stood her ground against a man she knew was slowly merging with the wolf and had become much stronger physically for it. "I told them not to you tell you because I knew you'd…well, I thought you'd feel guilty."

"He'd hoped the potion would keep me from feeling it this time, but, unless we get back before the full moon, I guess we won't know. You have two doses of your potion left and we'll just have to hope it's good enough if we're still here in four nights."

He stood there, staring at her with a stunned, disbelieving look on his face. After a few moments of silence between them, she sighed heavily.

"It's almost dinnertime and I need to wash up. Then we should head down and start mingling."

Hermione quickly went into the large inclusive bathroom and washed her face before she reapplied her makeup just like Tonks had shown her, all the while feeling more out of sorts than she ever had before. She considered herself an understanding person, she knew Remus was going through a lot and that it was difficult for him to sort through emotions of not one, but three separate beings. He had been betrayed by those he trusted and she understood that. What she didn't understand was why he could forgive Tonks so easily and, with the same ease, hate Hermione herself.

Remus stood shell-shocked in the same position she had left him in. "You felt that?" he whispered in horror after several long moments, though she was no longer in sight.

'_Of course she did! We are bound to her, you know. She'll feel every time I come out until we all accept the bond.'_

'_I didn't know.'_

'_And if you hurt her again, human,' the wolf snarled angrily, __'I will find a way to make you pay. You used our combined strength against our mate and you hurt her.'_

Remus felt horrible. Hermione was precious to him, he had finally admitted the truth to himself just in time for the entire world to crumble around him. He had been so angry with her lately, and had wrongly blamed her for attempting to use him, to hurt him, only to do that very thing to her in return. He felt dejected and he hated himself more than usual. _'I never meant to hurt her.' _

'_And yet you have. Time and again since our bonding, you have hurt her with your words, your actions and even your looks. Everything you do affects her and it is time you took that to heart. A mate is not the burden you make it out to be; she is to be cherished, loved; she is to be held above all other things without thought.'_

'_Sounds like a marriage." Remus was quiet, contemplative as he digested the wolf's words along with what he had learned from Hermione the last several days and weeks. She was right, he lay the blame at her feet when it was really his own curse that drug her into a situation in which she did not wish to be in, nor one in which she belonged. __'What have I done?'_

The wolf's voice was softer now, more understanding. _'She is a forgiving mate. Much more than you deserve, and yet, she has loved you from afar for so long. It is up to you to rebuild those bridges, my human, and to work with her on making amends for your stupidity.' _

'_Stupidity? You could have explained all this to me years ago, you know? For the last month I have been feeling the emotions of two people that do not belong to me, and it has been much more than a little disconcerting. I've taken it out on her because I thought she was to blame.'_

'_Your friend and her friend were to blame for my coming out. The potion weakened you enough for me to take the action you refused to take. Hermione is innocent and you should consider yourself lucky she didn't do more than mark your ugly face just now.'_

_'Do go on. Please, tell me more reasons of why I should stay away from her. Shall we start with age? Perhaps then we can move onto the fact I was once her teacher? Or would you prefer we discuss _you_? No one in their right mind wants a werewolf, and she is certainly in her right mind.' _

'_And yet she has wanted you for a long time now. All human males are ugly, no offence, but your species does not lend itself to my desires where that particular gender is concerned. I could care less about your teaching status of so long ago it has mainly been forgotten. I have allowed your features to return to their true state, to the age you would have been had I not toyed with you for all those years, so you no longer look years older than you truly are. Before you begin using the excuse that you have no money to support her, we both know it to be false and she is not a mate who cares about such material things. Do not insult her by assuming she is like all the others.'_

"I suppose you're right," Remus muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway as the beautiful woman Tonks had made her appear to be, but not as the woman he truly wanted.

"Nothing." He stood before her then, his arms raising to encircle her body, but his heart breaking when she flinched slightly. Pulling her close to him anyway, he softly whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me for hurting you. I swear I never will again."

She patted his back softly, then drew away from him. Of course he was sorry for hurting her, Remus would never physically hurt anyone. It was, unfortunately, yet another thing to love about him.

"I know, it's okay," she said softly as she walked to the door. "Come on or we'll be too late to mingle with the others. I'm sure the desk clerk is happily awaiting your arrival."

Remus rolled his eyes and followed her from the room, easily forgiven yet again, though he knew she still hurt6. Only one woman could claim his attention, and as his gaze ran along her backside, her skin heated to a flush that started along her shoulders.

He put his arm around her as a husband would do and led her down the stairs. "I was a Marauder, love," he whispered in her ear. "You can't be with James and Sirius as much as I was and not know how to charm those that could potentially help you."

"Oh," she said with a grin, "is that what you were doing? Charming a potential ally?"

"Of course!"

Perhaps he wasn't too late. Perhaps, if he pretended to be the husband that he actually found himself wanting to be, she would forgive him of his transgressions and they could slowly start all over. And, if 'perhaps' were to truly happen, then perhaps he could move from loving her from afar, as the wolf said she did him, and start loving her with all he was and in every way he had wished possible for the last year.

Chapter End Notes:

_And amazing thanks to Lady Lynn for beta'ing this one on her own (lilmisblack has literally skipped the country). Much love to you!_


	13. For the Love of

**AN: Okay, I redid chaps 5-12 tonight, and they seem to be in working order, so I'm moving on with the other chapters!**

Remus watched warily as Hermione mingled with the other guests. He wasn't drinking the brandy he held in his hand, but merely using it to give the impression of indifference. His wife, however, was being quite the social little butterfly, and he hoped to use her charming and intelligent ways to gather the attention of those they sought. He had decided to stay in the background and observe. And by observing, he had already gathered several important facts. The young man who dropped their luggage before wasn't a man after all, but a werewolf. So it was no wonder Remus sensed something strange about him earlier. Although it would throw them for a serious loop if he, too, were recognized and they refused half-breeds into their social circle. Also, the establishment owners were not, in fact, average people, and the cook from the small café they had visited hours ago could change his appearance, which led him to believe they had indeed done things as they should. All very important things to know.

He was sure Hermione had picked up on the owners and the cook, but by the way she kept shooting sympathetic looks at the young man, he was equally certain she did not know of his monstrous condition. So why hadn't he reacted to the Wolfsbane Potion earlier? Or perhaps he did, but simply hid it as an aversion to the smell. Odd.

"You're supposed to drink that, love, not just hold it," a sultry voice whispered next to his elbow. When he looked down, it was to gaze into the almost scarlet eyes of the female half of the owners.

"Pardon me," he said, managing to sound at once haughty and apologetic. "I was lost in my own thoughts."

"So proper," she said softly.

"Looking at your wife, I can see why you'd be lost in thoughts," her husband, appearing suddenly out of nowhere, said bluntly.

"And what concern is my wife to you?" Remus asked heatedly.

'_Let us eat him and use his femur as a toothpick!' _

"Now, now, love, don't listen to my ill-mannered husband. He simply means that she is beautiful, as well as intelligent. She seems to be fairing wonderfully with the Cogsworths. They're a very well-to-do family, as you yourself should be aware. She also has the uncanny ability to charm the room. Everyone simply adores her already."

"Yes," Remus said, faking the knowledge she thought he already possessed. "Though we don't run in the same social circles as the Cogsworths, I'm afraid. My wife and I tend to associate with those who prefer only the purest of blood and status."

There it was: The offer and the invitation for more. He could only hope these people were truly affiliated with the group he sought. For once, he mused, he had picked the perfect hotel.

"Blood-lines are very important. We haven't been formally introduced. My name is David." A look exchanged between the two. "And this is my wife, Isabella."

"Forgive us, but we must go mingle with our remaining guests. Do enjoy yourself, Mr. Worthington."

"Thank you, I will."

"Excellent, mate! Truly excellent work," Sirius said in a low voice in his ear. "And you'd be very proud of your wife, too. She's making progress in the friends department with all those snooty bastards. Though she doesn't seem thrilled with her current company."

Remus looked across the room and felt his blood run cold. Most of the guests had retired for the night, but it was obvious the staff was still hard at it. The young werewolf from before had just taken Hermione's elbow and was bent low as he talked into her ear. "_Mine_!" The thought pounded through his head until his feet started carrying him over to her. Perhaps he needed to restate his claim.

"You don't understand, ma'am! This place is dangerous. I know what your husband is, but this is not the place for someone like you."

"I appreciate your concern," she said through her shock, "but I assure you we will be perfectly all right."

"But-"

"My wife has made her thoughts quite obvious, and I'd appreciate it if you would keep your hands off of her!" Remus snarled, his eyes flashing amber in warning to the young pup who quickly looked down at the floor in submission. "Now, if you'll excuse us."

He took her elbow and led her quickly from the room, before anyone else could see the confrontation.

"He knows," Hermione said shakily.

"As I know about him. We can sense each other; sense our own kind you could say," he replied softly as he shut the door to their room and quickly scanned for more electronic devices, though he found none.

Hermione turned to him worriedly. "Do you think he'll cause a-" Her thought was broken abruptly by Remus' mouth crashing down on hers. It was a kiss she should have relished, should have also smacked him for, but found herself returning with equal fervour. Soon, however, her brain also reacted.

"You're only kissing me because you're jealous," she said quietly after she pulled away from him. "Please don't. Don't toy with me any more, I can't handle it."

"I'm sorry," he replied roughly. "Why don't you take the first shower? It's getting late and we should turn in before long."

Her fingers traced her lips unconsciously and he watched her every movement. Then, her feet carried her to the shower and he groaned as he sank down on the bed. The shower was an excellent idea, a perfect way to wash the scent of the other werewolf off of her without having to say as much. The kiss though, that was entirely because he had wanted to kiss her.

After several minutes of sitting on the bed and trying not to think about the fact that there was only one bed, that he wanted his _wife_ desperately in that one bed, and that she no longer had clothes to sleep in, he felt calm relief wash over him. His tension started to waver as his body heated up and he even felt himself sigh. He was feeling her shower, he realised suddenly, and she was rather enjoying herself.

'_If you wait for her to come to you after all that has happened, it will never happen. Not after the way you've made her feel.'_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Join her in the shower, silly human. Show her how you really feel about her and start now--while she's hot and naked, wet and-'_

It was more than Remus could handle and the wolf knew it. As soon as the images of Hermione in the shower entered his mind, Remus was off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Certainly she would be angry with him, and certainly there was a chance she would hex his bullocks off, but there was also a chance that the wolf was right. Maybe their real relationship could start now.

He entered the room without her knowledge and listened, with his cock hardening and the steam enveloping him, as she sighed in pleasure. He shed his clothes quickly and quietly slid in behind her, trying to hide his nervousness at her upcoming reaction. When his hands slid up her soapy shoulders, she tensed immediately and he heard her breath hitch, but he didn't feel anger from her. Slowly, he let his hands slide down her arms and pulled her back against his own warm body. After only seconds, she went willingly. Her blond hair was put up and began tingling his nose only moments before the beginnings of the anger he usually felt towards her returned in full force.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione snapped as she spun around to face him, visibly shaking in her anger. "YOU join me in the shower and, like a love-sick fool, I let you. And then you have the audacity to be cross with me?! Get out and leave me alone! OUT!"

He stood there staring at her with his eyes shining angrily, but his mind, and the wolf's, were working quickly to catch up. He had wanted her, and only moments ago he knew he loved her, so why was he enraged now? And it was his own emotion, right?

'_Is this your doing?' he snarled at the wolf inside him._

'_No,' the wolf answered calmly. __'But something is not right here. Step away from her, but do not leave.' __When Remus did so, his eyes still locked with Hermione's, the wolf spoke again. __'There is a subtle scent around her, do you not notice it? When you pulled her against you, I could sense the change then.'_

"Hermione," Remus said cautiously, "something isn't right. I am angry with you." She glared at him then. "But I have no reason to be, and I wasn't before. I had just started to, um, reacknowledge certain feelings for you, actually, and anger was not one of those feelings. The wolf says there's a smell around you that's causing it."

Her eyes went from glaring at him to looking at him curiously, both completely ignoring their nakedness in front of each other, though he could still feel her trepidation acutely. Her hands came up to push the wet strands of hair from her forehead, but stilled completely as their eyes widened in understanding. Remus closed the distance between them and pulled her hair to his nose, breathing deeply as anger thrummed once again through his body.

"You little…" he ground out, not bothering to finish his thought about Tonks out loud, but looking dumbfounded when Hermione's emotions entered him. She was angry and…sad?

Hermione bristled at his renewed anger. "I wish you'd make up your mind," she snapped. He looked taken aback, so she continued. "I saw you with Tonks before we left, Remus. You were very _close; _so much so that you were talking about a reconciliation. You're always upset with me. No matter what I do or what I don't do, everything that happens is blamed on me with no regard to my own thoughts or feelings, and I'm sure this will be no different. Then you have the nerve to come in here with me, only to call me names?"

"Not you! I was wrong before, but I understand it now," he interjected softly, but she didn't hear him.

"I just wish…" she started heatedly. "You know what? Never mind. Wishing won't make things happen, and as far as this goes," she said, motioning between them, both still wet and naked in the warm shower, "I give up. Now, will you please get out of my shower?" Several seconds passed before his words caught up to her. "Understand what, exactly?"

"As soon as we left," he said, pushing the stray hair back from her face and then taking her hands gently in his own as his pushed down his anger. She raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't pull away. "I felt the way I used to feel around you. The anger had left for the most part. But when we get closer physically, I start to feel the same type of anger again, which is why I've been keeping my distance." When she simply glared at him, he added quickly, "Don't you see, Hermione? Who has been around since that, um, night? Who offered so quickly to transform you? And who is always there when I get angry?"

"She can't control your emotions, Remus. Those are yours and yours alone."

"Apparently, she can. Your hair is the trigger. I don't know what it was before we left, but I'm sure that's what it is now. And the wolf agrees," he added a bit sheepishly, as though talking to the wolf would make her laugh at him.

"You talked to him?" Her eyes lit up and he could swear she looked hopeful, though he wasn't sure why.

"A lot actually. I never used to, but since that night, he's been this constant presence in my head. I feel what he feels, along with what you feel, and we, um, carry on conversations. Just now, he told me there was a trigger for my anger."

"You don't seem angry now."

"I've redirected it to where it truly belongs. I don't think I could ever honestly be angry with you, Hermione. Never with you."

"You can't do this, Remus. You can't have us both, and you have to stop hurting me." Her voice broke and she turned away from him. "Please, just go. Please."

Remus felt his chest tighten in anguish, but the feelings weren't his alone. He had hurt her so deeply.

_'If you leave her now, Remus,'_ Moony said softly, using his name for the first time, _'we will never have her. She hurts. She bleeds and so, we will bleed with her. It is her, and her alone to which we belong.' _

'_I've hurt her so much.'_

'_Allow me, then.'_

Strong arms pulled her backwards until she was once again pressed up against him. Though she struggled weakly, he refused to let her go. He ignored the feel of his mate's wet body touching his own and the tears she tried to hide, while he spoke quietly in her ear, knowing she would understand the difference and hoping he could make her forgive them both.

"He speaks the truth," he rasped. "Though he may be rather dim at times, neither he, nor I, understood fully until this moment what has been happening to us."

"He wants her, not me. I saw them together," she replied brokenly, leaning into his embrace and seeking his comfort. "All I get from him is hurt."

"He is merely human, and therefore, far from perfect, my love. Look from his perspective. He's too nice to hold a grudge, considers himself lucky to have the friends and acceptance he has and therefore, unlikely to anger those around him if he can avoid it. He did not agree to be with her, merely to attempt a relationship. You did not hear the entire conversation," he chided softly. "He has loved you for a long time, my mate, as I have loved you fiercely for the last month, though you've always belonged to me."

"Is it wrong to want you, without him."

Moony was silent for several moments. "Yes, it is. Remember how you felt about him before things became complicated. Hold on to those feelings and give him the chance to show you how he feels."

"Why?" she retorted angrily. "So he can push me against the wall, take what he wants, and then blame me for it?!"

"That was the potion, Hermione," he replied sternly, making her take note of his tone and turn around to stare into his amber eyes. "You cannot continue to blame him for actions that were not his fault. His physical response to you is heightened because of our bond, but do not doubt his desire for you. As you can not deny your desire for him."

"What happens if I give in to what I'm feeling and he hurts me again? I can't bear the thought. I don't think I can be so vulnerable."

"Love requires vulnerability, mate." He gently stroked her cheek, pleased that she was finally starting to agree. "But through that vulnerability, you receive a strength which is like nothing you have ever felt before. You are truly two halves of a whole, and I am but the binding between you."

She leaned into him, the front of their slick bodies touching. His arms came around her and she pressed her forehead into his chest. "I'll try," she mumbled. "But I know he'll break my heart."

His whole body shuddered briefly, then his arms tightened around her before his hands slowly came to her face and tilted her head up, forcing her to look into his blue eyes. When he spoke, his voice was harsh with emotion, but it was Remus'. "I will never hurt you, Hermione." He took a deep breath. "I love you. I think I always have."

He wiped the tears from her face and his eyes widened slightly when she brought her fingers up and wiped his own. Vulnerability, he mused silently. His shock increased even more when she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him hesitantly. He returned her kiss eagerly, feeling as though the world had been handed to him on a plate. Before the kiss could turn to passion and heat, he pulled his lips away from her, though not before an already very hard part of his body jerked repeatedly in response to her nearness.

"Until we can find a way to reverse the effects, Hermione, you need to know that I will still get angry with you," he said quietly as he toyed with an escaped lock of her hair. "Please don't be mad at me for it, or feel that you have done anything wrong."

Hermione stood there for so long that, if not for her contemplative look, Remus would have sworn she hadn't heard him.

"She told me she tweaked the colour a bit and that I shouldn't wash it often," she explained suddenly. "So, we either wash it and hope the colour remains, or you continue with the anger."

"Let's wash it now," he said with a grin, clearly enjoying the fact that he could include himself, "and see what happens. Though I must say," he added cheekily, "I do not prefer blondes."

He reached back to the ledge and retrieved her bottle of shampoo as she let her hair down and the water ran over it. Squeezing a generous amount onto his palm, he rubbed his hands together and began running them through her long hair. When she turned around to allow him easier access, she also allowed him to experience how good it felt. He continued to run his hands through her locks, watching intently as the suds ran down her back and over her perfect arse. Tonight, he thought happily, he was going to make love to her without an outside influence.

Tonight, he was going to convince her to love him in return.

Chapter End Notes:

**So, tell me now, is Remus almost forgiven? All the anger and weird 'unRemuslike' things were Tonks fault, and know they know it. Think they can overcome this to be the couple we all know and love?**

_Thanks again to my wonderful beta Lady Lynn. And everyone welcome lilmisblack back into the country (bout dang time)._


	14. Captured

Her back arched upward and he greedily took the gift she unwittingly offered as her now curly, but still blonde, hair spread out around her head. Suckling her nipple into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around her hardened nub making her moan and clutch at his back while he drove into her even harder. Hermione Granger was a wanton and passionate lover. Who knew?

'_I knew,'_ the wolf responded smugly.

'_Go away,' _Remus puffed, going stiff suddenly as the wolf broke through. _'This is _my _time, wolf.' _

'_I know, I know. But you did ask a stupid question. However, if you don't continue, I may be required to finish for you.'_

'_Don't you dare!'_

'_Relax, human. I'm just here to observe.'_

"Remus?" Hermione panted from beneath him. "What's wrong?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Someone wanted to join."

Her confusion turned to understanding, and she smiled back up at him as he slowly began rocking his hips once more, making her moan in response. "Bad wolf," she said between gasps.

Driving her further onward, Remus thrust harder into her and saw her gripping the headboard in an effort to keep from hitting her head as he pushed her up the bed with each thrust. Her body was stretched out beneath him, and he'd never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. The flush on her face spread down her chest as he felt her inner muscles begin to clench against him for the hundredth time that night. Well, maybe that was giving himself too much credit, but as they made love this third time in as many hours, he revelled in the strangled sounds that came from her mouth as she tried desperately to keep her voice down.

He slowed his thrusts down, rubbing his cock across her most sensitive spot each time as his fingers twirled her clit in the way he had found she liked the most.

"Oh, gods! Remus, yes!" she shouted, her body quivering from head to toe as she clenched around him and tried to take him over the edge with her. He, however, wasn't finished with her, and continued his slow, even strokes in a way that only years of experience and extreme self-control would allow.

Suddenly, he realized they were no longer alone in their room. "_Gods, please, Hermione, don't freak out. Stay right here with me and don't lose your cool," _he thought desperately in his head, hoping she would understand this was a test and answer his unspoken request.

He gripped her thigh tightly and brought it up so their intruders would not see where they were joined, noticing sadly as he did so that her post-orgasmic flushing was a full on blush, though she did nothing but tense beneath him.

"Please excuse the interruption," David said with a grin, obviously not at all sorry about the compromising position he had found them in.

Isabella, however, was slightly colder when she spoke. "If you are truly interested in meeting people such as yourselves, get dressed and follow us. We'll be waiting outside the door."

Remus looked at Hermione, who simply nodded her head and tried to hide her horrified eyes. "We'll be right there," he said gruffly.

They exited the room in a huff while Remus and Hermione bounded out of bed and began dressing hurriedly. Remus put on clean trousers and a button up shirt with a matching tie, while Hermione found a pant suit and matching heels-both keeping with the look of aristocrats.

"I dread wearing these," she mumbled.

"You know we have a part to play, even in the middle of the night."

"Do you think if I put my hair up, they wouldn't notice it's now curly?"

"You could try, though I doubt they know who we are at this point or would care much about your hair. Come on," he said, as she threw her hair up in a neat bun and he placed his ear piece in his ear before handing her her own.

He opened the door, both donning the masks of people in higher positions than they would ever wish to be, along with the haughty air that should surround someone like them.

"Follow us," David said jovially. Remus couldn't help but notice that the young werewolf looked worried, yet refused to meet his gaze. The act of submission irritated him, but pleased Moony.

'_If he looks you in the eye,_' Moony said as though lecturing a failing student, _'you will have no choice but to reprimand him. He has been taught in our ways and, though young, knows far more than you could hope to. Certain rules must be applied and followed when dealing with our kind.' _

'_Am I to be blamed for not being taught the things you hid from me?'_

The wolf sighed deeply. _'Your only fault was being raised by a human with decent intentions, yet no knowledge of what he was doing. I suppose I should take the blame as well for not forcing myself upon you, though you worked so hard to deny me.'_

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Isabella as though they were simply good friends going on a lunch date, not two strangers leaving with three others in the middle of the night.

"You will see," she said, indicating the SUV that was to be their mode of travel. "However," she added with a smile, "we will have to blindfold you so that you cannot find your way."

Remus felt her hesitation, but grabbed her hand encouragingly as they climbed into the vehicle. "If you are taking us to meet those of our standards, then by all means, do what you must."

"I'm so glad you agree," David said calmly. "These are not people to be toyed with. If they find you worthy, you will be happier than you can ever imagine."

"And if they don't?" Hermione asked as the blindfold was placed over her eyes, and her hands twitched to grab the wand hidden at her ankle.

"Well, let us hope it doesn't come to that, shall we?" he added.

They drove for over an hour, and Hermione grew increasingly annoyed with Bella, as she insisted Remus call her. The young werewolf was sitting up front with David, leaving Bella on Remus' other side, entirely too close for her own safety. She knew by his confusion, followed by his own irritation, that he had become the object of her desires in a very short time. Yet, she found herself uncharacteristically happy that Remus was as annoyed as she was, even reaching over and taking her hand several minutes into the ride.

Finally, the vehicle slowed to a crawl and then a dead stop. "Here we are!" David said, his happy tone slightly strained to her untrained ears.

They all exited the vehicle, Hermione stumbling slightly only to be caught by the young werewolf who was standing right beside her. "I really wish you had never come," he whispered softly. "I know you're not this kind of woman." He kept his voice to a soft whisper and stood close, under the guise of removing her blindfold. Remus, however, heard every word.

"Follow me," Isabella said, after she slowly removed Remus' blindfold and trailed her fingers along his tie. When she turned around to walk away, the sway of her hips looked painful.

She led them inside a large, cold castle. The darkness was broken only slightly by the occasional sconce, giving the entire place the look of a horror movie. Hermione shivered inwardly as she followed the others further inside, taking a stone hallway to the left and stopping at a large door.

"You will wait inside," David said, irritation at his wife, who was standing so close to Remus their arms were touching, was evident in his voice. "When the time is right, we will come and get you. Isabella, do you wish to stay?" he asked mockingly. Apparently, Hermione thought to herself, David was only happy on occasion, and those occasions were not when his wife was fawning over another married man.

Remus held the door and she preceded him through it, before it shut loudly and the lock slid into place from the outside. "Are we prisoners?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so," he answered, pulling her close to him as though it was something he did every day. She went into his arms in much the same way.

"Oy! You two care to tell us what the hell is going on?" Sirius boomed in their ears.

Remus pulled away from her and touched his ear, turning the comm unit on to work freely both ways. "We were taken to a large building approximately an hour away from the hotel. Currently, we're locked in a room and awaiting our induction."

"At least you're both alive. Do you think this is what we've been looking for?"

Hermione spoke this time. "It feels like something major. I'm not sure if it's the New Darkness, but it is something."

"Keep me informed."

"Where is Tonks?" Remus asked suddenly, his eyes focused solely on Hermione, hoping she'd understand he wasn't asking out of niceness.

"Er, I think she's around here somewhere, actually," Sirius said with confusion and a slight bit of heat that made Hermione smile.

"Keep an eye on her," Remus said sternly. "Make sure she's around when we get back. We have unfinished business to discuss."

"Ah," Sirius said coldly, though this time it was not directed at his friend, "so she was the one, after all?"

"Yes," Remus growled.

"Remus," Hermione interjected with sudden panic, "do you smell that?"

Remus cursed, then grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to the floor. "It's gas," he said quickly. "Keep low and try to find a way out. I'd wager we have five minutes at the most before we both pass out."

"Should we use our wands?" she asked shakily, and the concern he felt for her overwhelmed even his own fear.

Holding her hand gently in his, he softly whispered, "I tried, Hermione. Our magic doesn't work here."

When her eyes widened, he knew she now fully understood the depth of their problems. He didn't want to frighten her, but when he had drawn his wand to cast a bubble charm on her as soon as he smelled the gas, which had been several moments before her though he covered it with his conversation with Sirius, his wand refused to work. They were either facing another test, or completely exposed with their lives now in jeopardy. They searched frantically for a way out of the room without finding anything. Before long, they both became sluggish and then slumped against each other on the floor.


	15. Becoming a Wolf

Hermione registered the coldness surrounding her first, followed shortly by the pounding in her head and the numbness receding from her limbs. She opened her eyes, only to have her vision swallowed by the darkness. A moan from beside her drew her attention away from her own self-examination, and she focused on the distinctly male sound.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here," he said groggily.

"Oh, thank gods! Where are you? I can't see."

"Are you bound?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She tested her limbs and, though sore, found that she wasn't bound. "No," she replied.

"Then reach up to your face and see if you're blindfolded. I can see, though it's too dark in the room to see far."

When she raised her bruised arms, she was relieved to find the blindfold that slight panic had kept her from feeling, and quickly yanked it off her face, only to gasp at the sight before her. "Remus! What happened?"

Quickly scurrying over to him on her hands and knees, Hermione gently cupped his face in her hands and assessed the damage. His eyes were swollen, explaining why he couldn't see well, and there were several bruises along his cheeks. A small gash covered in dried blood marred his temple.

"I'm not sure," he said, wincing slightly at her gentle touch. "I feel like I tried to take on a troll and lost."

She grinned at his humour. "You look it, as well." When she trailed her hands along his chest and then his arms, she found the bindings holding him against the wall. "You're tied to the wall," she gasped.

"Hence the need for you to remove your own blindfold."

"How long have we been in here? How long have we been out? What are they going to do to us?"

"Shh, hush now, love. Don't let your imagination get away with you. We need to stick to the facts and not make things worse for ourselves."

"Okay, what do we know?" she asked shakily, but feeling the comfort he was trying to convey.

"There's my analytical girl. We know we're at a hidden location in the middle of nowhere. We've been unconscious for an undetermined amount of time-"

"At least 24 hours," Hermione interrupted. "Judging by your need to shave, we've been out at least that long, if not longer."

He grinned her favourite lopsided grin, surprised that she had noticed the amount of time it took his beard to grow in the past. "They've taken our Comm units, so they know we're up to something, even if they don't know who we are yet."

She shifted slightly so that she was sitting closer to him and sharing her body heat. Her jacket was missing, as were her shoes and her wand. Remus' tie had been loosened, but he still had all his clothes on, though probably not his wand either. Touching his ankle, she found that to be the case.

"No wands," he said, knowing what she was looking for, before realizing she was shivering. "Scoot closer, Sprite, I'll get you warm."

As she happily shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, Remus felt something shift strongly inside of him, then heard the roar of the wolf as though he were sitting beside him and not inside his own body. He jerked hard in surprise.

'_What-'_

_'What have they done to us?' _the wolf asked harshly, suddenly awake and extremely unhappy. _'I'll kill them all for hurting her.' _

'_Get in line.'_

'_Tell her to move away slightly.'_

Without thinking to question him, Remus asked Hermione to move and waited for the wolf's next instruction. What he felt instead was the pulling of his muscles and the snapping of the binds that held his wrists to the wall. He stretched his arms and hands before quickly drawing Hermione into them and leaning his head back against the cold, dirty wall as he cradled hers against him.

'_How did you do that?'_

'_I'm much stronger than you,' Moony replied absentmindedly._

'_You misunderstand. How did you take control of my body?'_

'_Oh, that. No worries; after tomorrow night, I won't have that control for another month.'_

'_Tomorrow night?! The full moon is tomorrow night?'_

'_Yes. And if we're still here, I'll shred them all to bits for daring touch my mate.'_

"Hermione, the full moon is tomorrow night."

"How do you know… Oh, Moony. Are you both all right?"

"We're fine, but what if we're still in here tomorrow?" The worry coating his voice drew her attention and she found herself becoming anxious as well, but another sound quickly changed her thoughts.

"Shh, someone is coming," she said in a strained hush, stopping him from replying.

Remus put his hands behind his back once more, pretending he was bound as the door creaked open and he was confronted with three very large men he had never seen before.

"Ah, good," the burly man on the left said mockingly, "you're awake."

Hermione stiffened and scooted closer to Remus in an uncharacteristic display of fear. When he felt her uncontrolled emotions he quickly looked down at her, only to see her gaze locked on the large, blond man at the door. A Death Eater he quickly recognized as Dolohov.

His gaze raked across her body, then he gave her a disgusted sneer. "Bring them both to the meeting room. I shall join you shortly."

Well, hell. It looked as though one of the few people Hermione truly feared had taken over the New Darkness. Before he could think of a way to get around the men, one walked swiftly over to them and grabbed Hermione by the arm, jerking her body off the ground before slamming her into his own. "One should not pretend to be things they aren't," he said with a slight German accent. "I do wonder why the Master wants your friend so badly. You," he added, stroking her cheek and leering at her as she glared at him, "I can easily understand."

Anger as Remus had never felt before surged through his body, and he felt Moony creep into his own consciousness.

"Don't touch her!" he snarled, his blue eyes flashing amber dangerously.

"Shut up, wolf. I want to play a bit before we go." His finger trailed down her neck and collar bone and it only took Remus a second to snap. He jumped from the ground, surprising the other three men with his lack of bonds. As two rushed at him, only to be thrown aside, the German whirled Hermione around to use as a shield. Remus stopped his attack when he realized that a large knife was now held at her throat.

"Touch me and she dies," he said calmly, a smile curving one side of his small mouth.

The other two groaned from the floor and stood back up. Remus dropped to a crouch, his eyes glued on them and his stance ready to spring at the first one who moved toward his mate. Hermione was making him feel her defiance, and he was utterly grateful she was concentrating on that and not the fear. The woman could fight, he knew, but not when there was a blade held to her throat.

The short man who had yet to speak charged quickly, and Remus sent him flying into the wall with the combined strength of himself and Moony. He heard the sound of crunching bones and smiled inwardly.

A new voice sounded from the doorway, stopping Remus in his tracks without explanation. "That is enough," he said calmly, yet with the glee of violence Remus found all too familiar and a note of authority he could not deny from his alpha. "You can't hope to fight him and win. I should know, I made him."

He walked over to Remus and smiled, even though the look he was now getting in return would have frightened most men. In the years since the war, the man had changed only slightly. His hair and beard were still in bad need of trimming, his fingernails were still yellow and it was obvious he hadn't bathed in weeks. "The moon is close," he said, wagging his eyebrows in excitement and showing his amber eyes clearly. "Can you feel it?"

When Remus refused to answer, Greyback continued as though nothing were wrong, as though Moony had not suddenly gone very still and all but rolled over inside of his human in an act of submission. "Of course you can, pup, but can you fight it still? Do you still fight what it is you are? Tsk Tsk." Then his demeanour changed, taking on the mature air of authority very few had ever seen from the man, and Remus could not look him in the eye, even as the word 'pup' grated on his nerves. The thought hit Remus that, had Greyback shown this attitude with Voldemort, he would have risen in the ranks much quicker. Maybe there was more to the man than met the eye.

"Come with me quietly, pup. Do not fight us and we won't harm her. Yet."

Against his will, Remus found his feet falling in step behind Greyback. Though his mind rebelled at the action, there was no way to fight the alpha's command…his alpha.

_'I am truly sorry, Remus,'_ Moony said softly. _'When an order is given, I cannot refuse, even if he is leading us to our death.' _

'_And hers!'_

'_You have yet to trust me, yet to acknowledge fully what you are. There is nothing more I can do.'_

'_You can fight! We've merged together before. Let me take control now. Give me a reason to trust you.'_

He heard Moony sigh resignedly. _'She is all the reason you need. If nothing else can sway you, know that I love our mate just as much as you. That I will protect her just as you would.'_

"The man is absurd," he heard one of the men whisper as Hermione was drawn up to walk behind him. "How can he expect us to believe he can control another wolf? Filthy half-breeds should not even be around our Master."

"And that," Greyback said happily to Remus, though loud enough for the others to hear, "is why I prefer to eat people rather than talk to them."

"I hate you," Remus said calmly.

"Ah, my cub. I am well aware of your feelings, but there is so much you don't know… so much you don't understand."

He led them into a large room, firmly giving Remus a command to 'Stay' while pulling Hermione over to a chair and securing her bonds. As he did so, he caught her scent and his eyes widened in surprise as he turned to stare at Remus.

"You mated with her?!" he roared. "You're bonded?!" He stalked over to Remus, who simply looked confused, and stood so close the spittle from his angry diatribe hit his face. "How dare you? No one is supposed to mate except for me! No one!" he yelled. Then, just as quickly as the anger came, it left, and Remus felt Moony whimper inside of him. "But you could not have known, could you, cub? No, this is your father's fault, yet again."

Cub. Pup. Remus was beyond angry now, but still unable to do anything against the man before him.

"When you are quite finished with your family issues," a cold voice said from the doorway as the cook entered the room and slowly morphed into Dolohov, "shackle him so that we may continue. I've waited years to give them both what they deserve." He chuckled slightly as Greyback tightened Remus' restraints and they both watched him walk over toward Hermione. "This little Mudblood, a mere dirty, little girl, has cost me entirely too much."

Hermione closed her eyes, but Remus could feel her fear and knew there was nothing he could do for her. Remus could only watch as Dolohov pulled a blade from the belt of the other man, and walked back over to his trembling mate. Now he knew what it felt like to be utterly hopeless, to know that with her death, his own life would be over, and to only care about the fact that she would no longer be with him. Those thoughts, however, were quickly overcome by the anger he felt toward their captors. How dare they take her away when he felt he had just claimed her?

Claimed her? What was he, an animal? Then another answer came to him even quicker than the blade could move towards her: Yes, he was an animal, and part of that animal lived inside him every minute of every day. But that in of itself did not make him a bad person; it was how he chose to deal with it that decided what kind of man and beast he truly was. In such a short time, Moony had become so much more than his horrible curse. The monster that raged within him had become like his…brother, a part of himself that could neither be removed nor destroyed, no mater how badly he had wished for that most days of his life, and to remove or destroy that part of him would mean that he himself would be destroyed. No, the wolf was his…the wolf was him.

As the entire room began to shake, Remus slowly closed his eyes and began breathing deeply, somehow knowing what was happening and accepting it without reservation. He would lose the voice, the constant companion in his head, but he knew instinctually that he would be gaining so much more. The wolf exploded from deep down inside him and his essence covered Remus from head to toe, driving painfully into his cells, soaring through his blood and integrating himself into every fibre of Remus' being.

The room shook harder and the occupants began screaming curses and orders to one another, though Remus heard none of this as he concentrated on taking the wolf inside of him, on becoming one with the wolf he had denied for decades now.

"Oh, shit!" Greyback exclaimed, rushing towards Hermione to use as leverage in escaping the newly bonded wolf's rage, and knowing that this pup he had created so long ago could easily overtake him now that he was coming into his full power.

However, he was too late. As the room cracked down the centre, Dolohov was thrust foreword, falling to the floor and accidentally impaling one of his own servants with the knife, killing him instantly. Hermione was looking fearfully at another werewolf, one she recognized from the hotel but still didn't know, and Greyback followed the young pup's actions as he tore through her bindings and quickly helped her to her feet.

Greyback charged the room's omega, but was hit with a piece of her chair and knocked to his knees. His submissive was not supposed to fight him, and he would make them pay.

"Remus!" she screamed, staggering alongside the wolf who had known all along that she was too kind, too good for this sort of life; he had known that she didn't belong in a world where people used others to get ahead, usually ending in their own demise.

"He'll be fine! You must follow me!" They crouched as debris began falling from the ceiling and the walls began caving inside themselves.

"What's happening?" she asked, struggling against him to get closer to Remus.

"Your mate is bonding with his wolf," he explained, giving up on dragging her with him and now shielding her as best he could. "It's a very explosive process that all wolves go through when they accept who they truly are. When the binding is over, he'll be both man and wolf combined."

She remembered then their time in the shower and, even as she pictured his naked body in front of her, she wondered if she had really known this was possible when she had asked to have the wolf and not the man. She respected the wolf, desired him like no one else, but while she had yet to tell him, she had fallen in love with Remus.

Watching in horror as the trembling room came to a still and the others slowly began approaching him, Hermione knew that if he were to be killed, she would want nothing more than to go with him.

Before more unsuspected chaos erupted in the room, Remus himself had but one thought: He was completely in love with Hermione Granger, and would willingly give up his own life to save hers. Then, with the combined strength of man and wolf, he lunged from the chair, breaking the wooden arms and disintegrating the restraints as though they were made of ash.

The others staggered backwards, and he looked at them with a calm intensity she had never seen, as though he was giving up and facing his death. "Remus!" she screamed again, running to him, ready to fight or die at his side.

He caught her in his arms, his new amber eyes blazing into her own shocked ones before quickly looking at their captors again.

"Remus, we can still fight," she pleaded in a faint whisper, frightened that she could no longer feel his emotions and fearing that he was thinking the worst. "Please don't give up now. I need you! I love you!"

Tremors flew through her body and he shuddered against her, closing his eyes briefly before smiling again. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and harsh, making her shiver despite herself as she held him tighter. "And I love you," he said softly. To the others, he spoke louder. "Come another step closer and you will all die."


	16. Escape of the Wolf

It had become glaringly obvious to Remus that this New Darkness had less than a quarter of the intelligence that Voldemort's army had. Dolohov was merely playing at Master, and Remus couldn't fathom why anyone was following him. There had been eight people he had counted thus far; two were already dead and the other two, the ones that brought them here from the hotel, were decidedly missing. Yet another one didn't seem to be a follower as much as a submissive to Greyback. The young werewolf had tried to save Hermione and he would be spared. Looking around him, Remus saw only four others in the room: Dolohov, who was just now staggering to his feet, the German man who had touched Hermione and would die the most painful death possible, Greyback himself, and the other lackey that had moved them from their prison room to this one. All weak.

Remus, however, felt stronger than he'd ever felt in his life. As he clutched Hermione close to his body with his left arm, he flexed his right and felt the power of the wolf radiating through him. A small smile, cold and determined, crossed his face as the German man staggered closer.

"If it's a death wish you have, I will gladly oblige you," Remus told him harshly.

The man took off running out of the door and towards freedom, followed closely by the other one who had moved them. Remus simply smiled before lowering his hand to the ground and picking up a rather large piece of stone. He hurled it at the door, knocking both men unconscious when the stone cracked the back of their heads. Remus turned his attention back to the room as though bored. Two down, two to go.

Dolohov stood glaring at him for a moment. He then drew the knife from the body beside him. "You will die for this!" he said softly, his face contorted in anger and a small gash leaking blood down his cheek. His limp, however, did not go unnoticed by Remus.

Hermione whimpered beside him, and he pulled her closer before allowing the young werewolf to lead her slightly off to the side as Greyback began circling behind him. Funnily enough, it was Greyback who worried him most, and not the 'master' that wished to be in control. Greyback was his alpha, and the pull to submit to him was far greater than anything Remus had ever experienced. The only thing that came close was his pull towards Hermione, but it was still weaker than what he felt when his alpha was near.

"Submit to me, cub, and I shall allow you to walk away," Greyback hissed authoritatively.

Remus watched as they manoeuvred around him, effectively putting him in between their bodies. Dolohov held a knife at the ready, but Greyback looked content to fight with only what Nature herself had given him; evenly matched with Remus, who wished more than ever he had his wand.

Dolohov charged at him, but Remus easily sprung to the side and out of the way, ignoring Hermione's screams and concentrating on the positions of the two.

"Don't be stupid," Greyback shouted. "His reflexes are going to be much too fast for you, pathetic human."

They both charged him at once, pinning him in the middle as they came swinging with claws and a knife. Remus ducked low, chuckling to himself when Greyback yelped in pain after being slashed with the knife. Then, much to his continued amusement, Greyback picked Dolohov up and flung him bodily across the room. He slumped to the ground, unmoving.

"You and me, cub. What's it going to be?"

"If you're referring to your death or my own," Remus said lightly, "it would be foolish of me to say myself, don't you think?"

"Do not get smart with me; I made you, I can break you! Submit to me now!"

Remus shuddered as the command willed his body to comply. His muscles began twitching, and his knees started to buckle as if to bow down to the wolf before him.

'_Remus! Please, Remus! You can't let him win. I just want to go home!'_

As his brain began working through the voice in his head, his muscles stopped twitching and he regained his stance. Hermione. She was speaking to him in his own head?

'_Hermione?'_

'_Remus! Thank gods it worked! Ethan said it would, and he was right! We're bonded and you've bonded to Moony, which makes our connection even more powerful. LOOK OUT!'_

Remus turned his attention quickly to the oncoming werewolf. Greyback attacked angrily, lashing out with his nails and teeth, and surprising Remus with the way he had taken on certain attributes of the wolf. More fur covered his body than before, his nails were more like claws, and his canines distended so that he looked more vampire than werewolf. If the now bulging muscles were any indicator, Remus knew true fear for his own life, and that of his mate, for the first time. This man could easily rip them all to shreds.

He dodged one blow quickly, only to be knocked aside by another from the other hand. The breath flew from his lungs as the claws dragged across his ribs, blood spreading down his chest and abdomen. Greyback snarled before whipping back around and lunging again. Hermione screamed in horror when Remus tried to leap out of the way, only to be thrown against the wall, his right arm breaking as it took the brunt of his weight. He bellowed in pain and fury before rounding on Greyback once more.

The other werewolf, Ethan he now assumed, had also shifted to his wolf-like form and charged Greyback from the side. He staggered slightly, then laughed as he looked down at the Omega.

"And what do you hope to accomplish, pup? Sit out of the way and control yourself. I will deal with you later!"

Not so surprisingly, the younger wolf whimpered and slinked to the corner of the room. Remus was sure if he had a tail, it would be tightly tucked between his legs.

'_Remus, if they can use their wolf, why not you, as well?'_

'_I-I don't know how. I didn't even think it was possible.'_

'_It must be," she said urgently as Greyback turned back to smirk at Remus. __'If they can, surely you can. Just concentrate on bringing him to the surface or something. Hurry, Remus, before it's too late!'_

It took all of three seconds for Remus to concentrate on his wolf attributes in hopes of saving his mate. He wanted to hurt Greyback, but the desire to kill him had wavered since his own body's attempt to fight off the commands of the alpha. He thought about the wolf, about becoming the wolf and still maintaining control, yet nothing happened.

"Remus!" Hermione screamed.

When he looked over at her, what he saw made his blood run cold.

"I'll start by killing her," Greyback snarled. "I'll kill the bitch you took as your mate, then I'll watch as you die a slow and painful death without her. You'll feel that, did you know? You'll feel her death as though it's your own, but so, so much slower. A fitting punishment for you. You, the one who ruined everything I've worked for!"

"She's done nothing to you! Let her go!" Remus demanded, his anger and fear rising to such a degree he could feel his skin burn. The burning turned to a slight tugging on his skin, and he looked down with astonishment when he felt his own fingernails turn into claws and his broken arm mend itself. Hair had sprung out along his arms and, as he ran his tongue along his teeth, he felt his own canines had elongated. He, however, was at a disadvantage; Greyback had Hermione.

Greyback flung Hermione to the ground, crouching low as he looked at Remus. "So, this is it, then? You're actually going to challenge me? Do you really believe your mudblood mate is worth challenging your alpha?" With a feral grin, he added, "You'll lose, and then you'll die. And as she's feeling your death, perhaps I'll have some fun of my own with her. Find out what makes her worthy enough to be a werewolf's mate."

Remus sprung quickly, and Greyback met him in the air halfway. Claws and teeth were gnashing as they used their brute force against the other. Remus felt no control at all from his alpha, and though the older man had the experience, Remus fought for love and freedom. He took a punch to his face, barely taking the time to spit the blood from his mouth before shoving his aggressor onto the ground and attacking him vigorously.

"You will not touch her!" he snarled between each bruising punch. It wasn't until Hermione lay her hand gently on his shoulder that he calmed down and stopped hitting the now unconscious man underneath him.

"Remus, it's okay. You can stop now; he's dead," she said softly. "Remus?" she asked rather timidly.

He looked over his shoulder at her, then at the man he had just fought against. Her emotions were back inside him, and it pained him to feel her trepidation at being this close to him after what he'd done; hated himself for having apparently killed someone with his own bare hands.

"Hermione?" he asked in a strained voice, turning to stand up, only to stop when she backed away from him.

Ethan came up behind her. "He won't hurt you, Hermione. As his mate, he'd rather kill himself than hurt you." He then looked at Remus. "Relax and allow yourself to return to normal. The change should be much easier for you from now on. You should be able to call on your wolfishness whenever you need it in future."

Suddenly realizing that Hermione wasn't afraid of his actions, but his appearance, Remus willed himself to relax and smiled as he watched himself return to normal.

"That was, um, different," Hermione said shakily.

"Hush, love. Come here. It's over now."

She grinned up at him as she walked into his arms. As she snuggled into his chest, she said, "Your voice is different. Sexier. I like it."

He chuckled at what she chose to concentrate on, happy it was his voice and not the violence that had just surrounded them. "I'm glad I could please you. I'm-"

The ground started to shake, and he pulled her even tighter against him as he looked around.

"You have ruined everything! A wolf and a Mudblood have ruined all that I've worked to build!" Dolohov screamed, raising his wand at the three standing in the middle of the room.

All three ducked behind a broken stone structure as a spell hurled over their heads.

"There's an opening through there," Ethan said, pointing to a small slab of concrete behind them that had went unnoticed until now. "You two go that way and into the forest, I'll distract him."

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ethan, no! He'll kill you!"

"Hermione, please, I may be the Omega, but give me some credit. If, that is, it's okay with you," he said, looking at Remus for confirmation.

It struck Remus as odd at first, and then he realized the full scope of the situation. He was a bonded male wolf…who had just killed the pack leader. Now, it would seem, he was destined to take on that role himself. He had skirted around what he was for entirely too long, and decided it was more than time that he own up to being a wolf and the responsibilities that it entailed.

"Go," Remus said. "But be careful. Find me as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir!" he said, a genuine smile on his face for the first time.

Remus wasted no time in unceremoniously shoving Hermione through the small opening and out of the building. They stood quickly and began running, only to realize that they had no idea where they were; they didn't even have an idea of their location or how long exactly they had driven to get there. Thinking about it seriously, they weren't even sure they were in the same area in which they had been delivered.

"Run, Hermione!" he shouted from behind her, finding it eerie that he could so easily tell Ethan was unharmed.

They ran for what seemed like hours, until Hermione finally gave out, tripping on an upturned root in the forest and falling to her hands and knees with a cry. He felt pain shoot up his own ankle, and quickly pulling her into his arms, only just realizing that she had no shoes on. He walked them for several metres before slowing down and taking in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, testing her weight on her ankle before walking around with him with only a slight limp. The night was so dark, they could barely see ten feet in front of them.

He watched her closely, feeling her twinges of pain and wanting nothing more than to protect her from it. "I have no idea," he muttered after several moments. They walked to the top of a cliff, looking down at the stone structure only steps below them.

Hermione gasped. "Isn't that Tintern Abbey?"

"Where?" he asked.

"In Monmouthshire. Southeast Wales. It's the place where William Wordsworth wrote 'Lines Composed a Few Miles Above Tintern Abbey,' back in the 1700s," she explained, her eyes lighting up as she spoke and walked forward. "It's open for tourists now, but I heard it's magically enhanced."

"Think they'd mind some company?" Remus asked tiredly.

They received their answer though, when several hooded figures snuck out of a side passage, wands raised and at the ready.

"What are they doing?" Hermione asked, only seconds before hexes started firing in their direction.

"Bloody hell!" Remus pulled her down to the ground before dragging her quickly around the side of the building and into the far woods on the other side. He felt the pain in her ankle increasing, but she refused help; instead, glaring at him and yelling for him to keep running.

They ran blindly in the dark, both swatting branches out of their way and hoping the yelling voices behind them were really getting farther back, and it wasn't their imaginations. Suddenly, Hermione squealed in surprise and disappeared. Remus, who was right behind her, fell just as suddenly as she did, his own cry of surprise dying on his lips as he hit the cold water below.

The river was rushing and he found it difficult to swim to the top. Without warning, parts of his wolf came out, and he found himself surging to the surface. "Hermione!" he yelled, feeling her panic, but thankful she was alive.

"Remus!" she yelled back, her voice becoming gargled from the water.

He swam in the direction of her voice, reaching out with his arms as he spotted a dark figure before him. She was limp, allowing the river to carry her downstream, but it was the utter lack of emotions he felt through their bond that worried him the most. He dragged her body with him to the side, using his considerable strength to pull them both up the embankment. Laying her out gently, he felt for her pulse and sighed in relief; somehow knowing she was alive, but needing more proof. He tilted her head back slightly, and gently blew a breath into her mouth before pressing on her chest several times in quick secession. Within moments, she started coughing up water, and he swore then that he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He drew her shivering body up against his own and held her tightly.

"What happened?" she asked, shakily.

"It seems the forest runs right out into a river," he said, chuckling slightly in his relief.

"Wye Valley River, I'd say, though this isn't like the pictures I've seen."

"Remind me to comment on the fact that you know everything later. Right now, we need to find somewhere to stay for the night so we can warm up before you freeze to death."

"Okay," she agreed, allowing him to pull her up, and following as he made his way down a path obviously only used by wildlife. "I think there are caves up that way," she added.

She shivered again, her teeth chattering as he focused his now much better sight along the mountains. They had taken her shoes and her coat, and now she was wet and chilled to the bone. Remus suddenly felt like a failure. She was his responsibility, and he was failing her at every turn.

"If you don't stop that," she said sternly, "I'm going to throw you back in the river."

"Excuse me?" he asked, coming to a stop so he could face her.

"Stop acting as though the world, and everyone in it, is your sole responsibility! If I wanted someone to dictate what I would do and how I would live, I'd still be with Ron," she spat hatefully. "_You_ are supposed to be different. What I feel with you is different." She turned away from him. "I thought you understood me, Remus. I thought you knew that I have to be…well, me. I thought what we'd been through in the last few days changed things between us."

He could see her shoulders shaking, followed quickly by the rest of shivering body, and hated himself anew for the pain he unwillingly caused her. He stepped up behind her, listening intently as the nightlife seemed to accept them and return to normal. Slowly slipping his arms around her, he drew her back against him and whispered in her ear. "Wanting you to be happy and safe, wanting you comfortable and unharmed is not dictating your life, Hermione; it's loving you. I think I feel more responsible than I should because of the werewolf mate thing we have going on, but it doesn't change things between us. It doesn't change the fact that I only want the best for you, and that I'm already failing miserably at giving you that." She stiffened in his arms and he hurried to finish, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her stubborn body. "We're in this together, I know that. I need you here as much as you need me, I couldn't do this without you. But when we get home, Hermione, I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy, and to keep you that way."

When she didn't respond, he sighed heavily and released her. "There's a cave over here," he said. "It seems fairly well hidden. Come on." He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, wishing things were different, that they had been allowed to love each other under different circumstances. He wished he would have told her he was falling for her a long time ago, maybe then things wouldn't have been so messed up as of late. Perhaps, if he hadn't been such a worthless coward, one so easily controlled by potions and spells, then he would be more deserving of her love; then, maybe, he'd know how to love her like she wanted. In the meantime, he'd simply take care of her the best he knew how. And he'd start by hiding her away from danger and getting her warm.

What he forgot to tell himself, however, was that in less than twenty four hours, _he_ would be the most dangerous thing she had ever faced in her entire young life.

Chapter End Notes:

**So, he gets a few wolfish traits as well. Sounds like a bargain to me. And the Abbey is real, along with the location, I just hope I did it justice since I've never been anywhere near there!**


End file.
